Shadow Revenge
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: Sora,Riku,and Kairi are finally all back on destiny island, but what happens when the villians capture Sora, and want revenge....~FINISHED!!~
1. Default Chapter

Shadow revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter one:When dreams become nightmeres  
***********************************************************************************  
Ok, this story take place in an AU(Alternate Universe for those of you who don't understand Fanfic languge*Cough cough* Chelsea, Katie*Cough cough*) It's is after the KH game is over, and Sora,Riku, and Kairi are back on the destiny islands. Warning, this fic has soem bad words(Not that many people really mind, from what I've seen) and Sora gets REALLY(And I mean really) beat up. Course, he's still the(Kawaii) hero of this fic. Oh, and there's violence, so that's why this is PG-13, um...anyway, I can't say anything else w/out giving the plot away so...GET READIN!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora lay on the suger white beaches of Destiny island, sleeping peacefully. The salt-tinted wind blew his brown hair back. The sound of waves crashing against the sand drifted through the young teens mind, calming all doubts and fears. Palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze. Dreams drifted through the Fourteen-year olds mind.  
  
*Dream*  
Sora fell through darkness. He landed on destiny islands. His friends were in the water, Kairi laughing, playing. Riku stood there, just staring off into space. Sora called out to them, they both looked up and smiled.  
  
"COME ON!!!!!!!!!!"Kairi called out. Riku seemed to look at Sora with a mixture of Sorrow and kindness, as if he was feeling guilty. A huge, black wave came over the two. Sora rushed out to them. Suddenly the two reached out to him, and they were lost in the waves.  
  
Sora cried out for his friends, but suddenly, it was him who was trapped beneath the waves. He cought a glimpse of Kairi, screaming out his name. Riku stared in disbelif, and then Sora was swallowed by the ocean.  
  
Suddenly, Sora was standing on a plane of glass. Heartless suddenly appeared. Sora summunded the keyblade into his hands, but Riku and Kairi were there, with the heartless. Suddenly, his two friends vansihed, with the keyblade. Sora cried out as darkness calimed him, pain slamming through him, tearing through his body. Blood poured from gashes made by beams of darkness. Shadows stod before him and laughed as black fire swallowed the keybearer.  
  
****  
Riku looked from his usul spot on the paupu tree at Sora. The boy had been sleeping peacefully just a few minutes ago. But now, the boy was shaking.Sweat beaded his forehead and the boy whimpered. Riku got up to help, but Kairi was already there.  
  
"SORA!!Sora, wake up!!!"Kairi cried, shaking the boy and waking him from his nightmere.  
  
Again...Riku thought, turning away so no one could see the look of guilt and pain that crossed his features.I can't help Sora. He's a great hero, he saved the entire universe..And why did he have to Save the universe??? A vioce within Riku asked. Because there was an evil force threating the universe, that you helped. It said. It's your Fault he's like this, he probly wouldn't have as many nightmeres if YOU wern't there to give him them, Riku......It's all your fault, he had to fight you, and kill himself to save you and Kairi,It's all your fault.... Riku looked far away. It's all your fault...Your evil Riku, evil. Only Kairi and Sora can even look at you without flinching, and you can see it in thair eyes, they too, are scared of you... And can they ever forgive you for the things you've done, no, why should they...your Evil, Riku....  
  
Kairi looked at Sora qestioningly."Are you ok??" The girl asked the brunette.  
  
Sora coughed slightly, and Kairi noticed he looked slightly pale."I'm fine, Kairi, really." He said, waving his gloved hand.  
  
Kairi sighed."Are you sure your ok? You've been having these nightmere's for awhile now, and you havn't much sleep. Even Heroes need to rest, Sora-kun."  
  
"Please don't call me that." Sora said, looking away. " Everyone calls me a hero, but what if I don't want to be? If I wern't some big hero, you, and Riku, probly wouldn't have gotten hurt..."  
  
Kairi sighed."Sora, you couldn't have prevented that, everything is fine now."  
  
"No it's not, Kairi!!!" Sora cried, getting up suddenly. "Riku is getting mroe distant everyday, he's hurt with whats happened, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, they were insane from teh start, but if I hadn't attracted the heartless, they wouldn't be like they are now...Tidus is afraid of his own shadow, and Selphie has this scar on her arm, even Wakka is shaken. And you try to hide it, but I can see that you, Kairi, you too, have been hurt by this. And why, because of me! I'm responsible for everyone's pain."  
  
Kairi looked at Sora, her eye's a deep, gentle purple."Sora, it's not your fault."  
  
Sora coughed again and weakly sat back down."Yes it is Kairi,....I know your just trying to help...but....."Sora stopped righ there, looking out at the butiful ocean."I don't want you guys hurt anymore......."Sora just said, hanging his head.  
  
Kairi hugged Sora and said."It's ok Sora, it's over now, and everything will be ok..."  
  
Sora sighed."I hope so...Kairi...I hope so.."  
  
Kairi finally pulled away from Sora and smiled."C'mon, Lets get something to eat." She got up and walked off torwards a shack they had made awhile back where they stored fruit and such. Sora got up and stared out at the ocean.  
  
"Hey!! C'mon already, no matter how many times you look at that ocean, it isn't gonna change." Kairi said, pulling Sora and playfully decking him on the head. Sora grinned and followed Kairi.  
  
The two walked over to where Riku was sitting."Hey Riku!!" Kairi called.  
  
Riku snapped out of his trance and looked up."Oh, hey guys.." He said looking directly at them, trying to ignore the slight fear he saw in there eyes."What up?"  
  
"Well, it's time for lunch, c'mon, lets go eat."Sora said.  
  
Riku nodded and jumped off the tree and followed his friends.  
  
********************************  
Tidus, Selphie and Wakka had been watching those three from up at the docks.  
  
"Man, I swear, those two boys got mental issues man..." Wakka said, shaking his head after he saw Sora give himself a verbal beating for no reason and he could tell Riku ahd been spending his days mentally bashing himself.  
  
"Yes, I know but why? Sora's a hero, and Riku should be fine.." Tidus said, flipping his long stick thing.  
  
Seplhie gave out a long sigh."I don't tihnk they can ever be normal again, Sora's totched the very core of darkness, and he barely survived, and Riku is just...wel...scarey..."  
  
All three nodded in agreement and went back to talking about random things.  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
As they were eating Riku pionted out something."Hey,y ou ever notice how Kairi never eats any meat?"  
  
Sora nodded."Yeah, kairi, I never knew you were a vegatarien."  
  
Kairi gigled."Don't be so silly boys.."  
  
Sora shrugged and was abotu to take a bit of his fish when Kairi called out.  
  
"DON'T EAT THAT, IT'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone, including Sora, laughed.  
  
******  
Malnificent and co stared into the crystal ball at the image of Sora laughing with his friends friends.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr...HATE THAT KID!!!!!!!!"Hade's howled suddenly and lashed out at the Crystal ball.Malnificent quickly grabbed the prized orb that let her see her nemisis and turned to face the villins.  
  
"And so do I..."The witch said, glowering at the image. "But we have a plan for vengance.......am I correct?'  
  
"That kid is gonna pay..."Jafar growled.  
  
"He's going down...."Oogie Boogie agreed.  
  
Malnificent smirked and nodded."You may all decide how you are going to torture Sora, now then.." She bowed gently and walked into her private chambers(Private chambers,...that sounds just wrong Oo;) She glared at the image of Sora laughing and said in a low vioce."Soon you will pay, keybearer......and it's going to be hell to pay.."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************To be coutinued..........  
  
Well, I hope everyone liked it, second chapter coming soon^^ Sorry it was so short.... Read & review my friends at FF.net 


	2. The bait

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter 2:The Bait  
*******************************************************************************  
I don't own Kingdom hearts, wait yes I do!!*Holds up Kingdom hearts video game*  
  
Stupid Japanese Lawyers: A-hem!!  
  
Me:GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!OK OK!! I don't own Squaresoft or Disney, who produced Kingdom hearts..But I do own this fic, and the idea for it, you copy it, and You'll be hooked up to life support for the next three months.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora,Kairi, and Riku, were all sitting on the beach, watching the sun set.   
  
Kairi sighed as the same qestion bored into her mind."Guys." She said suddenly."Do you think, things can ever be normal again?"  
  
"What do you mean?"Sora qestioned, looking up. Riku turned to face Kairi.  
  
"Well...everyone is finally back, but can we really ever go back, to being just normal kids?"Kairi asked after pasuing for a long time.  
  
"I dunno." Sora said.  
  
Riku shrugged but said nothing, he wasn't really 'there'.  
  
"Riku?" Kairi called out to him, shaking Riku from his troubled thoughts."Are you ok??'  
  
"Wha?Oh, I'm fine Kairi."Riku said, pasting a smile on his face.  
  
"Riku, your not ok, if you think we think any less of you because of what happened, your wrong, it dosn't, your still our friend Riku, you can talk to us." Sora said, turning to face hsi friend.  
  
Riku got up."I know........" He said almost silently."It's getting late, I'd better get home." He said.   
  
Kairi nodded."Yeah, lets get home."  
  
The two walked torwards the docks.  
  
Riku went first but Kairi and Sora stayed for a bit.   
  
"Sora."Kairi said, putting a hand on his shoulder." If you need anything, you can always count on me and Riku, ok? We'll be here for you. And tomarrow if you still feel sick, stay home, ok?"  
  
Sora shrugged."Ok, thanks Kairi."  
  
"What are friends for?" Kairi asked.  
  
Riku was paddling away, and he heard Kairi say that. Yes....He thought. What are friends for?  
  
**************************************************************  
At Disney Castle, King Mickey was cunsulting his two most loyal subjects, Donald and Goofy.  
  
"I'm very proud of all you two did." He was saying.  
  
Donald smirked, a look of pride on his face." I did more..." He said.  
  
Goofy turned to face Donald."Erm...What was that?"  
  
"Nothing.."Donald grumbled.  
  
King Mickey smiled at his two friends. "I'm proud of BOTH of you...Donald..."  
  
Donald shrugged and said."It was no big deal, your highness."  
  
King Mickey just smiled once more."Yes it was, you saved us all, you helepd Sora save everyoen from teh threat of the heartless."  
  
"Garsh, thanks King Mickey." Goofy said.  
  
The King turned."Now, I have to go, Minnie wants me for something.." Mickey walked off.  
  
Donald roleld his eyes slightly."Ugh, all we get is thanks, nothing more."  
  
"But Donald.."Goofy began.  
  
"Oh, cram it, ya big doof."  
  
Goofy looked hurt but said nothing.  
  
Suddenly shadows spun round the two. Goofy backed against Donald and Vice versa.  
  
Heartless appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Oh..........crud............"Donald said.  
  
A scream could be heard from the court Yard. Everyone scrambled there, but when the got there, Donald and Goofy were gone, two small puddles of blood in thair place.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
Kairi was sitting in her room. She heard a sound behind her, she turned."Who's there?" She asked fearfully.  
  
A laughed filled the room. Kairi Screamed.  
  
Her adoptive Mother rushed up to her room, only to see nothing there, but a few remaining traces of dark energy, and a small puddle of blood.....  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
Riku lay on his bed, still mentally bashing himself. Suddenly, dark energy filled his room.  
  
"Helloo RikuuuuA voice hissed.  
  
Riku jumped up, summuning his sword into his hand."Who's there????????"He demanded.  
  
The vicoe laughed."Lets just sssay.....I am a visitor from your past, and your friendssss with someone I waaant."   
  
"You mean Sora?"  
  
"Of courssssse."   
  
"Ha, the heartless tried to use him, what makes you think you can?"  
  
"Because I have my resources,he is powerless without the keyblade, and I want revenge. And, I have Inceinitive to ensure his cooporation.."  
  
Riku relized what the vioce ment just a little too late. Before he could react, a blade slammed into the back of his head, creating al arge cut. Slowly, Riku sunk into darkness,and he was out cold.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Ohhh, cliffie^^ Read and review, people. 


	3. Captured!

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter three: Captured  
******************************************************************  
Sora:You hate me don't you?  
  
Me:Why would I hate you, your my faveorite charecter   
  
Sora:Your making me get captured by evil villians who hate me and are gonna torture me.....  
  
Me:It's all part of the plot, don't worry, you come back to life  
  
Sora:WHAT!!!  
  
Me:Just kidding...  
  
Riku:*Smirks*Heh, that's what you get for bein' a sissy goody-two-shoes.  
  
Me:SHUT UP RIKU!!! NO MAKING FUN OF SORA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku:GAH!!! SORRY!! geez...it's just Sora, no big deal..  
  
Me:NO BIG DEAL?????????*Whacks Riku to Pluto*  
  
Kairi:H-how'd you do that?  
  
Me:With my AUTHERRESS POWER(Power power power power power)  
  
All:Oh...*back away*  
  
Me:Anyway, I do not own Kingdom hearts, but I do own this fic, GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT???????????  
  
KH cast:*From other side of room they shake thair head, for fear of being lit on fire or struck by a metoer*  
  
Me:GOOD!!  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sora yawned. The sunlight streamed into his windows. he rolled over in bed, refusing to get up. Suddenly, a vioce in his head screamed. Sora bolted awake. He jumped up and quickly got dressed. "Bye mom, Don't have time for breakfast,see ya!!!!!!!!!!"Sora creid as he ran out the door.  
  
Sora's mom stared as the door closed behind him. She shook head and returnedt o her housework muttering "Teenagers, always in a rush.."  
******************************************  
  
The instant Sora stepped on teh beach, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't that anything looked any diffrent, but Sora had this feeling in his gut, soemthing was wrong. And if there was one thing Sora learned from hsi adventure, it was to trust his gut in some cases.   
  
Sora summmuned the keyblade into his hand. Strolling along the beach, he noticed soemthing. The birds wern't chirping, everything w as just,still and lifeless. He walked into the secret area. There was a fermillair aroura here, a deadly fermillair Aroura.   
  
"Ah...........keybearer...how nice to ah, see you again.."A vioce said.  
  
Sora twisted around to face the vioce."Who's there?" He demanded.  
  
Malnificent stood there, heartless beside her.She smirked."Silly boy, it's just me.""  
  
Sora growled and rushed foreward, ready to atatck the evil coven.  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!!" Kairi screamed.  
  
Sora stopped his attack."Kairi! Riku!! Goofy, Donald?! What happened?! What's going on here?" He cried, facing his four bound and bloody friends.He glared at Malnificent.   
  
"Drop the keyblade."Malnificent demanded.  
  
Sora's grip on the weapon tightened. He and Malnificent both knew he could launch atatcks so pwoerful and fast, Malnificent wouldn't even have time to scream. Suddenly he noticed soemthing. The trace of dark energy wasped around his friends. He closed his eyes, focusing. Sure enough, he could sense dark energy pulsating from them. Killing them. He opened his eyes."What did you do to them?" He growled.  
"Oh, merely infected them with a viris. Don't try to atatck me, or heal them. Donald tried already, and he learns the smae magic spells you know. Only I have the cure, now drop the keyblade, unless you want to be responsable for your friends death."  
"Sora, don't!!"Kairi cried.  
Sora glowered at the evil sorceress. Then, he moved the arm that held the keyblade away from his body, and dropped the keyblade onto the bloodsoaked ground.  
Malnificent smirked. She gestured to some heartless soldiers. "Bind him and take him to Hallow Bastion."  
"You won't get away with this...."Sora growled.  
"Oh, I already have, Keybearer, I already have." And Sora was led away.  
Malnificent followed and gestured behind her, and the viris realised itself from Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy.  
Kairi rushed foreward and grabbed the keyblade in her hands."Sora...."She wispered and tears fell down her cheek  
***********************************************************************************************8  
Me:Gah, sorry it was so short!!*dodge's random heavy objects thrown my readers* Next chappie will be longer, I promise!!!  
Sora:You let em get captured!!YOU EVIL PERSON!!!  
Me:Sorry Sora kun!!*huggles* Feel better?  
Sora:^^ Much better!!  
Me:Goodie^^  
Riku:*Roll's eyes*  
Me:Ok, anyway, in your reviews youc an now give presants to the KH charas, in your Reviews just type what ya want to give em, and I'll writet hair reactions in teh next chappie.  
Sora:I'd better get soemthing good, knowed what torture This girls sick mind can come up with,,,,  
Me:SHUDUP!!!!!!!!!  
Sora:O-okay.......  
Me:Um, anyway, R n' R my little buffolos^^ 


	4. Angst

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter Four:Flames and darkness  
****************************************************************  
Sora: *Twirling keyblade in hand* I'm hungry..  
  
Me:Your Captured by evil forces who want you to suffer an extreamly painful death, and all you can think about is FOOD?  
  
Sora:Well...yeah...  
  
Riku: You get used to it.  
  
Kairi:*Nods*  
  
Me: Anyway sorry if this chapter took a little long to put up, you see I keep getting alot of homework, and That leaves less tiem to play KH, and I'm at Hallow Bastion and I WANNA FIGHT RIKU SO I CAN GET TO THE SCENE WHERE SORA KILLS HIMSELF!!!  
  
Sora: I KILL MYSELF?  
  
Me:Well,.....yeah.....on FF.net people keep posting that scene, I have it in my favorites, I havn't seen it yet though :(  
  
Kairi*Pats Digitaldreamer on the back*:Poor poor Digitaldreamer...  
  
Sora: Hey!! What about me? I'm the one who kills himself for you, Kairi!!  
  
Me: Well.....I WOULD BE THAT SCENE AND YOU WOULD BE ALIVE AGAIN SORA, BUT YOU CAN'T BEAT MALNIFICENT IN THE DAMN GAME!!  
  
Sora:*Sniffle*Ok...I'll go away...  
  
Me:NO!! COME BACK SROA-KUN!! I'M SORRY!!*Huggles Sora-kun*  
  
Sora:I'm ok now *^^*  
  
Me:Ok^^ Will you say the disclaimer for me, Sora-kun?  
  
Sora:OK!! Digitaldreamer dosn't own Kingdom hearts, but she should!! Because she would make me not die and Kairi become a princess and Riku wouldn't go evil!!  
  
Me:^^Ok, Oh, um before we start, be warned. Some Major abuse in this chappie, and sorry Riku-fans, I made him out to be a real bastard in this chapter(This fic is rated PG-13, I don't give a damn if I swear) ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sora groaned. A throbbing pain flooding from the back of his head. He opened his eyes. Black energy was circulating around his wrists and ankles, pinning him to a strage sufrace. It felt like glass, but Sora could sense it was more like solid black light. He tried to summun the keyblade, but it didn't appear. 'What??' He thoguht before remembering. He was captured!! He recalled Sevral heartless pounding on him for alittle while, then suddenly soemthing hit him in the back of the head, and he had fallen unconcois. He tried his best to pull his head up, ignoring the throbbing pain it caused and tried to look around. The entire room was black. A circle with strange markings at the center of the room glowed a haunting cold blue. Blackish green moss grew along the ground. Markings engraved in stones upon the ground met with the circle, and green flames flikered from tortches off the walls. Sora blinked. It was the chapel of Hallow Bastion. He hated this place. It always reminded him of one of the moste eventful and Horrible times in his life.  
  
It was here in Hallow Bastion that Riku had taken his keyblade, here that he had faced Malnificent, here that he had had to   
fight his best friend for real. And it was here that he had been a heartless for a short time. He shuddered at the memory.   
  
A laugh caressed through the room. Cold eyes regarded the boy. "So, the little child is awake." Malnificent said.  
  
"Shut up you bitch." Sora cussed.  
  
"Oh, such profanity!!" Malnificent said.  
  
Several other figures became noticeable around the room. Most reconizable were Hades(The blue flames are kinda noticable) Jafar, and Captian hook.   
  
"So then, wondering why you are here?" Malnificent asked, a cold smirk flitting across her features.  
  
"Hm.."Sora said, sarcasm dripping from his vioce."Could it be that you want revenge me for ruining your plans for universal domination? Nah, couldn't be."  
  
Anger flashed across Malnificent's face. "Yes, We want revenge, keybearer. But also, we want more. I know that even though you hide it, there is unimaginable power that lays inside you, even more then what was unlocked by the keyblade. There is a legend that states it, and it is engraved in this very room. 'When the worlds align, darkness will entertwine. The light will be swallowed by darkness, and the world will be thrust into oblivion. But fear not, for the scarifice of one will result in the merging of the heart of purest light, and the heart of darkness, and thus the essance of heart will be born in the keybearer.' We already know You are the pathetic keybearer, All you have to do is submit yourself to us, and become a heartless once again. And then we can unlock your power, and you can rule the world."  
  
Sora cocked an eyebrow at the evil beings in teh room."I'LL rule the world? Soudns to me like YOU'LL rule teh world and I'll just be the hallocaust that got you there. Well tough, I'm not submitting to you. Only I can truely use the keyblade, and I know you can't control meithout my conceed first. And I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Malnificent glowered at Sora."Even though I hold your life in my hands? I could give the word and you would suffer a long, painful death."  
  
"But you won't. As much as you would like to see me squirm in pain and fear as I die, you won't because I'm worthless to you dead. And tough luck for you, but I know that."Sora said.  
  
Malnificent growled in anger and frusteration. She twirled her wand and sent a beam of dark energy slamming into Sora. Sora winced in pain but didn't move nor scream."You will serve me, I will see to it, we will break you."She then turned and stalked out of the room."Hades"She called behind her." You may have some fun with him, break him."With that she vanished, and the other villains stalked off. Hades stepped forward, grinning evilly. Blue energy crackled off of his firey grin.  
  
"You can make this easy kid, or you can make it horrible. Its up to you."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all were in a treehouse on Destiny island. Donald sat glumly on the floor. Goofy was in teh right corner rocking back and forth in a beetle position. Kairi was laying on a peice of ratty furniture, looking out the window with unfocused eyes. The keyblade was in her hands, and she hugged it to her chest. Riku was banging his head aginst the wall.  
  
*BANG*  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Kairi asked after awhIle.  
  
*BANG*  
  
"We can't just sit here.."Donald added.  
  
*BANG*  
  
"Garsh, I hope Sora's okay.."Goofy said, a faraway look in his big eyes.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
*BANG*  
  
*BANG*  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THAT???????"Kairi finally yelled.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Riku finally pulled himself from the wall and turned to face his three friends. If you looked back at teh wall you'd see an imprint of Rikus Forehead. "Sorry.."Riku muttered.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" Kairi asked again.  
  
"I don't know......"Riku said after a moment of silence. "I know Malnificent will keep the defenses up as high as she can, last time Sora went to Hallow bastion, the defense was not high and Sora barely got through."  
  
"Wait, how do you know he's in Hallow Bastion, he might be at some other World..."  
  
"Believe me, he's at Hallow Bastion, That's the villains home base, That's where they'll take him."Riku said, a faraway glint in his icey cold blue eyes. " Thair really pissed at him, and seeing as I experainced afew of Hallows bastions least painful torture methods thanks to Ansem-"  
  
"They tortured you??"Kairi suddenly cried.  
  
"Well, Ansem did, to make sure I'd copperate and to make me wish I had when I didn't.....Look, I really don't feel like talking about it. Seeing as Sora's obviously weaker then me I'd say he's as good as dead."  
  
"What?" Donald suddenly demanded.  
  
"He's weaker, I would have been the Keyblade Master if it wern't for Ansem,and Sora was so weak he needed you two for help.."Riku said in a bitter vioce."And he went off to help you two, and didn't even care about you Kairi, and he had yoru heart the whole time, making impossible for me, the stronger more powerful one to help you, taht bastard...."  
  
Kairi came up to Riku and slapped him in the face, startling him."DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SORA LIKE THAT!!"She cried."He may be a little weak, and soemtimes kinda dumb, but he's still strong! His heart is strong, thats how he made it against the darkness, how he didn't give in,and the only time he did was so I could live, he made it, but YOU Riku, you obvuisly wern't strong, because you sided with the darkness, its your fault this stuff happened to You Riku, I can tell what your tryin' to do, don't blame Sora for your mistakes!!"  
  
Goofy and Donald looked Startled. Kairi never talked to anyone like that, especially not Riku.Kairi instantly backed down.  
  
"He's strong Riku, and now you are too, he's not dead yet, we can still save him.."Kairi said, quieter this time.  
  
Riku looked at her for a long time."Your right."He said finally."It's my fault I became evil, I shouldn't be blaming Sora for it, I'm sorry. Your right, he is strong. We'll save him, we can't give up on him just yet!"  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sora glowered at Hades. They were having a staring contest."HA!! YOU BLINKED!!"Sora suddenly cried(Okaaaaaaaaaaay...scrach that..^^; Just getting some humar in now, cause next up is a mild angst scene^^;)  
  
Sora glared at Hades. Suddenly he cried out."YOUR HAIRS ON FIRE!!"  
  
Hades screamed like a girl."AHH!! AHH!!! WHAT DO I DO?"  
  
"STOP DROP AND ROLL!! STOP DROP AND ROLL!!"Sora said, a grin on his face.  
  
Hades began rolling around the room, suddenly he got up."Heeeeeey...wait a second....MY HAIR IS FIRE!!"  
  
Sora cracked up.  
  
"Kid...you are SO dead!!"Hades growled, giving the fourteen year old a death glare.  
  
Sora returned the look, trying to ease teh fear that was started to eat at him. He's been able to prevent Hades from actully hurting him for fifteen minutes now, but it was wearing off.  
  
Hades finally summuned fire into his palm."Are you cold Sora, let me turn up the heat!!" He growled before sending a blast of flames slamming into Sora. Sora winced in pain but held back the scream that was welling up in his throught. The fir burned at him, eatting at his skin. The fire finally gave way, revealing Sora still there, wincing in pain and burned but otherwise fine.  
  
"Hmmm.......no reaction, huh?"Hades walked up to the bound Keybearer and summunded fire into his hand once more. Closing his flamming hand into a fist, he let a punch into Sora's stomach,then twisted his flamming fist into the fourteen year old boy.  
  
Sora closed his eyes in pain and a small whimper escaped from his lips. The burning pain ate away at him, it wouldn't stop. Hades smirked coldly and summuned more fire into his palm. Sora still refused to scream.  
  
Finally after what seemed like Forever to Sora, Hades finally stepped back, smirking at the deep burned cut that was now where his fist had been.  
  
Sora looked at the wound."Shit..." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Hades countiued his vicious assult with flames. Not once Sora scream, though by the end of about an hour tears were welling up in his blue eyes.  
  
Hades growled in frusteration."DAMNIT!! SCREAM OR SOEMTHING!!"  
  
Sora panted and glared daggers at the god of the underworld."No, I won't...because that will prove, that I'm weak, and it will only give you joy, so I won't, I may want to, but I won't......."  
  
"Give up!"  
  
"No! I won't!"  
  
Hades growled and shot his strongest attack at the keybearer. He summuned Blue and white flames into his hands and sent them slamming into Sora. Sora closed his eyes against the heat. Pain slammed throguh him like fire.Tears welled up behind the closed eyelids and he grit his teeth...He _Refused_ to scream.  
  
Finally teh flames surpassed. Sora let out a hiss of pain and hung his head, aches already slamming through him and burns pulsing with agony.  
  
Hades smirked."Well, I hope you liked the welcome wagon, Sora.."He said Sora's name like a curse word." Because this is just the begining...."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
To Be countiued  
  
Me:Ok, her'es the deal, I wont' post teh next chapter up untill I get atleast ten reveiws, NOT HARD TO REVIEW PEOPLE!! JUST TYPE "I liekd yoru story, it was good" NOT HARD!! REIVEW!! Every tiem I psot a chpater from nwo on, I want atleast three new reviews. NOT HARD! GET REVIEWING!!  
  
Kh cast:*Cowering in a corner from the almighty autheress* 


	5. No matter What

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter five:No matter what  
***********************************************************  
Me:WOW!!REVIEWS!!!! WEEEEEEEEE!! SANK YOU PEOPLES!!!!!! Special thanks goes to shadow-of-hearts,Keeperofthekeyblade and babyblonde5333, MY EGO SWELLED LIKE A BALLOON!!!  
  
Riku: ~_~ Your ego is already the size of a hot-air balloon.  
  
Me:Ggggrrr..*Types something*  
  
Riku:*Reads*And then Riku was hit by a nucular missle that only blow up him..OO  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: OO..................Ouch.........*Falls over*  
  
Me:Anyway..And as for the people who are flaming me SHUT UP OR I WILL LITARALLY FLAME YOU(with gasoline and a lighter, and rope) GOD YES THE VILLAINS ARE BACK, THERE IS A REASON WHY I'M JUST NOT EXPLAINING IT UNTILL LATER, GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KH cast:OO  
  
Me:Oh, and I FINALLY BEAT MALNIFICENT!!WOOT!!*Jumps around*AND THEN I BEAT RIKU!!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Sora:Easy for you to say, you didn't stab yourself......  
  
Me:That wasn't what I would call a stab Sora, more of a poke...And you didn't die, you turned into a heartless....  
  
Sora:SO?THAT'S WORSE!!!!!!  
  
Me:Good piont......anyway......On with the fic  
  
Warnings:None really for this chappie, and its kinda short^^;;  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was raining heavily that night in traverse town. Leon(Sqaull, call him what you will, I don't give a freak) was out doing god knows what. Yuffie yawned and streched out on the couch in the small apartment she and Leon now stayed in. They moved there and usully made munny with Leons fights. It was tough but they always made by with a bit of help from Aerith. It was about midnight and Yuffie was considering turning in for the night. Suddenly a loud rapping came to the door.  
"Gggggggrrr, what is it....If it's intruders, I swear I'll kick em' to Acraba...."Yuffie grumbled and got up from her comfertable position on the couch. She opened the door to find Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy standing there, soaked. Lightning flashed so she couldn't reconize them."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S MY ELEMENTRY SCHOOL TEACHERS!!!!!THEY'VE COME BACK TO HAUNT ME!!!!!!!!!!!"Yuffie cried.  
  
:"Um.......Yuffie, it's jus' us."Kairi said. Normally she would have giggled, if it weren't for the grave circumstances. She held the keyblade in her arms."Can we come in?'  
"Oh, uh sorry.."Yuffie said with one of thsoe big anime sweatdrops appearing on the side of her forehead."Come on in."  
"Yuffie, we have a MAJOUR problem." Riku said as soon as the group had been ushered inside.  
"What is it, and where's Sora?" Yuffie asked, her face clouded with confusion.  
Kairi looked out the window, hugging the Keyblade to her chest. Goofy and Donald sighed and looked down at the floor. Riku got a faraway look in his eyes before coming back to Earth and explaining."The Heartless are back, apparently under control of Malnificent and co. They weren't too happy about Being beaten by Sora the last time, so they captured us and used us to take Sora hostage."  
Yuffie didn't reply, merely stared at the silver-haired boy, emotionless."She's got Sora....................He's keyblade-less, he can't defend himself......if they can get him to obey them, gah, the universe will be helpless against them..."  
  
Riku nodded, his cold hazy blue eyes boring into Yuffies deep chocolate brown."Thats why we need your help, before it's too late."  
  
Yuffie closed her eyes and nodded."I'll get Leon."She said and rushed torwards the phone and dialed Leon's cellphone number.  
  
"Yeah?" A deep vioce coursed over the phone.  
  
"Leon, we need you here, now."  
  
"But Yuffie, me and the guys are gonna go watch the game and eat more pizza.."Leon muttered.  
  
"Leon, they have Sora!"  
  
Leon blinked a moment as Yuffie's words sunk in."I'm on my way."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jafar growled as he stalked into the grand hall. Blood dripped from his needle sharp Nails.  
  
Oogie Boogie lounged on the steps."So, you have fun with the kiddie?"  
  
"Shut up! You didn't do much better with him, bag boy."Jafer sneered.  
  
"Atleast I didn't come out with out all of my limbs..."Oogie retorted with a laugh. Ursula glared daggers at the two, her seven tentacles waving.   
  
"Oh really.."Ursula said in a soft vioce, she put her tentacle under the chin of the two, she then twisted her tentacles so she was choking both of them.  
  
Captain hook drove his hook into the Octopus ladies tentacle.She yelped and pulled her tentacles back. "Now then, no shanagins..."He said smugly.  
  
Ursula Rolled her eyes and looked at Hades, trying to switch the spotlight off of her."Dude...your hot.."  
  
Hades grinned."Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, he's on fire..."Oogie said with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"No, I MEAN YOUR REALLY ON FIRE!!"  
  
"What?AHH AHH AHH!! CALL 911!!GET FIRE EXTIUGISHER!!"Hades screamed, running around.  
  
"STOP DROP AND ROLL!!"All the Villains cried at once.  
  
Hades stopped suddenly."That is SO not funny..."He growled.  
  
"Yes it was.."Hook sneered.  
  
"Aw..shudup, you didn't do any better." Lock muttered.  
  
"What are you guys doin' here?"Oogie demanded.  
  
"You made us come here to toture Sora."Shock said.  
  
"Hee hee, we sung the Barney song in his ear at the top of our lungs!!"Barrel said.  
  
All of the Villains stared at the kids boogle eyed."And he STILL didn't give in?"Hades said, mouth open.  
  
Hook threw his hand in the air."Thats it, I give up."  
  
The other villains nodded in agreeement."If he can stand that we're done for."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Malnificent paced in her private chambers(Still sounds just wrong..:P)"Ugh, sir, nothing is fazing that little brat!!!"  
  
"Calm Malnificent.."A cold, deep, rich vioce filled the room."I have a way for you to take him down..........."  
  
"How sir?"Malnificent asked.  
  
The vioce chuckled evilly."Come, my puppet, and let me show you darkness....."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sora moaned weakly. A heavy thumping seemed to drone through his head. Gashes covered his body, and bruises appeared wherever there wasn't a deep bloody red mark. Everything hurt. Breathing hurt. How long ahd he been prisoner now? A few hours, a few days, a week, He didn't know. His wrists hurt like hell from being clamped to the Huge stone thing and hung from them for so long. He thoguht he was gonna die. He wished he would just die. Then he wouldn't have to go through any more of this. Ursula had freaking strangled him, but then again, he'd bittin off one of her tentacles(Ick, musta tasted bad) Afterwards Hook had his idea of fun with Sora with the help of his hook hand thing. Oogie was insane as always, and basicly played a board game to decide what horrendus machine he would use to attack the keybearer with next. He'd barely been able to handle the sing-a-long from Lock, Shock and Barrel. Jafar had just finally finished with his fun magic tricks involving fire,and all sorts of magic that left Sora wishing he would just die. And of course, whenever a villain wasn't having fun with him, he got beaten regularly by Heartless.And he hadn't screamed once.  
  
Now, he just wanted to die. He didn't care anymore, he didn't know how much longer he could take this. Sora coughed and blood sputtered from his mouth. He wanted to sleep, but didn't for fear his nightmere's would come to him. Seemed silly to fear such things, but he did. Fianlly, unable to keep himself awake anylonger, he fell into a fevered slumber.  
  
He was floating through an endless sea of darkness.No matter where he turned, there was darkness blocking his way. Help...he wanted to scream, but the darkness kept him from crying out. The darkness was going to swallow him.   
  
Suddenly a light burst through the darkness. There, floating the light was...  
  
"KAIRI!!"Sora cried, running torwards his friend. She smiled at him. White angel wings spread from her back and the light shown from her.  
  
Sora Hugged her close, not wanting to let her go."Kairi, your here......"  
  
"Sora, Sora, I'm here to help you....I cannot stay here long, and netheir can you."Kairi said."I'm only here to help you, don't give up.....I know you want to give up, don't. We're all trying to help you, and we all believe in you. Me, Goofy, Donald, and Riku too. You can't give in to Malnificent........ promise me you'll be strong?"  
  
"I don't know if I can......"Sora said.  
  
"Yes you can Sora, promise me you'll be strong....promise me."  
  
"Ok, I promise."Sora said.  
  
Kairi nodded and pulled away from him."Never forget, no matter what happens, I'm always here for you."She said before fading away.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Me:Well, that's all for chapter Five, next chpater will be longer, and 21 reviews gets you an extra long chappie^^  
Goofy:Gwa ha!!*Has lazer pionter**Laughs evilly and turns it on, shines it directly into Donalds eyes*  
Donald:AUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH!!*Falls over covering eyes*  
Goofy:GWA HA HA HA HA!!*Shines it in Kairi's eyes*  
Kairi:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!*Falls over clutching eyes*  
Goofy:GWA HA!*Shines Lazer Pionter in Sora's eyes*  
Sora:AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHH!!PAIN, AGONY!!!MY EYES!!*Falls over*  
Me:GWA!!LAZER PIONTER MANIAC!!*Runs off*READ AND REVIEW!! 


	6. Empty Promises?

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter Six:Empty Promises?  
************************************************************************************  
Me:SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!I BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!GO ME, GO ME , GO ME!WOOT!!!SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!YEEEEESSSS!!*Does disturbing victory dance*  
  
Sora:YEEEAAAAAHH!WOOT!!!SQEE!!  
  
Me:I'd liek ta' thank whatever boss I beat to teach Sora Aero, I'd liek ta thank Clayton for being beaten so Sora could learn Cure, I'd liek ta thank Tinker bell for teaching Sora how to fly and Cura. I'd liek ta thank Riku for being ebaten so Sora could learn Raganork,and...uh...uh...WAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Riku:Whats wrong?  
  
Me:I beat Kingdom Hearts  
  
Kairi:So?  
  
Me:No more endless nights of slaving over a hot video game controller in an attempt to find Kairi and Riku, no mroe screaming at teh tv screen in frustration, no more Kingdom Hearts, no mroe wondering what happens next, or who I will run into next, ITS ALL OVER!! And Riku gets stuck behind the door, and Sora dosn't even get the girl, THAT IS NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Sora:*Hug's Crystel(I gave myself a name)*It's ok, you can start a new game, and we can have a big party now to celabrate!  
  
Me:Really?  
  
Sora:Yeah^^  
  
Me:Ok^^But I'm still not happy........  
  
Sora:*Kisses Crystel*  
  
Me:=^^=  
  
Riku:How come I never get teh girl.......  
  
Me:Well, my friend Chelsea likes you....  
  
Riku:Really, YAY!  
  
Me:^^Well Sora-kun, will you say the disclaimer?  
  
Sora:Ok^^ Crystel dosn't own Kingdom Hearts, but she should. Because she would make everyone togetehr again and not seperated and They could visit eahc otehr and stuff.  
  
Kairi:That didn't make any sense.  
  
Sora:So?  
  
Riku:Good point  
  
Me:Oh,and I don't liek torturing Sora, I just do to prove how incredibly strong Sora-kun is.  
  
Warning:MAJOUR, MAJOUR, and I repeat MAJOUR TOTURE EPISCADE here. I'll up a warning before we atcully get into it if you wanna skip past it, but there won't be much to read. Also mild swearing, and Goofy bashing, though I highly doubt anyone really cares anyway.  
  
Goofy:GWA HA!  
  
Stupid Japanese Disney Lawyers(Aka SJDL):*Gasp in horrer as they read what she writes in teh chapter*Oh my!!!!! How ocudl you do such a thing...  
  
Me:Shut up, I did the stupid disclaimer so go find soemone else to bug..*Shoves em out door*  
  
Goofy:*With Lazer Pointer*GWA HA HA HA!!  
  
All:ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!!*Run*  
  
Me:Well, On with the fic..AHHH!!*RUNS*  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Promise me Sora?"  
  
"I promise.."  
  
Kairi smiled an angelic smile and began to fade away. "Ok then..good Luck...Sora...."  
  
"Wait!!"Sora cried."Don't leave me!!"  
  
Kairi giggled."Silly, I may leave here, but we're always together...forever.." She said before fading completely.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Kairi wake up.."Riku wispered, shaking his friend awake.  
  
Kairi groaned and opened her eyes."Hurm?"Yuffie had left the room to get some snacks, and Donald and Goofy were busy muttering something about how the young people needed to get actual jobs , and not live in a dump like this."(I figure since Donald uses word's Like "Conflabit" I figure he must be old, Just my geuss) Had she fallen asleep that fast?  
  
"You can't be fallin' asleep Kai'." Riku said. "We need you."  
  
"Why do you need me? I can't do anything."Kairi said, a hint of bitterness in her vioce.  
  
"Wrong Kairi, you've changed since this all happened.You have some special power inside of you, don't you?"  
  
"I only told Sora that.."Kairi said.  
  
"Yeah well, I dun' belive in secrets."  
  
Kairi was a bit taken back by the fact Riku had been eves-dropping on her and Sora but decided to ignore it. "Well, just before I gave my heart to Sora, this angel appearing in the secret place, she told me things....She spoke in a langugue of power, and I understood....she unlocked something that day, Riku, and I'm scared of whatever power it is..."  
  
"I know, but You were born with this power Kairi, and we need you to harness it, it may be Sora's only hope.."  
  
"Okay Riku, but we have to hurry, Sora dosn't have much time left."  
  
Riku blinked.  
  
"I saw Sora, in my dream...and...oh Riku, he's hurt, he can't take it much longer,...." Kairi said, obvious fear for her friend in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Kairi, I ahve a plan, and we'll get him back,a nd we'll make Malnificent and co wish they'd never been brough back.."Riku said, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
Kairi smiled."Really?Promise?"  
  
"I promise."Riku nodded. /C'mon Sora, now you CAN'T give in, you can't, that'd add a lair to my list of name's peopel could call me./  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Kairi was in the bathroom, putting lipstick on to cheer herself up. She leaned foreward and kissed the mirror. Yuffie walked in.  
  
"I wouldn't kiss that if I were you.."She said.  
  
"And why not?"Kairi asked, pulling back.  
  
"Because this is how I clean it.."Yuffie said, sticking a rag into the tiolet, pulling it out, and rubbing the mirror with the tiolet water soaked rag.  
  
Kairi stared at her eye's wide."OH..GOD!!!"She cried and ran off to get a drink.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Leon burst into the small apartment, looking like he just fell down Niagara falls, and pissed as hell. /How DARE those stupid idiotic heartless take that kid, stuuuuupid things......Must...kill.../ After Yuffie attempted to calm him down(She almost got punched in the face...eeep) he turned to Riku."What's the plan."He demanded.  
  
Riku grinned."I think, judging by your mood, you'll like it."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Malnificent stalked into the Grand hall of Hallow Bastion. "So, how goes breaking the brat?"Malnificent demanded of her defeated crew.  
  
Jafar groaned. Oogie Boogie slumped back agains a wall. Hade's looked at her and countiued burning a little homemade doll that looked like Sora, next to him sat another one all burned up. Hook bashed his head against the wall. Ursula brushed her ugly hair paying no attention. Lock pushed up just a bit of courage and said."He hasn't even screamed, Malnificent.."  
  
"Well then obviously your not doing it right, time for me to show you what true evil can do..."Malnificent said with a cold smirk. She then walked into the Castle chapel.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
Sora P.O.V  
  
My head jerked up as Malnificent stalked into my prison.   
  
"So, having fun yet keybearer?"  
  
"Shut up.."I spat.  
  
Malnificent laughed and then settled a death glare upon me. "Give up..."She growled.  
  
"Never.."I growled back.  
  
Malnificent scowled at me."I gave you the chance to back out, Sora.."Malnificent spat my name out like a swear word."But now, I will break you...You can break easy, or you can break hard, little one.."She smirked and held up her staff. It glowed a terriying Blood red. I noticed the huge thing I was bound to pulsate with the same color. I watched this glow for awhile, and then.....  
  
(WARNING!!!!MAJOUR, MAJOUR...MAJOUR TOTURE ANGST SCENE AHEAD!!!!Those who are Emotionally disturbed by the star of an awsome video game totured to his limits off edurance, should skip ahead untill another one oft hease appears, outwise read ahead, but remember, I warned ya....WARNING END)  
  
PAIN!Horrible,indescriable pain.Pain that twisted every nerve ending,every cell.A knife,twisting.A high pitched tone began to ring in my ear's.  
  
Gone.Color drained from my body.I gasped for breath. I couldn't find energy to cenceal teh soft, pathetic whimpers that escaped my lips.  
  
"Like it?I spent year's profecting it.You know that stoen that bidns you?Well it make so I have access to every part of you.I can make you feel whatever I want.That,in case you couldn't tell,was pain,the lowest setting.You will tell me your friend's weakness's,or I will make the rest of yoru life a living He//.But don't give up to quickly,I wouldn't want them to think anyone can do this,one more tiem,shall we?She held up ehr staff and it glowed blood red. I winced sharply as the pain ripped through me like a hot knife through butter. But I _refused_ to scream.   
  
"Still not screaming, hmm? Let's turn it up a notch, shall we?" Malnificent sneered and her fist sqeezed her wand. The light glowed with a brighter, agonizing intensity.I could No longer hold back my pain. I screamed, and there was no one to help me. Pain flooded through me, and I screamed. Screamed and screamed as pain flashed again and again. Like a dagger in my heart that was twisting, like some inviable being was giving me the beating of hell and I could do Nothing to defend myself from it. Like fire eating at my flesh the pain raged through me, twisting every nerve ending and making me scream in agony.I screamed in pain.Clenched my fist's,gritted my teeth.I coudln't give in,I wouldn't. iGIVE IN, GIVE IN!/i part of me screamed.  
  
Finally Malnificent wove her wand and the attack ceased. "So, ready to give in yet, little one?" She hissed.  
  
"No, I will never in hell submit to you fucking bastard.."I growled, knowing this would mean more.  
  
The wand glowed once more and I shuddered, knowing what was coming. The pain slammed throguh me, making tears falls from my eyes in pain, and making me thrash, but teh restraint's only bruised my wrist's more as I thrashed and inflicted more pain. As the pain coutiued, painful memories cmae to me, memories I wanted to forget...  
  
i"Why can't you be more like you father was? He always help's me, all you do is fighti n playfight's that you never win.."My mother would say.  
  
I stood at the top of the hill on his way home from school. There stood the class bully, Ushio, at the bottom of the hill, smirking. Waiting for me, I was his punching bag, he just loved to see me squirm. Today I couldn't take it and had hid from him, but now he was waiting for me.  
  
"Where ya goin' twerp? Don'cha remember your 'appointment'?"The bully asked, coming torwards me. I backed up, but bumped into someone bigger then me. One of Ushio's Goons. I gulped. Ther was no where to run. I cringed as Ushio came forth.CRACK! He slammed his fist into my face. I cried out in pain and cupped my hands over my nsoe to catch the blood that was dripping from it. Ushio took advantage of this and sent a kick into my stomach. I doubled over and he landed anotehr kick into my arms. He backfisted me twice and then kciked me in the chest. I criedo ut and fell to the ground in a heap. Pain slammed throguh me. Ushioe stepped up to deliver a final kick into me when a hand grabbed his foot and sent him sprawling to the ground. I looked up to see a younger Riku standing over me. I blinked.  
  
"Hey, are You ok?"  
  
"No, do I look ok?"I asked sarcasticly and coughed.   
  
Riku smirked."I geusst hat jerk had it in for you again, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, geuss so.."I muttered. He saved me again...it was great that he saved me, but I didn't need his pity. I couldn't have him always fight my battles. All I ever got was pity. Little girly Sora can never be a man, can never stand up for himself. Riku's klind yet cold eye's bore into my own as he helped me up. I should have been used to it by now, I was just a toy to everyone, nothing but soemthing to be hurt and beaten. I looked back at my friend, at Riku. He was perfect, as always. Of coruse, smartest, coolest, strongest kid in class. No one could beat him. It was if someone had set otu to shove Sora's life in his face.  
  
Here Sora, take a look at someone's else's life, and look at your pathetic excuse for exsistance, you pathetic worthless dog./i  
  
I Screamed again and the attack ceased. I panted.  
  
"Ready for more?"Malnificent demanded.  
  
"Please....no.."I wispered, surprised the plea was even escaping my lips. Malnificent merely smirked,and her staff glowed. I screamed in pain. And memories of pain that weren't even my own surfaced.  
  
i I was the prey.I was the prey in every story of animal crulity my mom had ever told me about.  
The canda goose clubbed to death on the gulf course.My confused,Agonized cry's mixed with the jubalient grunt's of two boy's with golf club's.I felt my skull shatter.  
I lay scared and helpless on the concreate as two classmate's stared down at me.I was a fly,still alive."A sceintific experiment" they had said.I felt them tear my winsg from my body. Felt teh appedeages rip off.  
I was the tiny baby bird the boy had found.He laughed as he sqeezed my neck.I gasped for breath.  
And the real me.I had taken teh keybalde,a nd stabbed and destroyed millionso f heartless who had once been human, who ahd once been innocent, hadt hey really deserved it?Had they deserved the pain I ahd caused them? Was this pay back?Was it??/i  
  
I grit my teeth in agony as teh pain coutiued."STOP, PLEASE STOP!!"I pleaded.  
  
"I'll stop when you submit, Keybearer."Malnificent growled.  
  
I cried in pain, feeling the agony drone through me. It was undiscribable, forget everything I ahd experianced before, this was hell.  
  
Suddenly, the pain stopped.Slowly, the red color drained away.  
  
(Okies!!SAFE TO READ NON-TOTURE FANS!!Gon, I cannot belive I just wrote that...:( )  
  
Malnificent glowered at Sora."Submit.."She growled.  
  
"No.."I responded.  
  
Malnificent growled. She held up her staff. I couldn't take anymore, I ahd to do soemthing, anything to keep ehr from starting another attack.  
  
"How come your alive anyway? I killed you.."I said suddenly.  
  
Malnificent stopped and smirked."I'm glad you asked, Keybearer, I'm glad you asked..." She said and began her story.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
To Be Coutiued....  
  
Sora:Oooooowwwwwwwwwwwww......  
  
Me:I cannot belive I wrote that :(  
  
Sora:I'm gonna be sore for weeks...  
  
Me: I'm so SORRY Sora-kun   
  
Sora:Its ok...I knwo you only did it to amke me seem strong^^  
  
Me:Ok^^ Ohhh...*Reads end of chappie*OOohh, cliffie^^ Read and reveiw people, if your ead this, REVIEW IT!! Or I WILL NOT COUTIUE!! And I Mean GOOD REVEIWS!!I recieve ONE Flame and I won't coutiue 


	7. Hourglass

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter Seven:Hourglass  
**********************************************************************************  
Me:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!Me not's grounded anymore, and I have recovered from writers block, weeeeeeeeee!!PRAISE ME!!!Annnnnnnnnnd....IT'S A SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOOOT!!!  
  
Sora:Man, that rocks^^  
  
Me:*nods and bounce's around*  
  
Riku:*had finished reading "Cinnamon Gum"(GO READ IT NOW IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!)YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDOIT-  
  
Me:Cause you are^^  
  
Riku:*eye twitches*You.......littttttle....  
  
Me:I am not little, I'm vertically challenged.  
  
Riku:-_-WHATEVER!!!YOU DIIIIIEE!!  
  
Chelsea:*appears out of no where*AND I'LL HELP RIKU-KUN!!  
  
Me:o.o;;;; WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?????  
  
Chelsea:I'm an autheress now^^Not one on FF.net, but I got dis' little mini computer thingy from Mr Strodaman, and I get ta' write my stories on it.  
  
Me:Oh...*mutters obsanitys unaudioablely*  
  
Chelsea:AND YOUR GONNNA FREAKING DIE!!  
  
Riku:*nods and pulls out acid filled super soaker which USED to be Crystal's*  
  
Me:Hey that's mine  
  
Riku:Not anymore.*pump's it*  
  
Me:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!*Runs for life*  
  
Sora:Hey, she made ME look like an idiot too, you don't see me attempting to kill the autheress.  
  
Chelsea:Yeah, cause your her favorite charecter, you have no reason to complain.  
  
Sora:Too bad*huggle's Crystal-chan*Leave her alone.  
  
Riku:*raise's eyebrow*why?  
  
Sora:Um..............cause.........eh.......  
  
Me:Beeeeeeeeeecause I need to finsih teh story, and THIS IS MY FIC, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!  
  
Chelsea:Curse you.-_-  
  
Me:Um, yeah, and anyway....*shove's Chelsea out of the fic*Sorry^^ I'll let you back in later, cause I don't wanna die right now^^Here*give's Chelsea a cinnamon gum wrapper and leaves to type*One of you reviewers said for the love of Sora, coutiue! Well, if it's for the love of Sora, I geuss I'll have to countinue, ne?  
  
WARNING:ABUUUUUUUSEE!!!SORA ABUUUUUUUUUUUUSE!!*Tear tear*I can't belive I wrote it, but there's abit of it there  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora-kun's P.O.V*  
  
Malnificent glowered at me, hatred showing in her cold green(they are green right?) eyes.  
  
"Submit."She demanded, holding her glowing staff up dangourusly.  
  
"No."Was all I answered.  
  
"Then let's have anotehr go shall we." She said and her staff began to glow blood red.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take anymore of the sorcerress's torment.Had to keep her from starting it again.  
  
"How are you still alive? I killed you, all of you. How are you still here?"I demanded suddenly.  
  
Malnifcient regarded me with cold eyes and her staff stopped it's deadly glow.  
  
"I'm glad you asked keybearer, I'm glad you asked."She said with a smirk, and began her story.  
  
*Oooohhh, story thingy*  
  
Darkness, everything was darkness. Darkness and pain, screams of horrer. This was all that remained of Herself and the heartless. Each of them had met thair own destructive fate, and at the hands of who? A fourteen year old brat with an over sized key, a duck with anger manegment problem's, and a retarded dog. Malnificent wandered throguh her unconcious world. Harness the powers of darkness, she laughed coldly to herself. She had, and it had destroyed her. Now she was dead. Dead, this was what death was? Darkness was all around her. Was the power that she sought death?  
  
"Is this it????"Malnificent demanded of the darkness."IS THIS WHAT I WANTED????" Her vioce floated on nothingness. There was nothing here. Darkness had destroyed all within' her, there wasn't a glimmer of light."And I cannot even get my revenge, because I cannot escape from myself..."Malnificent mused bitterly aloud.  
  
"You cannot escape darkness, now atleast you've learned something', hmm Malnificent?"A vioce said.  
  
"Who are you? No one should be here, there is nothing here."  
  
A laugh flew throguh the darkness, and the darkness seemed to open to reveal a figure.  
  
"There is ntohing here for you Malnifcient, of course there isn't, for you cannot see past the ordanary walls of reality. What a simple fool you are Malnifcient, you thoguht you could control darkness, and it swallowed you."The figure taunted.  
  
"Are you here to torture me or something?What are you, the devil?"  
  
The figure laughed."Why yes Malnifcient, you are correct."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking, I suppose I am he. In a way, I am the devil, though a more psysical form. And I have a deal for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ah, you see, I can free you from this death. I can bring you back,and you can get revenge."  
  
"Really?What's the catch?"  
  
"Oh just become my host basicly, untill the keybearer is destroyed and I can take on an offical pysical form."  
  
Malnficient considered this. I'd be alive again. She reminded herself, then took the hand."Ok, it's a deal."She said."Who are you?"  
  
The figure stepped into the light."My name, is Lucifer...."  
  
*OOooooooohhhhhh.....creeeeeeeepy...not really*  
  
"And so, Lucifer has givin me thease powers, and in return I am his servent."  
  
"You give up your free will, just for power? Your a witch."I said with a sneer."An evil, insane witch."  
  
Malnificent growled, then smirked and held up her staff."Then jion me in my madness, Keybearer."And I was sent to hell...  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Third person P.O.V*  
  
Riku was attempting to drive the gummi Ship. He was doing ALMOST as bad as Sora usuly did.  
  
The other passenger's tried to ignore the constant bangs and jolts as Riku drove the ship at lightning speed and crashed into everytihng in his path.  
  
"I hope Sora's ok."Kairi muttered.  
  
Yuffie overheard, being right next to Kairi."Don't worry Kairi, he'll be alright. He can take care of himself."  
  
"But what if they.....they...."Kairi didn't want to finsih her sentence.  
  
"They won't Kairi."Yuffie said, then winced at the feeling of the Gummi ship crashing into a boulder.  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR FLYING DAMMNIT!!!"  
  
"SORRRRRRRRRRY!!HOW WAS I SAPPOSED TO KNOW THERE'S A F'ING ROCK THERE!?"Riku growled.  
  
"OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK, DAMNIT!!"Yuffie growled.She calmed down and turned back to Kairi."Beside's, Sora is strong."  
  
Leon nodded at this."Yeah, how else did he beat Ansem and all of them the first time?"  
  
Kairi blinked."I geuss your right."She fingered the small pendent around her neck.  
  
"Hey Kairi, can I see your necklace?"Leon asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?Ok sure."Kairi said and pulled the pendent off of her neck and handed the small crystaline pendent to Leon.  
  
Leon looked at it for a minute."Where did you get this?"He asked.  
  
"I dunno, my mom went on an archlegoical dig and she found it, along with the strangest ryme."  
  
"A ryme?"   
  
"Yeah. I know it by heart. 'When the world's align, darkness will entertwine, it will destroy all light, untill all that is left are crystals of night,the sacrifice of one will awake a great power, and light and darkness will combine in that hour, and they will form the essance of heart."  
(Yes, I know the ending dosn't really ryme^^;;;;;;;;;;; and I know that's not how you spell ryme, but I don't have spell cheack)  
  
"Confusing."Yuffie commented.  
  
"You know, the ending dosn't really ryme."Donald said.  
  
"So?"Kairi growled."Shut up or else I'll change my 'doom to george's thing' to'doom to Donalds'"  
  
Donald gulped and shut his beak.  
  
Kairi winced at the feeling of the gummi ship crashing, this time into a another ship and looked out the window."Sora, I hope your alright."She said to herself.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Donald jumped out of the Gummi ship the second it totched ground in Hallow bastion and kissed the ground, thankful to be alive.  
  
Everyone laughed at the sight of the duck kissing the ground, but they did kinda feel the same way. After all, Riku had been driving....  
  
Riku hopped out."Jeez guy's, I didn't do THAT bad of a job."He said, then turned around."The Gummi Ship is just fine!!" A peice of busted metal fell from the nearly destroyed gummi ship."Well, atleast it's still in one peice." Just then, the gummi ship fell into thirty seprate peices.  
  
Donald walked up to Riku."You......are....NEVER to piolet the Gummi Ship....EVER again!!!!!" He growled.  
  
"Well, atleast the ship didn't blow up like last time Sora drove."Kairi said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up tiolet breath!"Riku growled."We gotta save Sora, so quit bashing me!"  
  
(Like the autheress seems to do alot^^Don't get me wrong, I Like Riku, he's just so easy to make fun off, and he tried to kill Sora Nine times,I counted)   
  
Leon was looking up at his and Yuffie's former home, a look of determination plastered on his face."Yeah, no more fooling around, let's get going!"  
  
Riku nodded and the two determined men(who alot of girls seem to like......) strod forward, both looking about ready to kill whatever got in there way of rescueing thair friend.  
  
Kairi lookeed over at Donald and Goofy and shrugged, then followed her friends.  
  
'Hang on Sora, we're coming...'Riku thought to himself.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora P.O.V*  
  
I cried out in pain, thrashing and trying to escape the bonds that held me, oh god....it hurt......   
  
/GIVE IN, GIVE IN!/ a vioce within me screamed./No!/ I would shout back./ I promised Kairi I wouldn't give in. If I had to keep on suffering for her, if I have to keep throught his for everyone, then so be it./  
  
The flaming red color slowly diminished.The pain cerpt away.  
  
"Malnificent, you have failed me......"A cold deep rich vioce came throguh the chapel.  
  
Malnifcient's eyes became filled with fear,  
  
"Master Lucifer I-"  
  
"You cannot even break a simple fourteen year old boy. I am dissappointed."  
  
"I am sorry master."  
  
"You should be."A hourglass appeared."This is how much longer the boy has to live. Kill him slowly, as slowly and painfully as you can,but within the hour, see if you can atleast do that correctly."The vioce barked before vansishing with teh wind.  
  
Malnficent glared at Me."Did you hear that, Keybearer?You have caused me to lose the trust of my master. For that, you will die."She stepped up to my face and I winced as she dug her claws into my chest. Malnficent glowed with green flames. I winced as pain slammed throguh me, and blood dripped from wound's made by Mlanifcent.  
  
/If I'm going to die, the least I can do is die fighting back./ I though. I closed my eyes and glowed a soft blue.   
  
(A/N Turn on Kazaa, download "One Step closer" by Linkin Park and play it before countiueing. If your at school or osmetihng, just hum it outload and ignore the stares you will most likly get)  
  
Beams of blood red, lgiht green, light blue, violet, white, and black energy streamed from my body, each beam representing a diffrent element. The beams combined into one orb of massive energy, me directing teh energy into one of my palms.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"I cried and sent the beam slamming into Malnificent, sending her slamming into a nearby wall.I panted and hung my head, all energy spent in that one attack.  
  
(Ok, you can stop humming now^^)  
  
Malnficient growled and stood up, a painful expression lingering on her features."You..................Little.........."She coughed."Brat......"  
  
I merely smiled grimly back.  
  
Malnifcient summuned her wand to ehr hand and swung it, cacthing me in teh stomach with the hard metal staff. I winced. I watched the end of Malnificent's staff turn sharp.  
  
(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!TOTURE SCENE!!COVER YOUR EYES KIDDIES!!!)  
  
Malficent brought back the staff."Let's have soem fun.."She said with a laugh and brought the sharp end of the staff upon my shoulder, slashing down and creating a gash. Blood spurted from teh wound.  
  
"Gah!"I cried out in pain and malnifcent smacked me in the face with her staff, in teh process creating anotehr gash across my chest. Blood dripped and soaked My already red shirt. Malnficient smirked coldy and summuned black energy into her palm and pressed it against the wound. I screamed in pain. The energy pressed agaist my torn fleash creating agonizing burns and the pressure not destorying teh skin but the blood vessels beneath it, creating a rather large bruise. Malnficent laughed manicaly and brought the sharp end of the staff down upon my bare arms, slicing the helpless flesh.   
  
The witch smirked once more and slammed her claws into my stomach, goreing into the vanurable area. I winced.  
  
Malnificent quickly healed me before I lost too much blood, but the pain still remained. She stepped away from me.  
  
(OK KIDDIES, SAFE TO LOOK. Wow, that was short.:p)  
  
Malnificent stalked out of the room, summuning a heartless."You and the others can have soem fun with him, I will be back."Malnifcent said and left the room.  
  
I winced painfully as the heartless attacked me, blood dripping from each freash wound. And the hourglass counted down the minutes untill my death.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
To Be countiued  
  
ME:Poor Sora-kun*huggle's Sora-kun*I cannot belive I wrote that.  
  
Sora:I know....:(  
  
Me:Anyway's, now where we answer Reviews^^  
  
to Nisha:Yuppers, anotehr cliffe, so evil I am.Heh, of course I will update, why would I not?Oh, Sora DOES ROCK MAN!!WHOOT, SORA FAN!!*High five*  
  
Kyomi Evana:Glad ya like it^^  
  
Steph:Um....yeah.....I updated^^  
  
Riku173:You love it?I'm so flattered. Oh, and Riku says You rock for being one of the few fangirls who didn't raid his closet thsi morning in hopes to steal his underwear and sell it on ebay...^^  
  
PrincessSwifty: Yeah, Sora is cute*drools*Well, if it's for the love of Sora, I'll have to countiue, won't I?  
  
Maester Sora Z: Well, now you know why she's still alive, and ha ha ha ha ha to meep^^  
  
Shadow-Of-Hearts:Gee, will Sora live?Heh heh heh, geuss you'll find out next chapter...........heh heh heh....  
  
See ya next chapter peoples, R&R, REVIEWS, Tell me what you tihnk of the tsory, and hsould I lay off of Sora a bit? NO FLAMES!! 


	8. Sacrifice

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter Eight:Sacrifice  
***********************************************************************  
Me:*Listening to Simple and Clean, slow version, again*Gaaaaaaaaah, I'm obessed with dis' song.  
  
Riku:Gee, really?You only listen and sing along with it whenever you have your CD player,and have it playing in your head when you SHOULD be paying attention to Your Math Teacher's lectures.  
  
Me:Geez, shut up*hums chorus*  
  
Sora:*nods*Yeah, it's not like you don't talk enough during MY game.  
  
Riku:What do you mean YOUR game?  
  
Sora:I mean I'm the main charecter, your the evil Meany who attempts to kill me*counts on finegrs*Uhhh, Crystal-chan, a little help?I can't...uhhh......can't count past three^^;;;;  
  
Riku:*Laughing really really hard*  
  
ME:*Shoot's Riku evil glare**turns to Sora*He is the reason for nine of the boss battles in the game, therefore he has tried to kill you, NINE TIMES!!  
  
Riku:SO NOT TRUE!!!!  
  
Me:Uh huh, *Pulls out list she made while playing Kingdom Hearts*This everything you ever did to Sora-kun in the video game of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Riku:oO;;;;; You took Notes?  
  
Sora:And drew pictures^^  
  
Me:Anyway's, here's the list of your Murder attempts on Sora-kun...  
  
1.When you fight the big cage heartless thingy in Monstro, that is Riku's fault, cause you never would have run into it in the first place is Riku didn't steal Pinnocio(Not that I mind that, I HATE pinnocio, But still, it's a murder attempt)  
  
2.The second time you fight the big heartless Cage thingy, Riku Leaves you to Friking Die, Murder attempt I tell you.  
  
3.When you are captured and on Captain Hooks Ship, Riku leaves you in the haul of the ship to be killed by the Heartless(Yeah, he dosn't actully SAY that, but what else are the Heartless gonna do, tickle him?)  
  
4.When you're just about to get to Kairi on the ship, Riku sends an evil copy of Sora at you(oh c'mon, TELL ME he wasn't trying to kill Sora)  
  
5.When Riku Takes Sora's keyblade, tell's Sora he's basicly worthless,and then just leaves him there to die.  
  
6.When Riku shoots that beam at Sora when Sora is DEFENCELESS, good thing Goofy is around, ne?  
  
7.First Boss fight with Riku, TELL ME Riku wasn't trying to Kill Sora.  
  
8.When Riku turns Malnificent into a dragon and leaves her to kill Sora (Who care's if Ansem is in control here, IT'S RIKU WHO'S DOING IT!!!)  
  
9.When Riku/Ansem is about stab Sora(again, Sora is defenceless, and AGAIN Ansem is in control, but I STILL SAY IT'S RIKU'S FAULT!)  
  
10.When you fight Riku in the Second Boss fight, if you say Riku isn't trying to kill Sora there I will laugh SO hard.  
  
Riku:That's ten, not nine  
  
Me:Oh, well, I'm spotting new attacks in the game all the time.Ok, uhhh...anyway's...read..........Oh, also, note that this entire chapter switches to diffrent P.O.V's, that'll be happening alot from now on, just to tell you^^  
  
Warnings:ABUUUUUUUUUUUSE........ABOOOOOOOOOOOSE.....SORA ABUSE...Sad thing happens in this chapter, but I won't give it away, and this chapter is the corniest chapter I've ever created, GET OVER IT!!!This chapter may result in making you sad, so be sure to have a humar story to go read after this, CAUSE THIS IS SAD.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The dark figure known as Lucifer looked into an orb."Damn...."The devil cursed under his breath."The brats friends are here, I cannot have that, it could interfere with my plan. Hmmmmmmmmmm..............Wait, I have an idea....."Lucifer said with a smirk.And placing his clawed hands upon the Crystal orb, he began to chant a spell.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sora winced painfully as another heartless slammed it's claws into him. He felt dizzy and weak from blood loss.  
  
The heartless laughed, how do heartless laugh? Sora didn't know, he just knew they were making these weird sounds, and knew it was laughter. He didn't know heartless could laugh.  
  
Blood dripped from gashes that covered his body. They hurt like hell.   
  
"So, is the little keybearer having fun?"A heartless taunted. Or maybe it was just Sora's imagination speaking. Whatever, it seemed to be the heartless talking.  
  
The heartless that seemed to be speaking was a rather large invisable. It flew up to Sora's face and backhanded him.  
  
Sora glared at it weakly.  
  
"Pfft, your pathetic. Thoguht you could save the world from us, you can't even save yourself."The invisable laughed coldly and the other heartless joined it. It backhanded the boy again."Why did you even do this?For what, those so called friends of yours? Ha. They don't care about you. You want proof?Riku betrayed you, Kairi left you to become a heartless, You SHOULD still be one of us.Pathetic boy."  
  
"Shut up."Sora growled."My friend's do care about me."  
  
"The darkness will destroy you."The invisable taunted.  
  
"Wrong. You may destroy me, but my heart will always remain with my friends."  
  
"Spare me your friendship rant, weakling."The invisable barked and smacked Sora once more.  
  
"You are the weak one, heartless."Sora replied."You hide from the truth, the light is always there. But you pulled the veil over your eyes, and refused to see it. You are no better then I once was, when I refused to see the darkness, when I was a child. But even then, I have learned that there is always light."With that, the keybearer passed out.  
  
The Invisable growled, thinking the boy was dead."Lets' go tell Malnificent."It sneered.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Riku, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Goofy, and Donald made thair way throguh the castle of Hallow bastion.  
  
"Are we there yet?"Yuffie and Kairi asked at the same time.  
  
"No."Riku and Leon would reply.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO DAMNIT!!!"Leon yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"Riku howled.  
  
Yuffie and Kairi laughed.  
  
Doanld rolled his eyes."Girls."He muttered.  
  
Kairi turned around and got right in Donald's face and stared at him.  
  
"Uhhhh...what?"Doanld asked.  
  
Kairi countiued to stare.  
  
"What is it Kairi?"Donald demanded.  
  
"YOUR ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kairi yelled and ran over and hid behind Yuffie, who was cracking up.  
  
Donald shoke his head.Goofy started grinning at him.  
  
"What?"Donald demanded.  
  
"Huh huh.....I got new socks on^^"Goofy said.  
  
Donald fell over anime style.  
  
Riku growled and walked back."WOULD YOU GUYS STOP MESSING AROUND?WE GOTTA SAVE SORA!!!!!!NOW IF YOU DON'T JUST COME ON ALREADY,AND STOP PLAYING AROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF PRISSES, I'M GONNA FREAKING KNOCK OUT ALL OF YOU AND LEAVE YOU HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kairi, Goofy, and Doanld all blinked, then nodded."Ok!"  
  
Yuffie saulted him like she was in the army."YES MA'ME!!"  
  
Riku growled."SHUT UP YA LITTLE BRATTY SLUT AND COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He screamed in her face.  
  
Yuffie blinked, then answered seriously."O-ok..."She was silent the rest of the trip.  
  
They countinued tromping throguh the castle silently, much to Leon's poor ears joy.  
  
Suddenly, the entire area became pitch black.  
  
"What the-"Kairi said but she shut up when a figure entered the room.  
  
"Hey!Are you the freak who turned off the lights?WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"Leon demanded.  
  
"Because you will interfere with my plans, and I cannot have that."The figure said, and waved it's hands. The darkness closed in on the six heroes, who screamed.And then all was black.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Lucifer laughed to himself. He had ruined thair rescue attempts, they could not excape thair deepest fears. They were trapped, and all was going according to plan.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Leon's P.O.V*  
  
I looked around. Darkness. That was all there was. Nothing but darkness.  
  
"Where am I?"I asked."Yuffie?Donald?Goofy?Riku?Kairi?Anyone???"  
  
A vioce laughed."They are not here, Squall Leonheart. they've all left you. Your hardened heart drove them away."  
  
"What?Left me?"  
  
"Why yes, Sqaull. You scared them away. You hurt them. You hid yourself form everyone, and in turn, they've all left you."  
  
"Even.......Even Yuffie?"  
  
"Yes, you finally discouraged her, she has givin up on you."  
  
Image's appeared before me. One by one, each of my friend's, dissappearing before my eyes.  
  
"No..."I wispered."They all left me."  
  
"Yes Sqaull, they have, they no longer care for you.You are all alone now."  
  
"No...No no no no....."I wispered the same word, over and over.They were all gone. I'd been too cold hearted. And Sora was doomed. I fell to my knee's, the aguish of this all apparent on my face. And the vioce just laughed.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Donald's P.O.V.......Gahhhhh...*  
  
I looked around."Goofy.........where'd you all go?I get it, this is mess with the duck day, VERY FUNNY!You can come out now....Hello?"  
  
A vioce laughed coldly."Poor poor little duck. All alone. You cannot hide your fears little duck. Your scared."  
  
"I'm not scared."I growled, muttering obsanity's in my odd duck language.  
  
"Oh yes you are.You mask all of your true feeling's, and the result?You are now a worthless weak little duck, with no friend's, no hopes, no dreams.Your pathetic and worthless."  
  
"You said worthless twice."I said pointedly.  
  
"Shut up, I'm a nightmereish disembodied vicoe, you can't talk back!"  
  
"Oh......Now what?"  
  
"FEEL BAD STUPID!!"  
  
"Oh.."I said."I feel bad......"  
  
The disembodied vicoe slapped it's forehead."I am so not getting paid enough for this........."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
(Yes, I'm skipping Yuffie and Goofy, since Goofy is pretty much the same as Donald, and I don't know enough about Yuffie^^;;;;)  
*Kairi's P.O.V*  
  
Sorrow and darkness.That's all there was. That's all that was here."Riku.................Yuffie, Leon...anyone?"I called out.  
  
A laugh came through my mind."Wha?"  
  
A shadow appeared before me."Your deepest fears come to pass, Litlte one.."It said before dissappearing.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Sora and Riku appeared before me, laughing on the beach."Yeah, she was such a slut."Sora was saying.  
  
"No duh!"Riku said."I cannot belive you even acted like you liked her."  
  
"I never liked her. I was just doing that because you dared me, remember?" Sora sneered.  
  
"Yeah, no one would like that slut."  
  
Tidus bounded up to them."Who are you guy's talking about?"He asked.  
  
"That slut Kairi."Sora said with a harsh laugh.Tidus and Riku laughed too.  
  
"W-what,........"I said, tears forming in my eyes, my heart broken."N-no.......S-Sora.....Riku......They hate me....."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Riku P.O.V.*  
  
Darkness.Nothing but darkness.Like me, cold and completely......evil. No, I couldn't be thinking like that. I had to save Sora.  
  
"Why should you care of him, Riku?"A vioce demanded. The shadow's shifted around me."You don't deserve to be realesed from the darkness. It's where you belong after all you've done."  
  
"Leave me alone."I growled.  
  
"Why?You should be grateful for even my company, after all you've done. You wouldn't be able to save Sora anyway. The darkenss will swallow you once again, and you'd just hurt him, like you did everyone else."  
  
I recoiled, I didn't want to hear this. I'd already heard it million's of time's, coming from myself.  
  
"That's right. You nerely killed Sora, ten times. Oh wait, now you actully have killed him, your responsiable for your own best friend's death. If you weren't so weak, you wouldn't have been captrued, and he wouldn't have been captured. He would still be on that island. If you weren't so weak, if you hadn't givin into Darkness, Sora would still be himself, he would be his joyful self. You ruined it for everyone. And who has paid the price for your stupidity? Sora."  
  
"Leave me alone."I wispered again.But I knew it was true.  
  
"Your a weak-minded fool Riku.You gave in to darkness, and Your friend's paid the price. Just look at how people look at you. Everyone fears you now. And they should, as you even hurt your best friend, why should they not fear that you may hurt them too. You are trying to save someone who suffer's because of you. I mean, you've caused so much of the keybearer's pain. Let's not forget the constant 'Don't you want to save Kairi?' things?Oh and the fact that you were a total friend hog, and you took Sora's keyblade, told him he's worthless, and tried to kill him ten times!!!TEN!!!!! And now he's finally going to die because of yoru pathetic actions."  
  
"Shut up, shut up.."I wispered, but I knew it was all true. And there was no point in denying it.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora P.O.V*  
  
I Floated throguh an endless viod. Nothing mattered. All that ment now was suffering. Atleast it would be over soon.  
  
"You mussant think that Sora.."A vioce wispered.  
  
"What?Why not....I'm gonna die. Atleast it will all end.."I said sadly.  
  
"No it won't, for you, it may end, but for the rest of the world everything will just begin."A teenge girl appeared before me. She had silver angel wings.She wore a glittery blue spegetti strap belly shirt, and baggy sparkly black jeans.Her shoulder length blond hair glittered. Her blue eye's looked through me. And I belived every word she said."When you die, Lucifer will gain the power he needs to control the worlds. All whom love the light will forever be broguht into suffering and torment.You can't give up and let that happen.If anything, you cannot give up, especially now, your friend's are captured, in a manner of speaking.  
  
"Where are they?"I demanded.  
  
"Lucifer has them trapped within thair deepest fears. If anything, you cannot give up, for thair sake."The girl explained.  
  
"What do I do?"I asked.  
  
"Sora, you have to free your friends."  
  
"I knew that, it's kinda obvious!But how?"  
  
The girl smiled sadly."That, I cannot tell you. You must discover that on your own."She began to vanish."If you succeed, perhap's I will come before you once more."She vanished with the wind.  
  
"Why does everything I meet dissappear?"I demanded to the darkness."Well, if you think it's gonna stop me, your wrong!It dosn't matter what happens to me, what matter's to me are my friends."  
  
Six doors appeared before me, I don't know why.(Gaaaaaaaaah...I don't care if it's plot hole, Work with me people's, my brain is starting to hurt with the Thinking I've been doing.......)My friend's vioce's drifted from each one.  
  
"Guys!I'll save you!!"I cried and rushed into the first door.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Leon's P.O.V*  
  
I just wanted to die. What was the point of living? They'd all left me. Even Yuffie. And it was all my fault.I just wanted to die."Why can't I just end it. It's all over. It's all lost. Game over, man. WHY?"I demanded of the darkened sky. It was dark and empty, just like me.Darkness began to cover me(think on destiny island when that dark stuff is covering up Riku)  
  
"Leon!!"A vioce called out to me. Light shone throguh the darkness. There was a slashing sound and the darkness around me dissappeared.  
  
I looked up."Sora!!"I cried, jumping to my feet, Trying to figure out if this was real. There standing before me, grinning, was the fourteen year old keybearer."But...how?Your captured,wh-.....did you escape?"  
  
Sora's grin dissappeared."Unfortunetly no, Leon, I'm still captive."  
  
"Then how can you be here?"  
  
"The heartless Knocked me out, but it's like I said, our hearts are connected, so even if we're appart, no one is alone. I may not be free yet.."Sora reached his hand out to me."But I can free you. You just gotta trust me."  
  
"B-but...what about you?"I asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me, what matter's more are you guys."He said."Now take my hand, trust me. Do you?" Darkness was coming back."Do you?"He asked again.  
  
Did I?Did I trust this naive fourteen year old with inhuman hair(IT DEFIES GRAVITY WITHOUT GEL, MAN!!It's adorable...BUT NOT RIGHT)So did I?"I trust you."I siad simply and took the boy's hand.  
  
There was a flash of bright light, and the darkness was ellimanated instantly.The light grew brighter....brighter...........  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Yuffie's P.O.V(no, I don't feel like typing what happened before Sora came, DEAL WITH IT)  
  
Everyone hated me.I sat on my knee's, my head in my hands. I'd failed.All I'd done was try and make everyone happy, but I geuss I overdid it."I don't even deserve to live........"I whimpered.Darkness began to over take me. Who cared?"Yeah, go ahead.."I wispered, tempted to just give up and let the darknes destroy me.  
  
"YUFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!"A vioce cried out. I looked up, trying to see through the darkness.  
  
"Sora!!"I cried,Trying to stand up."B-but...how????"  
  
"That's not important!!You gotta get out of there!Don't let the darkness take you!"  
  
"B-but....why should I?Everyone hate's me,no one like's a nice girl, I drove eveyrone crazy,and now they all hate me.I should just give up..."I said, and the darkness grew.  
  
"Yuffie, Don't give up!Everyone dosn't hate you, Your the reason so many of them can go on!!Don't give in to the darkness, fight it!!"Sora cried, his hand's clenching into fists.  
  
"I-I can't!!"I stammered, for once, showing fear.  
  
"You can Yuffie!"Sora said."Now say you can!"  
  
So could I?Could I go on?"I-I can!"I cried.Light burst through my world, gorwing brighter......brighter.......  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Donald's P.O.V*  
  
I growled. I was SO confused. The vioce said I was sapposed to feel bad. Maybe it was right. Everyone alway's just picked on me. Maybe I should just stay here.Sora was doomed anyway.  
  
Shadow's were growing behind me. Ah, who cared?  
  
There was a burst of white light, and the shadow's dissappeared. I turned around."Sora!!"I cried, and rushed over to him.  
  
"Hey Donald."He said cheerfully.  
  
"H-hey.............How did You get here?I tohught you were dead.GAH!YOUR A GOUST!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sora laughed."I'm not a goust. I'm still alive, just not escaped at this particular moment anyway.So why are you here anyway, I thoguht you weren't afraid of anything."  
  
I would have grinned sheepishly, cept I don't have any teeth, so I settled for rubbing the back of my head."Weeellllllllllllllllllllll the mysical vioce thingy said I was sappsoed to feel bad....so..........I did."  
  
Sora blinked."What mystical vioce?"  
  
"ME!!!"A big huge vioce boomed.  
  
Sora fell over anime style,and toppled the dark stuff. It was like the cheap set of a school play. It toppled right over, revealing a tiny shadow heartless talking into a microphone.  
  
"Um...........heh heh.........hiya^^"The heartless said, waving it's little claw.  
  
Sora smirked and bonked the heartless on the head. It toppled over, and hit a light switch, there was a flash of white light, and-  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
(I'm skipping Goofy cause basicly he's the same as with Donald. Again, DEAL WITH IT!!!!I'm a lazy bum, just like Sora^^;;;;;;;;;)  
  
*Kairi P.O.V*  
  
"Nobody like's me, everybody hate's me, geuss I'll go eat worms..."I sung outloud glumly."Nobody like's me, everybody hate's me, geuss I'll go eat worms......"  
  
"Kairi!!!!!!!!!!"A vioce called out to me. I looked up, and my eye's narrowed.  
  
"Sora."I said, looking at him with anger in my eyes.  
  
"Kairi?What's wrong?"Sora asked, walking closer.  
  
"Get away from me."I growled.  
  
"W-what?"He stepped even closer.  
  
"You heard me, get away from me.You hate me, so stay away from me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"Sora asked.  
  
"Everyone hate's me. I'm a slut, you said so yourself."I said, turned with my back to him.  
  
"What?I never said that."He said.  
  
"Yes you did!Don't deny it!"I yelled and turned around, slapping Sora in the face."Everyone hate's me!"  
  
Sora blinked and rubbed his cheek."No one hate's you Kairi. We all love having you around. Destiny island's would be such a boring place without you there to brighten everyone's day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."Sora said, a smile creeping upon his face.  
  
"Sora...."I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. He was alway's smiling."Sora."I cried and ran to him, embracing him."But, how? How can you be here?"  
  
"Remember what I said back in the secret waterway of Traverse Town, how our hearts connected?Even if we're appart, we're not alone anymore.Cause we're together in our hearts. I may not be free, but I came here to help you guys."  
  
"So your not free yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For slapping you. That was wrong of me."  
  
"It's ok Kairi. You were confused, that's all."  
  
"But I got you into this whole mess. You wouldn't even be stuck with thsoe freaks if I hadn't..."  
  
"Shhhhhhh..."Sora said, silencing me."It's not your fault. And I'd rather die then live knowing I let you guy's be harmed."  
  
"Sora.."I wispered his name once again and hugged him tighter, closing my eyes. There was a bright light, and....  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Riku P.O.V*  
  
The darkness envolped me. Again. It wasn't like it was anything new to me. After all, darkness had taken me before. Only that time I didn't know, or did I? Maybe I should just give in. It wasn't like I deserved to live, anyway. After what I'd done, I deserved to die.I suppose being taken by darkness once more couldn't be much worse.I just wanted it all to end.I closed my eyes.  
  
"Riku!!!!!!!!!!"A vioce called out to me, one that was fermillair.No, it couldn't be.  
  
I looked up anyway."S-Sora..."I said.I jumped up and tore throguh the darkness to my friend."Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."My friend said with a smile adorning his face.  
  
"Sora,.......I'm sorry."I said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. It's all my fault this has happened, my fault for all of it. If it wasn't for me, none of this would be-"  
  
"Riku, I do not blame you for any of that."Sora said gentaly.  
  
"But if it wasn't me, none of this would have happened. You'd still be your happy self, everyone would be happy. I'm just the cause of everyone's pain."  
  
"No your not Riku. Your my best friend. And it dosn't matter what did in the past. What matter's is now."  
  
"And right now your being held captive by maniac's who want to tear you limb from limb and laugh demonicly while you bleed to death.And why?Because I was too weak to escape."  
  
"Riku, I don't care about all that. You guy's matter more to me then anything else. And I'd protect you all with my life."  
  
"But you'll probly die at this rate."  
  
"And I'd rather die a million death's then live through one knowing I let one of you guy's suffer.Ok?You don't have to beat yourself up over it. I can forgive and forget, so you can to?Ok, Riku?"He reached his hand out to me, simalar as to what I did so long ago on that ngiht on Destiny islands. But this time, it was an invitation to light. Not darkness.  
  
I smiled and took his hand."Ok, then."I wasn't going to fret over darkness anymore. I could forgive and forget. And I was going to fight for the light.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora's P.O.V*  
  
I exited from the last door, and stood back. Light streamed from all six doors.And I saw my frined's dissappear from each one. I held my keybalde high in the air,and it gleamed a gentle blue. The door's pulsated with light and dissappeared, never to trouble my friend's again.  
  
The keyblade dissappeared along with the doors.  
  
"Well done Sora, well done."The girl's vioce came to my ears. I turned around to see her floating there.  
  
"Did I do it?Did I free my friends?"  
  
"Yes Sora, you have."  
  
"Then have I changed anything?"  
  
"Every action change's the future, Sora-kun."  
  
"Then will this all end?"  
  
She smiled sadly."It will end. But when it does, will you still be you?"  
  
"What?What kind of qestion is that?"  
  
"One that only you can answer."The girl said before vanishing.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Third person P.O.V*  
  
Riku,Kairi,Donald,Goofy,Leon, and Yuffie all opened thair eye's at the same time. They all looked at each other, There was no doubt, Sora had saved them, And now they had to save Sora.  
  
"Let's go."Riku said, turned around to face the Castle chapel. He knew Sora was there. And he was coming to save him.  
  
Riku Fans:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!GO RIKU!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Needless to say, Malnificent was quite angery when she found out Sora was "dead". She was even more angery when she found out he wasn't dead, merely unconcious.  
  
"YOU IMBECILES!!!!!!!!HE'S NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!HE'S KNOCKED OUT!!!!!!!!YOU WERE SAPPSOED TO KEEP HIM AWAKE!!!!!!" She growled in rage. However, insetad of atatcking the heartless, she decided to focus on her punching bag. She summuned water energy into her palm and blasted Sora with it.  
  
Sora coughed up blood and opened his eyes. Oh yeah, his personal hell. Not a pretty dark area. A nice, scarey, spooky chapel with torches burning green fire, yup.He noticed Malnficient was no longer in her usual attire, but rather a Black and blood red robe. A green skull gem rested upon her coller, and a gothic star, underneath the robe was.....a red belly shirt!!!  
  
"AUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!IT'S HIDDIOUS!!TAKE IT AWAY!!!"Sora screamed in mock fear, though the sight before him was pretty grusume.  
  
"Shut up child!!I felt I needed a change, and beside's, your end will come soon, you shouldn't be careing about my taste in clothes."Malnificent's staff glowed blood red once more.  
  
Sora winced in pain, but was too tired and beaten to scream, he hung his head, but his face was twisted into a grimace of defiance."You can't destory me."He said weakly.  
  
"Yes I can, I will summun the ultimate darkness unleash hell upon you, and ultimately bring forth your demise."Malnifcent sneered.  
  
"We'll see about that Malnificent!!!"A fermailler vicoe cried out.  
  
Reviewers:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Wha...."Sora murmered weakly and looked up. His vision blurred, and slowly cleared to reveal the forms of.....  
  
"Riku, Kairi......"Sora said, a slight smile coming across his feature's as the darkness finally made him pass out.  
  
Riku burst into the room, Leon, Yuffie, Doanld and Goffy at his side, all bent on one thing, kicking Malnificent's butt.  
  
Kairi rushed to Sora's side. "Sora.."She said, her vioce filled with relife and saddness at the same time.Riku and co turned to Sora to ensure thair friend was ok.  
  
Sora weakly opened his eyes."Guys..."He said, wincing in pain once again, as Malnificent's attack still hadn't faltered,  
  
Malnificent took this chance and fled the room.  
  
Riku and Leon both drew thair blade's and slashed at Sora's bonds. The keybearer fell to the floor in a heap. His shoulder's shoke weakly.(You know how if soemone is really hurt or tired they'll start to shake?Yeah...just had to clear that......)  
  
"Oh Sora.."Kairi wispered and threw her arms around him.  
  
Sora smiled weakly."Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Well, you should be for one thing."Yuffie joked gently as she helped the boy to his feet.  
  
Sora shoke weakly and would have fallen once again if it weren't for the fact that Riku cought him. Sora coughed into his hand and it pulled away bloodily.  
  
/What have they done to him?/ Riku wondered as he helped his best friend stand. However, he decided not to ask Sora this."C'mon, let's get outta here." He said instead.  
  
The gang began to head for the exit, but a vioce stopped them.  
  
"Where do you tihnk you're going?"It demanded.  
  
"We're taking Sora home."Riku growled.  
  
A figure appeared in front of them. It was a man, he lookedi n about his twenties. He ahd long, flowing silver hair with black streaks. His skin was a deep tan. Various scars lined his face. A long torn slik black cape fell down his shoudlers. A sword hung in his belt, as well as some arrows. A blood red pitch fork was in his right hand.He wore a black elather torn muscle shirt, and black leather pants. His finegr's ended in garnled, inhumanly sharp claws, and torn black dragon winsg erupted from his back. But what really got you were his eyes. His eyes were like a cats, and a terrifiying blodo red that tore throguh you and saw your deepest fears. This, was Lucifer.  
  
"Hand over the keybearer. He die's here."  
  
"No he dosn't, because his friend's are here with him."Leon said.  
  
"Hand him over!"Lucifer growled and summuned dark energy into his palm, sending it headng streight for Sora. Riku took the hit.  
  
"Gah!"He said, wincing painfully as the attack sent him slamming into the ground and go entirely numb.  
  
"If you will not allow me to destroy him, I sappose I will have to give his death to each of you, too."Lucifer spoke darkly.  
  
Sora hauled himself to his feet."No Lucifer, leave my friend's out of this."He said, weakly but defiantly.He coughed up more blood.  
  
Lucifer smirked."So, I sappose goody two-shoe's Sora can't handle seeing his friend's killed off when he should be the one to die?Hmm...that sound's liek fun, no?"He sent a wave of energy at Sora, hurling him into a wall. He pulled a black arrow from his belt and slashed both of his wrists. The blood flowed out of them and became dark energy. Lucifer held up his pitch fork and the drak energy began to swirl into it. He slashed his chest and more blood poured.  
  
"Darkness, come to my aid.  
  
Accept my offering,  
  
Blood of a demon,  
  
Darkness,  
  
Encapture light within your spell,  
  
Destroy all, create nothing but pain,  
  
These's children had a quest  
  
It was all in vain  
  
To rescue the keybearer  
  
Was thair aim.  
  
Now it end's here  
  
There will be nothing but fear.  
  
Today they all die  
  
So heed my cry  
  
They all escaped wrath before  
  
But this time  
  
Light is no more!"  
  
Lucifer smirked coldy as his skin re-knit itself. The last drops of blood entered the glowing black pitchfork. And then Lucifer slammed the three points of the pitchfork into his chest. Blood poured from the wound, and dark energy flowed inside of Lucifer, and darkness came from every flame in the area and into the body of the demon. Lucifer smirked, and glowed with balck and blood red energy. His eye's glowed with firey blood red power."Prepare to die." And then, he sent all of the dark energy at Sora's friends.  
  
There was no way to dodge the atatck. Riku realized this. And there was no way to survive it either.  
  
"NO!!!!"Sora screamed and pulled himself up, and ran between the attack and his friends.  
  
And then it hit.The energy slammed upon the keybearer. Sora cried out in pain and there was a flash of white light.  
  
When Kairi opened her eyes, Sora floated in the air, glowing a dark red. His eyes were closed in obvious pain.  
  
"Fool!"Lucifer cried."Why take an attack for them?Are you so blind, you'd give your life for them?"  
  
"Sora!Why?"Kairi cried, too shocked to move.  
  
Sora opened his eyes, and answered."Because my friend's mean more to me then any treasure,mroe to me than my own life."He spoke to his friend's specialficuly." I told you, I would do anything for you guys.. It dosn't matter what happens to me. What matter's to me are you guys. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shine's within. And for me, that lgiht's you guys.I'd gladly give my life for you guy's, any day. And if that be today, so be it. If my sacrifice kept my friend's from suffering, then it was all worth it. And my heart will stay with my friends.For deep down, there is a light that never goes out."With that, Sora smiled. And closed his eyes.  
  
The keybearer winced in pain, and tears fell down his cheeks, as the last of the attack finsihed him off.  
  
And Sora's lifeless body fell to the cold stone floor.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
To be Countinued.....  
  
R&R, no flames Flames=No more story 


	9. Light and Darkness

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer(The one who dosn't own Kingdom Hearts)  
Chapter Nine:Light and Darkness  
***********************************************************************  
Me:My brain..............My BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN...................  
  
Sora:Ehhhhhhh...........what's wrong?  
  
Me:My heart is saying Type, and my brain is saying go do something else...  
  
Riku:Dude.....that sucks  
  
Me:And in order to finally get myself to type, I had to ask Shadow-of-hearts to threaten to quit writing HER story if I didn't start writing this, and later on, I had to have Maester Sora Z threaten to Have Ansem RAPE and KILL poor Sora if I didn't get typing.(You wanna know why this scare's me so much?I'll tell You at the end of the chapter, and no, it's not YOAI evil pictures...it's...diffrent...)  
  
Shadow-of-hearts:You'll thank us for this later.  
  
Maester Sora Z:GET TYPING OR I'LL PUT MORE EVIL PICTURES IN YOUR HEAD!!!  
  
Me:Yeah..I thank you now, cause my brain is now saying to type, and type fast^^  
  
Riku:Yeah wellll.......anyways...  
  
Sora:I died......:(  
  
Me:It's ok, Sora-kun. Your still alive here....  
  
Sora:So?I DIED!!!  
  
Me:Poor Sora-kun*huggle's Sora-kun*That better?  
  
Sora:^^Yuppers.  
  
Me:Here's our response's to Your guy's Reviews  
  
~Kyomi Evana~  
You really think this is good?Wowie^^Thankya's^^ And...does Sora come back?Hmmmm......Should I tell ya?Naaaaaaaaah...........Oh, but you get a Little Debbie's Snack cake^^  
  
~safasdf ~  
Ahhh...ok, I'm not mad at you no more?You like Cows...o.o;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
~B~  
Great, give me a dead line why don't cha? Yeah yeah, see, I UPDATED!!LOOK! And does he come back? Ha ha ha, maybe I shouldn't..........You'll see what happens, But NO ONE THREATEN'S Crystal-chan, It is Crystal-chan who threatens!!But ya get a gaint toosie roll for reviewin  
  
~Kang-shi~  
Hee hee^^Thanks. This story Rulz?Dude....*spray paint's that on a wall*GRAFITTI!! Hee hee. Lighten up?Hey, it's an angst fic. But the good news is, that's pretty much it for toture scene's, but dun' worry toture fans, there is still pain in store for Sora-kun. Of course I will countiue...Why wouldn't I? Here, you get..............A chocolate bar^^  
  
~Maester Sora (Soraplushie)~  
I made U cry? Does that mean this was moving? THAT'S WHAT I WANTED!!Thanks^^ *hand's you a tissue and a box of Nerds* *Pat's Chibi Ansem on the back*Its ok^^ Of course I will keep writing, but If I ever get "Don't wanna write" symptom's ever again, I'll need you or shadow-of-hearts ta' get me out of it^^Thank's for bein' around ta sapport me*take's out glass of mountain dew and hand's U one*Cheers^^  
  
~kako~  
Glad ya liked it Kako, but please, call me Crystal, NOT Kristen, ok? Oh, and U get.......A cookie^^  
  
~ Angel-chan (shadow-of-hearts)~  
Thank's a ton^^U rock girl^^ Glad ya liked it. Will Sora-kun come back?Sorry, I can't even tell YOU that. You liked the Riku fangirls?Thank ya's^^Here, Yoooou get......Nerd's and some Mountain Dew^^ Hope ya like this chapter too   
  
~Jade Star~  
First off, I LOVE YOUR NAME MAN!!THAT IS A COOL NAME!! If you write that name on an english paper or something, your sure to get TEN extra credit points just for having a cool nickname*nod nod* Um..anyway's....Of course I will countiue, why wouldn't I? Will he be back?Gooood qestion. Hee hee, BEAT LUCIFER!!BWA HA HA HA HA HA!! Oh, and U get...A GAINT OREO!!!  
  
~PrincessSwifty~  
Glad ya like it Princess^^ And thanks for the *BEST FIC AWARD!!*(Princess e-mailed me and gave me an award^^Isn't she nice?) You rock^^ And Yeeeeeeeeew gets......A bag full of pop-ables(You know, them little bite size chocolate's shaped like Balls((No, not THAT kind, smart one)) and they are all...tasty))Hope ya liek em.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's it people^^ For those of you who I may have missed, sorries^^ Oh, and...  
  
Sora:TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!BURNANATING THE FLAMERS!!!(Inside joke, go here and watch the video, and You may get it, it's quite funny)  
  
Warnings:None that I can think of for this chapter, cept it may be a tiny bit sad, andt here isn't much huamr  
  
Me:Um,.....anyway's, here we go^^  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Third person P.O.V*  
  
Kairi ran to her fallen friend."Sora!!!"She cried.  
  
She held her friend's fallen body in her arms."Sora.....Sora, wake up!"  
  
Riku walked up to his friend."Kairi.........I.......He.........."Riku couldn't find words.  
  
Yuffie held her hand up to her mouth."No.....he...can't be.."  
  
Leon just stood there, completly at loss for words.  
  
Donald considered running over to the two teens, but Goofy just silently told him to stay by placing his hand on Donald's shoulder.  
  
Lucifer smirked."He's gone forever. And now, I have, the ultimate power."  
  
Riku could only watch as balck energy floated from Sora's lifeless body, along with a single gem. It was shaped like the pendent on Sora's necklace,and was of the purest black. Lucifer grabbed the floating gem.  
  
"Behold....the reverse heart gem. It hold's my ultimate power, sealed so long ago by the gardien of Kingdom Hearts. And now that have my ultimate power..." The gem glowed and became a black pendent around the demosn neck. Lucifer cackled as blood red streaks appeared upon his demon wings,and bone's sproated from him, a dragon tail bone. Muscle formed upon it, followed by black scales. Lucifer glowed with a black and red light. He smirked."You are of no use to me now, children. The legend is fulfileld. The keybearer has been scarificed....and now....I hold the ultimate power. You will never stop me." Lucifer laughed and disappeared in a flash of black light.  
  
Kairi just sat there on her knee's, holding the body of the beaten keybearer in her arms. Her eye's filled will tears of sorrow."Sora......."She wispered, and tears began to flow.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora's P.O.V*  
I knew I was dead. I knew my life had ended. But I didn't care. What mattered was that my friend's were ok.  
  
But they wouldn't be ok. Now that I was dead, Lucifer was stronger then ever. Perhap's my sacrifice was in vain. I geuss I'll never know.  
  
I floated through a world of pain and misory. Or so it seemed to me. Everything caused me pain. The keyblade brough me them nice little heartless to deal with, a couple dozen fight's that lead to near-death experiances, a nice fight to the death with my best friend, oh, did I mention the whole stabbing myself in the heart thing? Was this all destiny was? Pain. Was that it?  
  
I didn't want to go back to the world. Didn't want to handle any more battles. I just wanted to be a normal kid again. All the keyblade caused was misory to me, and my friends. It was no gift. It was a curse.  
  
Atleast it's all over now. There is no pain here, There is nothing here. Nothing but my thoguht's and memories of life. And those are slowly dissappearing. My friends? Who are they?  
  
Maybe I should just give up. Screw it all. Game over man. Heartless:10 Sora:0  
  
Who cared of they all got killed by Lucifer? Who cared if Lucifer took over? Does it matter? I'm dead. Gone.  
  
There's no way out.  
  
I'm trapped here, though I suppose I deserve it. After all, It's my fault. If I wasn't the damn keyblade Master, Riku would not have become evil, Kairi probly wouldn't be a princess of heart. We'd all be normal kdis, back on the island. That is how it should have been.  
  
I sappose I'll never understand.  
  
All will be pain and misory for me. I'm sinking, falling into darkness. Where is the light? Is it just, gone?  
  
Like me?  
  
Forever.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Third person P.O.V*  
  
Kairi just sat there on her knees, tears slipping down her cheeks. She didn't want to move.  
  
"Why?"She choked out."Sora.....why did you have to..."  
  
Yuffie blinked back tears, trying not to cry. Then the tears just fell.  
  
Leon just closed his eyes, not wanting to accept the fact that the keybearer was gone.  
  
And tears fell.  
  
The tears glowed in the darkness of the castle chapel. Each a diffrent color. Leon's a dark red, Yuffie's a gentle yellow, Donald's blue, Goofy's green. And Kairi's, pure white.  
  
The tears glowed in the darkness, each a diffrent color. They each pulsated with light, and each drifted torward's the body of Sora.   
  
The tears each circled Sora's body. The battered keybearer floated into the air, glowing with a white light.  
  
Suddenly Kairi's necklace glowed with a bright white light. The pendent tugged at Kairi's body, floating torward's Sora. Kairi pulled the necklace from around her neck. It floated in her palm, glowing with angelic light.  
  
At the same moment, a black ring floated from Riku's pocket(Yada yada yada, I know I havn't mentioned it untill now, It'll be explained later^^;;;;;)It floated in his palm as well. The ring glowed a shadowish black.  
  
Riku closed his eye's, and a single silver tear fell down his cheek. The tear fell upon Sora's heart.And then...  
  
The beaten keybear's body glowed brighter. And his crown necklace floated from his neck. It floated above him, and Kairi's own pendent became the center of the crown. Riku's ring surronded the two, and a rainbow light flew from the newly formed pendent.   
  
"Sora...."Kairi wispered.  
  
And then the tears entered Sora's body. There was a flash of rainbowish light, and a vioce rang out. A soft, gentle vioce, thoguh at the same time, powerful and strong.  
  
"The sacrifice of one will awaken a great power, and darkness and light will entwine in that hour. And these thee bring forth the Essance of heart.And this...is how it shall be."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora's P.O.V*  
  
I felt myself being pulled back. Back to the real world./ No!!I don't want to go back!I should be dead! I don't want to go back to more pain! Why can't I just stay here, and just have no more of it./I cried mentally.  
  
/Because Life isn't that simple. Because it's not over yet. And because the world needs you./ A vioce told me.  
  
/But I don't want any more responsiblity. I'm just a fourteen year old kid. I shouldn't have to deal with this! The worst thing I should have to deal with is not being able to find something to wear to school, or some other teen problem./  
  
/Sora, the world need's you. You are the Essance of Heart./  
  
/Essance? Me? I'm just the keybearer. Not the Effil of heat./  
  
/Essance of heart, smart one. And so you are.The heart of every world, every element. That is you./  
  
A shimmering Crystal appeared before me, in the shape of a rainbow starburst.(No,not the candy)  
  
/I know you have doubts, but now you must put them aside. Step up and fight for what You love, claim your birthright./  
  
The Crystal Sang. It called to me, pulling me to it, demanding That I touch it. I stepepd foreward, and reached foreward, one finger resting on it's tip.There was a blinding light, and something engulfed me, something so powerful, so incredible. It melded into my bones, my blood, the very core of what I am, my soul. Then, it was gone, and I fell to the floor, filled with a power and knowledge not of my own. I knew. The knowledge the dragon's held, and the Fairies held was mine. I was the core of all Hearts, I was the embodiment of all it was...  
  
And so it would be.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Third person P.O.V*  
  
The body of the keybearer floated upright in the air. Tears flowed from Sora's body, and they formed angel wings from his back. Each feather looked like crystals, each representing a diffirent element. Red representing fire, Blue stood water, a very light blue for air, a deep green representing earth, a cool yellow for thunder, deep black for darkness, and clear white for light. And mixed with thease colors were feather's of bronze, silver, and gold.  
  
The wings folded around the fourteen year old, and there was a burst of light. The wings parted, and now Sora was wearing diffrent clothes.  
  
He wore the same jacket thingy, only now it was all shimmery, and upon the sleeve's were two gold crown symbols. His crown necklace was now made of Crystal and embedded in the Essance Crystal. He wore Long black jeans which were torn at the knees. His belt was a shiny silver, and two more belts were fastened upon his calves. Below that was two small diamond's on each leg, and a chain hanging from this Crystal. The chain was connected too another crown symbol(silver this time) and the crown symbol attached to a chain that went around his leg. His Shoe's were now black with blue flames upon them. His glove's were about the same, only a crown symbol was printed upon the top instead of that metal circle.  
  
A keyblade appeared in a flash of rainbow energy. It had a spikey handle, and the handle was made of diamond. From the handle came a long golden staff. From the staff came the key part, which was made of rainbow Crystal, and from the two ends, blue energy crackled. Hanging from the end of the keyblade, the keychain, was a blue Crsytal heart with two crystal rainbow chibi wings coming from the heart.   
  
The keybearer's hand reached out and grabbed the newly created keyblade.  
  
And Sora opened his eyes.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora's P.O.V*  
I slowly stood, no longer afraid. I could sense things now, I could feel the individual presence of everyone in the room and beyond. There, in teh sky just beyond the castle, flew a heartles. I couldn't see him, but I felt him. And I could feel the elements. Burning in each person was a strand or two of the elements. Riku possessed Darkness and Fire in his blood. Kairi light, life, and air. Leon was Fire, water, and just the faintest bit of darkness. Yuffie was of Thunder and water. Donald was Fire and air, and Goofy earth. The Heartless were pure Darkness. And I, I was everything.  
  
"Sora!!!"Kairi cried and rushed over to me, throwing her arms around me, crying in pure joy.  
  
"Sora!!"Everyone else cried.  
  
I smiled and placed my own arms around Kairi,"Kairi, Thank you."I wispered.  
  
After a minute or so, we finally pulled away, both slightly emberessed at our actions.  
  
"But.........how?"Kairi asked.  
  
"Well, you remember that legend you told? That was it. Your light, and Riku is darkness. You combined your powers, and here I am."  
  
"So, then, the Essance is now complete."A vioce said.  
  
The girl from my dreams appeared.  
  
"Hey, who are you?"I asked.  
  
"Well, I am the Fairy of Legends, Gaia. And this Legend is not yet complete."She said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"Riku asked, slightly ticked at this newcomer.  
  
"Calm Riku, I am a friend. And I have somthing for each of you." She said. She held up her hand, and six pendents appeared."You each play a role." She stepped up to Leon first, and handed him a flame shaped one.  
  
"Leon, you are the embodiment of fire. The pendent allows you to use fire abilty's, you know, flames and such.And it also allows You to be far stronger then you were before, super-strength, if you will."Leon put it on, and fiery dragon wings erupted from his back.  
  
Gaia nodded and moved on to Yuffie."Yuffie, you are the emboidiment of Thunder." She placed a lightning-bolt shaped pendent around Yuffie's neck. Chibish angel wings appeared upon Yuffie's back, decorated with lightning bolts."You can use Thunder based attacks and such, and you have now gained the power of telaportation."  
  
She moved on to Donald and placed a Shimmering Liquidy feather pendent around Donald's neck.His staff changed to a glaive with a moon blade at the end"You double as the water and air embodiment. You use water and air attacks. And You can now fly, like in neverland. And you can heal people, as is water's nature."  
  
Gaia walked over to Goofy and placed a leaf pendent round his neck."You gain the power of earth, as you are the strong but gentle type. You gain the power of mind reading, though you won't be able to read your friend's minds."Angel wings made of leaves appeared on Goofy's back.  
  
She then walked to Riku. And she smiled at him."You are the embiodiment of the shadows." She placed a black dragon scale pendent his neck,and Riku began to change.  
  
Black angel wings appreared from Riku, as his clothe's changed into his dark....suite.....thingy......yeah. And in his hands, appeared a keyblade, with a dragon's eye on the handle.  
  
"Riku, you are the dragon blade master. You'll discover your own powers in time." Gaia said, and then walked up to Kairi.  
  
She placed A pure white pendent around Kairi's neck, shaped like a tear. Pure white angel wings erupetted from her back. Her mini dress changed to a mini kimino skirt. Her Shirt now had one spegetti strap upon her left shoulder. And Thease sleeve thing's appeared on her arms, with long silky cloth hanging off of them and looking quite graceful.(You know thsoe thing's Yuna from FFIX or which ever FF it is wears?Yeah, just like those, I WANT SOME OF THEM, THOSE THINGS ARE COOL MAN)  
  
A feathery bow appeared in her right hand, as did a quill of arrow's upon her back.  
  
"And the angel of light is complete. You too, will discover your own abilty's in time."Gaia said.  
  
And then she turned to me.  
  
"You are the Essance of Heart. You have every element at your beck and call. Even reality bends at your will. Use your power's well, Sora." Gaia turned to everyone."You have to stop Lucifer,for he now has the power to destroy every world. So go. You will know where it is. The End of the World. Now, I bide you farewell."And with that, Gaia vanished.  
  
"Lets go."I siad, and we flew out of that dreaded chapel. And I never wanted to see it again, as long as I lived.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Third person P.O.V*  
  
Lucifer stalked into the grand Hall. Malnificent sat there, terrified.  
  
"You failed me."Lucifer sneered. He held out his hand and Malnificent cried out in pain.  
  
"Master, please...."She cried out in a pained vioce.  
  
"Master nothing! You failed me! But that is no matter to me now. For now, I have unlimited power."Lucifer smirked coldly."I tihnk I should test it."  
  
Malnificent stared with wide eyes as Lucifer sent an energy beam slamming into her. She fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Already so beaten?Your weaker then that pathetic keybearer."Lucifer sneered. He held up his pitchfork, and it glowed blood red and black. He held the points to Malnificent's heart.  
  
Malnificent screamed.  
  
And it was the last thing she would ever do.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora's P.O.V*  
Riku sidled up next to me. The other's were farther behind, so they couldn't hear us.  
  
"You okay?"He asked me.  
  
"I'm fine Riku. The entire world is depending on me, but it's backing me up, too. I'll be okay."  
  
"I mean, Really, Sora. Are You okay? What happened back there?" He asked.  
  
I looked away."I don't.....wanna talk about it."I wispered, not wanting to remember.  
  
Riku placed a hand on my shoulder."It's ok Sora.."  
  
"Riku....I'm scared. I shouldn't be, but I am."I admitted.  
  
"Of course you are. Everyone's scared, Sora."  
  
"No Riku, you don't understand. I just........died......I don't want to do that again. I don't wanna go through any more. I can't take it."I said, closing my eyes as I felt a tear slip down my cheek."And the entire world is depending on me."  
  
"Sora, it's ok. I understand. Everyone does."  
  
"No you don't Riku. Even I don't understand. I geuss, I never will understand."I smiled gently."I was being Selfish, wasn't I?"  
  
"No. You weren't."  
  
"Yes I was."I said."It is wrong of me to just be thinking of me. I have all of you depending on me.And I can't be showing fear now."  
  
Riku nodded."Ok...then. Your sure your okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."I said, but I kenw I was lying. I was scared. And scarred. Emontionally and pysically. Memories haunted me. And I sappose they always will. I will alway's shudder whenever memories of this surface.  
  
And I knew, I wasn't ok.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Me:THERE!!SEE B?I GOT IT BY THE DEADLINE!!*Woots*DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!!  
  
Maester Sora Z:NOW CHEAK IT FOR SPELLING!!!  
  
Me:GAH!!HELL NO!!  
  
Maester Sora Z:DO IT OR I'LL HAVE ANSEM RAPE SORA!!!  
  
Me:No!!*huggle's Sora-kun and looks scared out of her mind*  
  
Shadow-of-hearts:Dude, why's she so freaked out.  
  
Me:Ummm....no reason...........  
  
Shadow-of-Hearts:*goes through Crystal's Dairy that she has onyl wrritnin once**Reads outload*Its creepy, whenver I read a KH fanfic, I alway's play it in my ehad, with myself in Sora' place. And for some reason, I like Fanfic's hwere Sora gtes beat up alot. Creepy no. One of thease days I'm gonna scare myself out of my mind. Theo nyl angst fics I hate are one's where Sora gets like......Raped or osmething,c ause that just scres me out of my mind. Plus last time I read one of them, the night fater I had a dream I was Sora's place....Yoooooou shouldn't be reading that........  
  
Maester Sora Z:o.O  
  
Me:Ok, so I'm weird. WHATEVER!!!  
  
Me:Anyway's the fanfic is enetring the final Climax. Just a few more hcapetrs. But don't worry angst fans, there is tsill alot in store for Sora^^  
  
R&R PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!C'mon, pelase! NO FLAMES(Woudl write that in gaint bold print if I knew how) 


	10. Scarred

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter ten:Scarred  
***********************************************************************  
Me:*Moan's and hold's jaw*  
  
Riku:What's up with her?  
  
Me:*Moan's again*  
  
Sora:She just got back from the Dentist, and he gave her a filling, the novacain is still in effect.  
  
Me:*moan*  
  
Riku:Ehhhh....what do we do?The autheress can't talk....  
  
Me:*write's sloppily on card and hand's it to Sora*  
  
Sora:*Read'a outloud*I'm sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. First off, I got Pokemon Ruby-  
  
Me:*dances*  
  
Sora:And I'm working on the flash intro for my KH site. So now I gotta devide my time between six things, School, friends, This fanfic, Tv, eating, and Pokemon Ruby.   
  
Me:*nods*  
  
Sora:Erm...anyway's, another reason this took so long is because the story got took down, FF.net is evil and took it down. I couldn't re-upload it untill the 28th of March, because I got suspended too...:(   
  
Me:*cries*  
  
Sora:Eh..anyways It's back up now, but we're-Is that an R?  
  
Me:*nods*  
  
Sora:Oh..........But we're back to 0 reviews, that sucks. We can't answer any of your reviews, because we've lost them all.  
  
All:*tear tear*  
  
Sora:Can You all do us a feeever?Fever?  
  
Riku:I think that says Favor.  
  
Sora:Oh. Favor, and review. CauseI had 58 reviews, and I was very happy, now I have none. If you can atleast get to 30 or higher by the last chapter, I'll post an epilouge and maybe some bloopers.Oh, and thank's for reviewing before this story got took down. You all rock.   
Signeeeeeeeed,  
~*Crystal the Keybearer*~  
  
Warnings:Erm, none for this chapter, but next chapter, watch out! Oh, and this chapter ends in a cliffie.  
  
Stuff between thease "/ /" Mean's italics  
  
Stuff between "" Mean someone say's something.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora P.O.V*  
  
We flew through the air on elemental wings. We were heading torward's a huge black cloud, as everyone getting a strong sense of evil and pain there.Also, something was calling me there.  
  
I flew through the air on new rainbow wings. My eye's were set foreward torward's a black cloud high in the sky. My mind was elsewhere, however.(People sure do daydream alot in my fics, don't they?)  
  
My mind was drifting back to Hallow Bastion. I didn't want it too, but it did anyway. Image's were burned into my mind, word's, memories, each horrifying, and demanding I look at them. And I couldn't pull myself away from my own mind. I knew they were burned there, and they would alway's haunt me.  
  
True, my pysical wound's had healed, but there were still visable scars.  
  
They would alway's remain.  
  
As would the memories.  
  
/"Ah...........keybearer...how nice to ah, see you again.."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Drop the keyblade."  
  
"...Unless you want to be responsable for your friends death."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"You won't get away with this...."  
  
"Sora.."  
  
"Oh, I already have, Keybearer, I already have."   
  
"Sora..."  
  
"We want revenge Keybearer..."  
  
"Sora.."  
  
"Submit!!"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Come my little puppet, and let me show you darkness."  
  
"You can break easy, or you can break hard, keybearer."  
  
GIVE UP!! GIVE IN!!! MAKE IT END!!!  
  
."This is how much longer the boy has to live. Kill him slowly, as slowly and painfully as you can,but within the hour, see if you can atleast do that correctly."  
  
"So, is the little keybearer having fun?"  
  
"The darkness will destroy you."  
  
"Then will this all end?"  
  
"It will end. But when It does, will you still be you?"/  
  
"SORA!!!"Kairi's vioce burst through the flashbacks.  
  
I blinked and shoke my head."Huh?"  
  
"Sora, I just asked how much longer untill we get there?" Kairi asked, her hair blowing gently along with the breeze.  
  
"Uh, I dunno, a little while."I replied.  
  
"You ok?Daydreaming about wonder balls again?"  
  
At this I laughed. It was inside joke from before this all began...  
  
/I sat on the sandy beach. Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and myself were playing truth or dare. I wasn't paying attention though.  
  
I was day dreaming.  
  
About Wonder balls.  
  
They were so....Amazing....  
  
Chocolate balls of chocolate, with candy inside. Yummmy.....  
  
Suger is good.  
  
"SORA!!!"A voice yelled. My head snapped up, too late! Riku's wooden practice sword bopped me on the head.  
  
"Ow!!"I cried."What the heck was that for?" I demanded.  
  
"That was for daydreaming for the millionth time."Riku replied cooly, his eye's sparkling with mischif and wearing his 'I'm better then you' look.  
  
I rolled by eyes at him.  
  
Kairi giggled."We're playing truth or dare, remember?Selphie just asked you."  
  
"Oh uh, Dare!"I said.  
  
Selphie laughed."Ok, sing a song from a tv cermercial."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"Riku and Kairi screamed at the same time.  
  
I grinned. Bwa ha ha ha ha, oh how I loved annoying them, BWA HA HA HA HA!!I got up and started singing.(Horribly off-key)  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOH I wonder,wonder, oo ahh oo ahh oo, WHAT'S IN A WONDER BALL?????????"Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka all fell over, holding thair head's in a pain that only come's from listening to an annoying song sung horribly off key.  
  
Kairi looked up at the sky and silently mouthed "WHY????"  
  
Riku was attempting to strangle Seplhie for bringing the end of the world upon them, however, My horrible singing was making him unable to see streight, and was strangling Wakka by mistake. Not that anyone cared.  
  
"Who know's what surprise's a wonder ball can hide? Yummy Nestle chocolate, with candy shapes inside!OOOOOOH I WONDER,wonder, oo ahh oo ahh oo, what's in a wonder ball?"  
  
Then I said, in an annoying little kids vioce."Nestle Wonder balls, made from REAL nestle chocolate, with candy shapes inside, shaped like your FAVORITE disney charecters.(I ate two of the 101 dalmations, think that's why you gotta find 99?)Some EVEN change color, or are SUPER sour. And it even come's with a STICKER!!!NESTLE WONDER BALLS, IT'S CANDY, AND CHOCOLATE, AND A PRIZE IN A BOX!!!!"  
  
I switched back to my horribly off-key singing vioce."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH I WONDER, OO AHH OO AHH OO AHH OO, WHAT'S IN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR WONDER BALL?"/  
  
Riku flew over."What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
I grinned demoniclly.  
  
Riku's eye's got wide."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"He cried.  
  
I opened my mouth to sing, but something happened and his mouth shut.The autheress was trying to get him to sing, so she could bash Riku indirectly, but million's of Riku-fangirl's were holding her back.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Then Yuffie flew up to us."Hooooooooooow?"She asked."What made him stop singing?IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It isn't..unless there's some god-like force dictating what we say, the way we move, what we think..the very words I'm sayingr ight now......"Leon said, getting dangourusly close to realizing this is all a fanfic and we are being controlled by a 13-year old suger-high maniac with MSN internet access and cabel connection.  
  
I blinked."Erm.....whatever."  
  
We flew for a little while. I looked up at the dark cloud. Something was drawing me there. Something good, and at the same time, something Malignant(WOOT!!!!!I DISCOVERED AN AMAZNG WORD!!!)Whatever it was, I was gonna find out what it was.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I sighed in slight relief when my Feet touched the surprisingly solid surface of the black cloud. Flying was fun, but flying for ten hours? One tends to be tired after such a journey.  
  
I looked around as my comrad's also landed, each gracefully, except for Goofy, who landed on his face.  
  
"Ok, now what?"Yuffie asked.  
  
I looked across the cloud. Lightning and thunder dotted the sky. A sudden image just poped in my head, a sort of black arrow, pointing us in a direction. From the looks of everyone else, they had seen the same.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay....I geuss we follow the yellow brick road."I commented.  
  
We walked in silence for awhile, taking on the utter emptyness of everything here. There was nothing here, nothing but black wispy cloud, and the sound's of thunder and the flashes of lightning.  
  
It was all so empty.   
  
It wasn't that bad. After all I had gone through, emptiness was ok for awhile.  
But strangly, as each step drew us closer to wherever the 'Yellow Brick road' had pointed us, I felt this sense of dread coming, like I got whenever I was riding to school and we three forths of the way there.  
After several hours of walking, we decided to get some sleep.  
"But wait, what if some evil.....................thing tries to attack us?"Kairi asked.  
"We'll sleep in shifts, and two of us will take watch."Riku said.  
"I'll do first watch."I said instantly.  
Riku shoke his head."I don't think so Sora. After all that's happened, you need sleep."Riku said cooly, pushing me down gentaly. The cloud was all fluffy, and pretty comfy for a black cloud.  
"But I-"  
"No buts."Leon said."Me and Riku will do first watch. Get some sleep."  
I reluctantly lay down and closed my eyes. And in a few moments, sleep claimed my weary mind.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
/I stepped into a huge bowl. Black jagged walls surronded me. Where was everyone?  
  
"Riku..........Kairi?"I called.  
  
"They're not here, Essance."A cold vicoe said.  
  
I turned, and before me stood Lucifer, his eyes glowing creepily.  
  
I cried out as chains grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.  
  
Lucifer held up his fork, and it glowed a blood red.  
  
"No...Please!!!"I cried./  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Riku's P.O.V*  
  
Ok, I was bored. There was NOTHING to do.   
  
"No....please....no........"A vicoe said from behind me.  
  
I turned around.  
  
Sora was tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
"No.......Please........don't........"He said again.  
  
"Sora?"I walked over to him and bent down "Sora?Sora...Wake up!"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Sora P.O.V*  
  
/ I cried out in pain.  
  
Lucifer held his fork to my throat.  
  
His eyes glowed blood red, and they were all I could see.  
  
"Soon......"He said coldy. Then he brought the fork down./  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed and bolted upright, shaking.  
  
"Sora?Are you ok?"Riku asked.  
  
"Huh?I'm fine..."I said, shaking my head to clear it.  
  
"Sora, don't lie to me, Your not ok. What was it?"  
  
I closed my eyes."I dreamt, I was stuck with just me and Lucifer, and he had me tied down....and he was......Toturing me...like Malnificent was. And then he said soon..and...and then I woke up."  
  
Riku just nodded."Weird."Was his comment.  
  
I shrugged."Did I wake anyone up?"I asked, trying to get off the subject.  
  
Riku shoke his head."Nah, no one. They must be deaf or something."  
  
I chuckled."Yeah, I geuss so."Then I yawned.  
  
Riku smiled."You should go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm not tired."I said, then instantly fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day we all awoke feeling pretty good. Well, save for one thing.  
  
"I'm hungry."I stated.  
  
Everyone anime fell.  
  
"Your alway's hungry!!!"Donald said.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Kairi giggled."Don't worry, I brought some food." She pulled out a bag.  
  
Riku grabbed the bag and read alound."Insta-food?"He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It works, honest, all I do is add water, and we have a perfect thingy of food."She said.  
  
I took the bag from Riku and opened it. I summuned water into my palm and threw it into the bag.  
  
There was a 'poof' sound and before us were.....six Mcdonald's meals?o.O  
  
I shrugged. No point in qestioning the obvious weirdness of it. It was food, and I was Hungry.  
  
After we ate.("Damn Mcdonalds, why couldn't we have gotten Wendy's?"Riku commented.)We headed off once more, the "yellow arrow thingy in our minds" guiding us.  
  
Finally we stepped up to a huge bowl. It was like someone had taken a giant ice cream scooper and just scooped a chunk right out of the cloud.  
  
"Gawrsh, you could put alotta cereal in this here bowl."Goofy commented.  
  
I laughed. Not quite at Goofy, but more at what surrounded the bowl. Huge spikey cliffs. "Geuss they weren't counting on us having wings, eh?"I said and spread my wings, rising into the air.  
  
The other's shrugged and followed. I powered high into the air, then folded my wings, and dove.  
I sped downward, feeling gravity pulling at me. There is nothing better then flying. Nothing. I was freefalling headfirst into a battle that could lead to certin death, cool!!  
Finally I pulled my wings out, feeling the snap back as my wings cought air as I neared the ground.  
  
I held my keyblade close.  
  
And suddenly Something held my keyblade back. I looked up to see my hand stuck, because it was holding my keyblade. Where my wrist was there was this redish ripple, as If it was trying to go through a wall, and the wall wouldn't let my keyblade through.(Think like in KH, where's there's this invisable wall that gets ripple's when Goofy and Donald smack into them, but dosn't effect Sora)  
  
My hand hurt, and something shocked my hand.  
  
"AH!"The force caused me to let go of my keyblade and fall to the ground.  
  
And everything was dark.  
  
"Huh?Guys!!!"I called. And I realized they weren't here  
  
"They arn't here child."A vioce said coldly.  
  
I looked up.  
  
Lucifer stepped into the light."It's just you and me Keybearer."  
  
Suddenly darkness grabbed at me and held me agianst a wall. I cried out. This had to be another dream.  
  
Lucifer grinned darkly, showing yellowed fangs."No Sora, this isn't a dream. Your not going to wake up. Not this time."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
TBC....  
  
Sora:*lower eye lid twitches*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NO NO NO NO NO DAMNIT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STOP THERE!!!!!!????????   
  
Me:*hold's up sign*  
  
Sora:*reads*Because I need reviewer's to review.......Give me atleast ten reviews, people, or it stops here!!!  
  
Riku:NOT THIS AGAIN  
  
Me:*writes*  
  
Sora:Sorry, but I need reviews, because this story was getting huge before it got deleated, and now that it's deleated, it must look pathetic with ten chapters and two reviews....PLEASE REVIEW AND SAVE MY EGO FROM DARKNESS!!!!!!! 


	11. Shattered

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter eleven:  
****************************************************  
Me:Yay, reviews^^  
  
Sora:YAY YOU CAN TALK AGAIN!  
  
Riku:Rats!!!  
  
Kairi:Heh, Riku owes me ten bucks, he bet you'd be mute for one more chapter.  
  
Riku:*mutter's swear word's and hand's Kairi ten bucks*  
  
Kairi:KA-CHING!!!!  
  
Sora:*praying*Please let me live, please let me live, AMEN!  
  
Me:Don't worry, you prolly will.  
  
Sora:PROBLEY!!!!!!AAAACCCCCCCCK!!!!!!!!  
  
ME:Eh heh^^;;; erm, let's answer our reviews^^  
  
~B~  
  
ICE CREAM!*Eats*AHHHH BRAIN FREEEZE OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW BRAIN FREEEEEEEEEEEZE.  
  
Your powerful eh?AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA DREAMWISH GET OVER HERE!  
  
Dreamwish:*my dragon muse*What?  
  
Me:THIS PERSONT HINKS THEY ARE MORE POWERFUL THEN ME!!  
  
Everyone in story:*Crack up*  
  
ME:OOohh that's funny, I do not fear deadline's, it just make's me type more, just hope I don't get grounded or anything...  
  
YOU GETS A GAINT FUDGESICLE!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
~Allison~  
  
YOU HAVE A NAME I CAN REMEMBER!!!YAY^^  
  
Here, you get's a......A GAINT THINGY OF PRINGLES!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
~Globoxo~  
  
I LUV WONDERBALLS TOO^^  
  
Thanks for the review^^It's amazing eh?YOUR AMAZING TOO.So is your name, HOW DO YOU REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL THAT?  
  
Um..you geeeeeeet........A GAINT PIXI STIX!!(Blue, my favorite^^)  
  
~PrincessSwifty~  
  
I'M UP FOR A PARTY!!WHOOO!!!!!!!Yeah, I left ya hanging, ain't I evil? :)  
  
YOU GEEEEEEEEEET A GAINT WONDERBALL!!!  
  
~Sincere SeReNiTy~  
  
Thank yoooou^^I LUV IT WHEN PEOPLE COOMENT ON MY HUMAR!!I FEEL SO SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU GET A GAINT DOUBLE STUFF OREO!!  
  
~Neo-Kitty~  
  
I'm not discouraged..*looks at review thingy*ONLY 13 REVIEWS?*Cries*PEOPLE MUST HATE THIS STORY!  
  
Um..anyways, thank you^^You get a gaint Creamwitch^^  
  
~Master Sora Z~  
  
Oooookay...hwo much suger have you had today?Here, I'll give yam oreA GALLON OF MOUNTAIN DEW FOR YA!!  
  
~Prettylittleowl~  
  
LOOK I DIDN'T STOP!!!!!!PRAISE ME!!!!!!!!! Gr?o.O Okaaay.....HEY THIS TSORY IS WAY TOO GOOD TO STOP?AWASOME!!!!!!!I FEEL SO SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!You gets A GAINT SUGER CUUUBE!  
  
~Sekast~  
  
OK OK LOOK I COUNTIUED!!Spikey haired Idol eh?o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
....  
  
OK YOU GET A PIXI STIX!!C'mon Sora let's get you outta here!!  
  
~Shadow of Hearts~  
  
Eh heh heh...LOOK I UPDATED!!!!!!!!DUN HURT ME!!!!!!!! Thoguh your dragon dosn't scare me, I AM THE DRAGON MASTER!!!!!! Oh, and for reviwein', ya get.............................................um....................................................hang on.......................you get...................A BAG OF AIRHEADS!!!!!  
  
~Riku173~  
  
Awwwww it made ya cry?I feel so special^^ Here, you get a bag of fireballs^^ Does that cheer ya up?  
Me:OK THATS IT...ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Sora's P.O.V*  
  
Lucifer smirked and stepped foreward."I sense your fear, child. And you fear with good reason. Welcome to my home."  
  
The entire area seemed to glow with a black light.  
  
It was a huge bowl. The walls covered in anchint writing, in a langugue all had forgotten. Vines of black energy covered the bowl, they flowed from the side's and torwards the center. At the center was a huge pure black Crystal, shaped like a starburst. And at teh bottom of this bowl was a silvery liquid.   
  
"Love how you decorated the place."I said, sarcasem dripping from my vioce.  
  
Lucifer growled and backfisted me."Don't get cute. I'm going to have so much fun with you keybearer. I now hold the very core of darkness within me. I have the power to crush world's in the blink of an eye."He summuned energy into his palm and sent it blasting at me.  
  
I held up my palm. The energy stopped in midair and was erased from the strand's of reality.  
  
"You may have darkness at your beck and call but I have all of the world's on my side. Reality now bend's to my will. I am fire, I am water, I am thunder, I am air, I am earth, I am light.I don't fear darkness, for I am a part of that too. And unlike you, I'm not gonna abuse my powers." I closed my eyes and summuned light energy to cntridict the darkness that bound me. I winced slightly when the darkness attacked me for being there. I concenrated on teh drakness and the darkness heeded, bending to my will.  
  
I fell to the ground and landed on my feet.  
  
Lucifer smirked."You underestimate darkness." He sent a blast of energy my ay with a flick of his hand.  
  
I brought the energy into my own palms."You underestimate me."I said cooly.  
  
Suddenly the darkness within my hand's lashed at me."AH!"I cried in surprise and pain.  
  
Lucifer laughed as I winced and held my right hand, which was now burned. So much for that glove. I was gonna miss that glove.  
  
I shook my head and summuned a combination of water, wind, and light. An ice beam. I sent the energy slamming into Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer cried out but stood his ground."Is that all?Pah. You do not even know your true powers. Perhap's you would be better off If I took them off your hands."  
  
"I don't think so...."I growled.  
  
I summuned the keyblade into my hands, feeling it's cool, reasurring weight in my hands. I surged forward, letting energy from the core of the world's flow through the weapon. I let out a cry and slashed.  
  
Lucifer winced as the Crystalian blade slashed a gash in his arm. Electriccty shot from my keyblade at touch with an enemy and slammed through the demon.He growled and summuned a red lightsabor into his hands(I'd better run before George Lucas gets in here to sue me..*runs*)  
  
I brought my keyblade to meet his strike and blocked the attack, sparks flying from where our weapon's came together. I jumped at him and he blocked. This went on for awhile, I would attack and he would counter, netheir of us landing a blow.   
  
I winced as the blade of light pressed against my keyblade with the weight of a boulder. Lucifer was older, and it seemed, more skilled. And being bigger mad him stronger, I could barely hold him back, but I was.  
  
Lucifer shoved at his Weapon, trying to get my arms to give way to assult."We're evenly matched...."He sneered in a Darth Vador tone.  
  
"Yes, it would appear so.."I said in a star warsish vioce."But atleast my weapon is origanal."  
  
"Hey, shut up!"Lucifer growled. He resumed his Darth Vador vioce."Cough cough, I mean...But even the keyblade master cannot handle the dark side of the essance...."  
  
"What is this, Star Wars?"I said sarcasticly.  
  
Lucifer suddenly brought his blade down upon my hands, which were holding the keyblade. I dropepd teh weapon and cried in pain, as my hand's were permantly burned.Oh, and my other glove was gone. I was gonna miss that glove too.   
  
With a sneer Lucifer closed his hand on the keyblade, and with a flash of black light, it disappeared.  
  
The lightsabor dissappeared from Lucifer's hand's and his pitchfork reappeared. He pressed the three points to my neck."Surrender."He snarled.  
"Never."I growled, hatred in my blue eyes.  
  
Lucifer sighed."I geuss we'll have to do it the hard way, eh?"At this he held up his pitfork. It glowed blood red.  
  
My eyes widened. Crap. Not this again.  
  
"Ah yes, remember this? "Lucifer laughed. "You'll find your experiance this time so much more fun, as I am far stronger then Malnificent." The weapon glowed brighter, and then it began.  
  
I grit my teeth as pain slammed trough me. The energy of Lucifer's attack held me suspended in the air. And I refused to scream. Not this time. I was stronger then that. And I wasn't giving in. My hand's tighened into fists. I shoke but still held fast.   
  
Lucifer growled silently. "If you think this is going to be a re-play of hallow Bastion your wrong."  
  
"Yeah your right."I said in a pain choked vioce."This time I'll be the one blasting you to smitherines."  
  
"No, this time you'll give in, and you'll be mine. And I'll use your power to destroy those pathetic friends of yours."  
  
"They arn't pathetic."I growled and summuned just enough light energy to send Lucifer slamming into an oppisite wall. This caused his attack to falter, and I fell to the ground, somehow once again landing on my feet.  
  
Lucifer snarled at me as tendril's of white smoke hissed around him from my attack.  
  
Now it was my turn to smirk.  
  
Lucifer growled and sped at me, grabbing me by the collor of my shirt to lift me to his eye level."Your right, they arn't pathetic, your pathetic. And stupid to think you can handle me alone." He smirked and summuned energy into the hand that held me. He sqeeed his fist and I winced in pain.  
  
The demon threw me against a wall. I flared my wings to slow myself and didn't hit the wall as hard. I was still lucky enough to his headfirst. Ow. Man I was gonna feel that tomarrow.  
  
I felt myself being lifted into the air before I could recover and get up, I knew I was glowing with black energy. I snarled in agony.   
  
And still refused to scream.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Riku' P.O.V*  
  
I looekd on as Kairi countiued to try and call to Sora. She beat her fist's against the invisable walls that held us from our friend.  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!SORA!!!!!!!"She screamed.  
  
"It's no use Kairi, it's like a 'friend block' He can't get out, we can't get in. That's how it works with this kind of spell."I said, not feeling like explaining I would know since I used this on Sora. Ok, more like Ansem did, but still. No point in explaining any more hiddin secrets. Alot of the stuff I had done was for me to know, only me. Those memories along with my tellitubbie plushie and my secret love for Mr.Rogers Neighborhood. Oh I love that TV show.  
  
Leon growled. "I cannot believe this! Our friend is stuck in the biggest battle of his life, and there's nothing we can do to help him!!"  
  
"Oh yeah Leon, point out the obvious."Donald snarled in obvious defeat.  
  
"Hey, shut up!"Leon shot back, flaring his firey wings in anger.  
  
"There's gotta be a way to help him.."Kairi said, her tone hopeful.  
  
She sat there, pondering. Then she jumepd up."Hey, I got it!!! Sora said our hearts are connected remember?"  
  
"Um..yeah..........."I said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well....if he could get to us when we were all trapped, then maybe we can get to him." She countiued.  
  
I closed my eyes, remembering what Sora had done. We were all silent for a moment.  
  
"He's done an awful lot for us, hasn't he?"Goofy said after awhile.  
  
"Yeah.."I said.  
  
"So how do we get in there?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Kairi pulled her pendent off of her neck."With thease."She said simply.  
  
"Ok guys, c'mon!!Sora's done all this for us, I tihnk it's time we returned the favor."I said cooly, pulling my dark pendent from my neck.  
  
The other's followed in suite.  
  
I then held my pendent in my fist and held it to my chest, right above my heart.   
  
The six pendent's glowed with thair signature colors,and I could see my friend's glowing as well. Energy pulsatted from the pendent's and surrounded the pendent's owners.....  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Sora's P.O.V*  
  
I cried out as my back slammed into the wall. I landed on the ground, on my knees, now too weak to summon energy. It was was over. I had lost.  
  
Lucifer smirked."Now for the fun part." He snarled.  
  
He picked me up.I didn't care. There no point in fighting him. I was keybladeless. Dark fire surrounded me. I winced in pain.  
  
I could feel Lucifer crawling into my mind, taking hold.  
  
Not that I cared. I could never face my friend's after all this anyway.  
  
It was over.  
  
Everytihng was dark. So this was what being trapped within your mind was like.  
  
Oh well.  
  
"Sora......."  
  
I turned to the vioce. There before me stood Gaia."You again? What is it?Here to watch me fail."I said darkly.  
  
Gaia smiled sadly."No, I am here to help you retrive your keyblade and be free. Do you want to know how come Lucifer could destroy the keyblade so easily?"  
  
I nodded."It's because that was not the tru keyblade. The true keyblade was once held by the origanal essance. They were not the true essance, however. They were a traitor. They destroyed the origanal keyblade, and scattered the seven Crystal shard's from which it drew it's power into teh seven realms from which the elements came. They created a powerful gardein for each one. When you became the true essance, you did receive the true keyblade."  
  
"So what do ya want me to do?"I asked.  
  
"I will open teh realms for you. You need to defeat the seven gardiens, and reclaim your keyblade."  
  
"How do I defeat them?I have no weapon. Without the keyblade I'm nothing."  
  
"Wrong, you said once you have a betetr weapon then the keybade..your heart. Use that."  
  
I stood up streight."Ok, I'm ready."  
  
Gaia smiled and opened the first door. A seering heat blastedfrom teh opening.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me:AWRIGHT GUYS!!TWO CHAPTERS TO GO UNTILL THE STORY IS OVER!!!!WOOOT!!  
  
Sora:YAY  
  
Riku:YES!!!!  
  
Me:However, it migh take awhile, because if all my grade's arn't B and up, I'll be groudned from the comp:(.......SO PRAY I GET GOOD GRADES!!!!  
  
Sora:LET HER GET GODO GRADES!!!  
  
Me:PEOPLE PEOPLE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!OR ELSE*Pulls out Mr.lighter and Mr.Gasoline, and Mr.chainsaw and Mr.Acid*AND I SUMMUN CINDER MY FIRE DRAGON AND MEEP THE EVIL ONE TO ATTACK ALL WHO DO NOT REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	12. Crystal Shards

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter twelve:Crystal Shards  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Me:AAAAAAHHHHHH!!Sorry it took so long to post, PLEASE DUN HURT ME!!!!!!!!*Cowers, see's no one's gonna kill her*Heh heh^^  
  
Riku:DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!  
  
Me:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!*Types*AND THEN RIKU WAS TRANSPORTED TO THE PART OF THE CHAPTER THAT HE'S IN!!!YEAH!!  
  
Riku:*dissappears*  
  
Me:*look's at reviews*I FEEL SO LOVED, and guess what, I GOT ALL A'S AND B'S!!!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora:Hot chocolate?  
  
ME:Thanks Sora-kun^^*take's hot chocolate*Poor me, I was sick, and my throat still kinda hurts.......  
  
Dreamwish:*floats in*Crystal-chan, I have just the thing for you!!  
  
Me:What is it Dreamwish?  
  
Dreamwish:Reviews^^  
  
Me:AWRIGHT!!!!I'm feeling better already!The perfect medicine for a sick autheress is good ol' reviews. Keep em' comin^^  
  
~Kako~  
  
Ok, first off DON'T CALL ME THAT  
  
Second off, I'm not the kind of person who write's mysteries, I don't know what kind of twist you want, but I'm not putting it in, because my brain does a 180 when I try to make plot twists. So you want more of a twist, too bad.  
  
Ah, well, thank's for reviewin', and you geeeeeet a chocolate oreo^-^  
  
~Rem-chan~  
  
Ahem, lemme take this bit by bit.   
  
First off, yes, I do read Animorphs (I'm porbly the only Tobias fan in the United States......o.O) Glad to meet someone else who reads them.  
  
Next up,Now, I've already told everyone about the spelling, I have NO spell cheack, and The last chapter had so many errors because I had taken a long time to write it so I wanted to get it out right away so I didn't proofread it. And no I don't use notepad I use Wordpad cause I don't have anything better(I have an animation studio, Paint Shop pro, all the latest gear, just no spellcheak or good writing stuff)  
  
You see, here's the problem, my mind can't decide whether this is angst or humar. Usuly whenever I'm coming up to an angst scene I try to cram in a bit of humar, then get serious. Techniclly this is sapposed to be serious and funny, sort of like an anime movie if you will. You see, I don't wanna seriously depress people so I add humar, plus too much sap can make a story almost as boring as watching a frozen tv dinner thaw.   
  
This is kind of because when I was in sixth grade I had to read my stories laoud in front of the class, and they were often pretty serious, but I didn't feel like I was getting people's attention when I did that(Partially because no one in my class quite got it) So now whenever I write a story the mermories of kids just staring at me and saying "Good job" but not meaning it crawl's back so I feel a need to mix a bit too much humar in there.  
  
Also often when I start writing some humar I'm hyper...  
  
Um.....but I changed the genre to Angst/Humar because I am not sure which I want to make this story into.  
  
Oh, yeah, and I'm glade you liked the story, maybe I should have Angel spell cheack thease..........  
  
Oh, um, here, you get a charm pop(you know, those sucker's with gum in the middle)  
~windflame~  
  
Ok, 1, YOUR NAME IS AWASOME!!!!!!You reviewers have such awasome names, you sound like a mage or something...COOLNESS!! 2 YES SCREW HOMEWORK AND READ MY FIC =^-^= So very glad to be a distraction. I'm glad you like my fic and was looking for it. I'm sorry but I tihnk alot of this will be in Sora's P.O.V cause for some reason I find it easier to write in first person cause when I was writing just third person after awhile I started talking in third person. It was always "Crystal has a headache" or "Crystal is hungry" Instead of "I have a headache!" or "I'M SO HUNGRY"So there won't be much third person^^;; Oh and you geeeeeet...A GAINT FUDGESICLE!!  
  
~PrincessSwifty~  
  
So ya liked the Tellitubbie's eh?Me too^^Riku look's like a tellitubbie fan to me, dosn't he look like a tellitubbie fan ta' you? Dun worry, I won't stop, and I won't be grounded, because A B Report card I got!!Oh, and This time ya get...............A mega Wendy's Frosty!!!^^Enjoy the chapter my faithful reviewer^^  
  
~Nisha~  
  
Yes, me and thease cliffhangers, they are fun to write^^ Ya liked the starwar's?Awright!!!!!*feel's special* Okies, you geeeets....A hot fudge sunday^^  
  
~Aramer~  
  
Wow, you reviewed THREE TIMES IN A ROW? WOW!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU *Deep breath*THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK THANK THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!Three whole reviews!!!!! Yeah, I need spellcheak, and I dun have it, don't that suck? And for THREE reviews, you get....THREE TOOSIE ROLL POPS!!!!  
  
~Shadow-of-hearts~  
  
Yes, Lucifer is evil ain't he?*swat's Lucifer with bible* Ok, look, I updaaaaaaaaaated^^ You gets, um.........A pikachu ice cream^^  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, that's all the reviews!!If I missed your review, you get a popsicle^_^  
  
OK, CHAPTER TIIIIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings:Um.........VERY VIOLENT at teh end of the hcapter...heh ehh, also not much humar here.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Sora's P.O.V*  
  
A blast of heat seared my face, and I looked around in amazment. Fire, the most tempramental and unpredictable element. A narrow path of stone led through a lake of fire.Off in the distance, flaming comet's fell from the sky. Gouts of fire would leap up from ramdom places. Everywhere I looked was an inferno.  
  
"Hey Sora." A vioce said to my left. I turned around to see Leon standing there, his firey wings matching the flaming inferno.  
  
"Leon!"I said and walked up to him."Wait, how can you be here?"  
  
"It's like when you came to us, only now it's vice versa. I'm with you, but only in spirit."  
  
"I don't quite understand."I said.  
  
Leon shrugged."Time and space have no meaning here. I'm here, but in spirit. I can't help you fight, but I can give you advice."  
  
I nodded."Ok, let's get that shard." I set out on the narrow path.  
  
"I'm glad your my friend, Kiddo."Leon said, using a nickname he'd made for me awhile back.  
  
"Yeah, likewise."I said as I stepped around a pool of molten lava. Leon merely stepped through it, being the spirit of fire.  
  
"Most kid's back on my island complained about having big brothers, and I figured I would never understand, because I'm an only child. But your like my older brother Leon. And I'm happy to consider you that."  
  
Leon looked doubtful.  
  
"Even if you had to follow in my footsteps, instead of the other way around?"  
  
"I can't think of anyone better to follow."I replied, meaning every word.  
  
"Thanks Sora."  
  
We walked in silence for awhile, following the path. It grew progressivly skinnier as we walked, and the heat seemed to grow even more opressive.Finally, the path vanished and we were standing at the edge of a lava lake.  
  
"Well, now what?"I asked.  
  
Leon just looked at me and shrugged.I sighed and stared out across the inferno.  
  
"It look's like there's a little island out there."He commented and pointed out at the middle of the lake. There was in fact an island there.  
  
"Worth a try."I muttered and turned to Leon."But it looks like this is the end of the line for you."  
  
Leon grinned encouragingly and said."Beat him, ok Kiddo?"  
  
"I will, I swear it."I answered.  
  
He gripped my hand for a moment then let go.  
  
I nodded and lept into the air, not even having to flap my wings as the heat came under my wings and pushed me up in a nice updraft. The mass of rock that was the island drew nearer and nearer, and my resolve streightened. I could do this, I was the Essance. I landed on the rock lightly, folding my wing's to my back.   
  
"Ohhhh Fire demoooooooon, where are you?"I called lightly.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and I staggered, glacing around wildly for the source of the earthquake. And then I saw it. A plume of fire, twisting and turning to twine into the form snake made completely out of flames. It screeched, and the ground shoke with the sound. Two huge flaming wing's like a Falcon's burst from the snake's back. Each powerful wingbeat caused a dazzling display of flames and a surge of heat. A wave of lava lashed away from the creature from it's arrival. It turned it's firey gaze upon me, two orbs of liquid flame. I glared back and crouched. The dragon wheeled around me in the air, keeping watch on me with one Blazing eye. I never let my eye's leave it's massive form. It shreiked again, the sound of it's roar so powerful I staggered back a few paces. It struck, diving streight at me kamikazee style. I launched in the air just before the snake could barrel into me. I summuned Water energy into my palms, and sent it blasting at the huge creature. The liquid did nothing to the living inferno. Crap.It whipped around and up, then dove at me again. It was the blitzkriag! How could I defeat it if I had no weapon, even water was useless.It dove and I dodged and dove at it, but it dodged. We countiued this arail dog fight for awhile. My muscle's began to tire, I couldn't fly like this forever.I was wearing out. The snake dove at me, and this time the flaming arrow hit it's target.  
  
I winced in pain as the snake's flame's seared my fleash. The force of the snake's attack sent me downward, and I despretly flapped my wings to right myself.  
  
The snake howled in triumph and dove at me. I was all out of ideas. Then Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the falling fire I'd seen earlier. Smiling grimly I twisted up and the snake followed, Flying faster now that I had a porpose I banked left. The snake followed, then followed as I banked right.I dipped down torwards the lava, coming so close I could feel the burning heat on my face, then quickly twisting upward. Slowly this zigzaggy way of flying was leading me torward's the falling flames. I could hear the roar of the falling flames now, comets from a blood red sky. I took a deep breath and flew in the midst of them. It was all dumb luck now. I could only pray I wouldn't be hit and the monster would. There was a roar, and the comet streaked by, very close to me. I despratly tried to regain my balance, but the agitated air made it impossible, and I had to hover in place to remain in balance. The snake snapped it's jaws, eye's glinting. I tried to dive, but it was too late. It luncged at me, and I could see it's gaping maw. There was another roar, and I was tumbled through the sky by a blast of scorching air. I fracticly streightened myself in time to see the snake slam into the lake of lava, crushed by the flaming comet. It gave one last dispairing shreik, then vanished in a puff of red smoke. I flew back to the rocky island and landed on my hands and knees, gasping for breath.   
  
There was a soft wisper in the air, and I looked up. A stream of red spark's gathered before me, crystalizing to form into a shard of reddish tinted crystal. I reached up and grasped it, and a blinding lgiht surrounded me. I clsoed my eyes, when I opened them, I was back in the black room,only now there was some light, revealing a pool of silver liquid.  
  
"With the fire Crystal you bring light to the room, revealing new things. This is the black oasis, a mixture of diffrent elements, such as the plasma you see here."Gaia gestured to the pool. I blinked and reached out couriously, placing the tip of my finger on the silvery liquid. It was hot, yet it was cold.  
  
"This place is confusing."I commented as I stood.  
  
Gaia smiled mischivously."Maybe to one who does not understand."  
  
She placed her hand upon the wall, creating zaps of static, and a golden yellow gateway appeared, static every now and then leaping from the entrance."You'll need the Lightning and air shard's next."She said cooly. She gestured and sat on a black stone.  
  
"Wait, why are there two?"I asked.  
  
"Because there are two gardiens here."  
  
"Wonderful."I said sarcasticly.and stepped into the portal.   
  
The first thing I took in was one fact. BRIGHT. The entire realm was a golden color, extreamly bright. I sheilded my eyes and waited for them to adjust before I did anything else. Finally my eye's ajusted and I looked around. There was no ground here, just a golden sky, Lighting flashed, and everywhere you looked static jumped. A powerful wind blew, sending me flying back a few feet.I jumped as lightning nearly zapped me. I heard a laugh to my right.I turned to the source of the sound.  
  
"Yuffie!"I cried and zipped over to my older friend.  
  
Yuffie just smiled."Hey Sora. You coming?"She flipped in the air.  
  
I followed quickly, or as quickly as I could going against the wind. Lightning flashed again.  
  
After awhile Yuffie just stopped and hovered."Techinicly I'm sappsoed to stop here, but I've never been big on rules, so lets go!"She said, and couniued flying. A HUGE bolt of lightning zapped just in front of Yuffie, who yelped and flew back."On second thought, better not."She siad grimly."It's all up to you. Be careful, there's two of them , but your stronger then them.Remember that. And Sora, I'm sorry if I've been kind of annoying all the time."  
  
I laughed gently."I'd have found traverse town very boring without you around... Never think I don't consider you a friend, Yuffie. Ever."I then flew on.  
  
There was a huge slash of lightning, and from the lightning came two birds. One was colored diffrent shades of blue, and flew with the wind. The other sparked with power and was colored light gold. The two bird's screeched, and the wind carried them in two diffrent directions. The two beast's circled me, eyeing me with bright eyes.  
  
Suddenly a burst of lightning slammed through me. I winced in pain and turned my attention to the thunder gardien. I kept my eye's locked upon the golden bird. Suddenly something sharp slammed into my back, the air gardien. I winced as the force of the blow sent me flying forward. I used my wings to right myself just as the Lightning bird dove into me, electriccty coursing through me at it's touch. I fell downward, narrowly avioding the strike of the air gardien once again. I cought myself once again, ignoring the pained cries from my twitchingwings, numbed from the electric shock, demanding I let them recover.  
  
The two beast's came at me again and again, each dive leaving bruise's, burn's, and gashs on my body.  
  
Then I got an idea. I didn't know how to take out the demon's myself. But I could let one take out the other. I flew up to the air bird. I summuned water energy into my palm and sent it splashing onto the demon. I floated near the air bird and acted tired. The thunder bird came at me with a caw. At the last second before it could strike me, I moved out of the way. The thunder gardien slamemd into the water covered air demon, causing the thunder to strike with more force.  
  
The Crippled air beast flew away from it's twin, slowed by the huge numbing attack. I dove at the bird and landed on it's back. I slamemd the fire shard into the bird's neck. The bird cried out in pain as blood gushed from the wound, and the bird began to choke on it's own blood. It floated for a moment before the dead bird fell and vanished in a wisp of dark blue energy. Now all that remained was the Lightning Gardien.  
  
The bird glowered at me, angered at the loss of it's partner.It screeched angerily and sparks flew from it's body, Blue lightning rained from the sky. I dodged the bolts and charged at the thunder bird, The bird dove and twisted and turned. At the last second it pulled up, and I landed on it's back. I winced in pain as electrictty shocked me at contact with the bird. I withdrew and flew upward. The Lightning bird laughed,a harsh sound. It then opened it's beak and sent a blast of lighting energy at me. I dodged and dove, missing the bird at the last second and pulling up underneath the bird. I slammed the fire shard into the thunder gardien's heart. The beast screeched in pain and deminshed.  
  
Two shard's appeared before me. I grabbed them and returned to the center room.  
  
I now held three Shard's in my hands. If I was going to need seven, they'd be quite a handful to carry.  
  
"Now what do I do with thease?"I asked of Gaia.  
  
"Combine them."She said simply.  
  
I rolled my eyes and touched the Crystal's together, and with a hiss and glow of red, yellow, and dark blue, the Crystal's melted and formed one thing. The shard was now the size of my arm, and had a handle made of Crystal that was shaped like my Keyblade handle.Mist of diffrent color's seemed to swirl inside the Crystalain structure."Well, this should make thing's easier."I muttered, noting that I had a longer reach. I saw a silver tree appear next to the lake of silver."Geez, whoever made this place must really have a thing for silver."  
  
A sudden pain burst through me, and I fell to the ground, my right hand pressed upon the area over my heart.Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a look of glee in Gaia's eyes, but when I looked up they showed concern.  
  
"Lucifer is begining to gain control, you have to get the other shard's fast."She said. She placed her hand on the wall and some of the wall became black leave's that flew away to reveal a door of dark green."This is the earthen realm."She said cooly.  
  
"Wait a second, you said you were the essance before. Then how come I'm the essance now?"I asked.  
  
"You'll see, I'll tell you when you return."  
  
I growled and got to my feet, wincing slightly and stepped through the portal.  
  
A huge green feild was before me. Flower's blew in the wind. The sky was green. Damn, that was weird.The whole scene could have looked very peaceful and relaxing, if not for the fact I knew there was some nasty creature out there wanting to get rid of me. Plus the very openness of the fields intimidated me a bit. I was used to closed areas, forests, houses, the city, not bare openness. There was the light sound of feet touching ground, and I turned to face Goofy.  
  
Goofy looked dumbfounded and then grinned well.....goofily."Heya Sora."  
  
I couldn't help but grin back."Hey Goofy!"I said cheerily.  
  
"You doin' good so far?"  
  
I nodded, brandishing the partially finished keyblade. The point at the end sparkled.  
  
Goofy nodded in approval."So, let's go!I know where the third beast thingy is, c'mon."  
  
I shrugged and followed, the only sound being our footsteps and the wind.  
  
While we were walking, I noticed a small, pure white lily. It glimmered, almost as if it's petal's were made of diamonds. I stopped and picked it up."Kairi would love this."I said softly.  
  
Goofy turned to look at me."Ya like her, don't ya, Sora?"  
  
I blushed slightly."Yeah, I geuss."I said with a laugh.  
  
"So, why not tell her?"He asked.  
  
"Well, what if she like's Riku better? He's more mature then me, she probly thinks I'm too immature for a relationship like that."  
  
"Well, what if she likes you back?"Goofy asked.  
  
"If she likes me back, well..."I blushed deeper.  
  
Goofy nodded."So when this is all over, why not take that chance?"  
  
"She might hate me forever."I said.  
  
"She might love you forever."  
  
I sighed and decided to change the subject."Even when this is over, IF this is ever over, things won't be the same. I'll always be like this."I said, gesturing my wings.".. and I can't get what's happened out of my mind."I sigehd again, sadly.  
  
Goofy looked sadly at me."Is that all you can do now? Look on the bad side? Cheer up. Remember what Donald said, back when this all began? No frowning, no sad faces. Cheer up. It'll all work out ok. "  
  
"You know Goofy, sometimes I envy you. You can always find a bright side to things, and always find a way to make people happy."I said, then I smiled.  
  
Goofy grinned."Thank's Sora." I saw what looked like a scar in the earth, a gaping hole. Goofy stopped at the edge of the chasm. The side was gently sloped, rocky and broken. The bottom spread out into the horizon, a barren wasteland of rocks. "Well, this is as far as I can go." Goofy patted me on the shoulder."Sora, good luck."  
  
I smiled and slipped over the edge of the slope and slid down in a slightly controlled slide. I flared my wings at the bottom to keep from stumbling and looked around me. At the top of the slope was the greenish figure of Goofy, watching, ahead, a barren wasteland. I tightened my grip on the shards and started walking. The sky grew steadily overcast, and soon Goofy was out of sight. Ahead of me was a circle of rocks, taller than me. I paused just outside them, an inner feeling warning me that this was trouble.  
  
Sure enough, the rocks began to form together, creating a huge lizard of stone. The lizard roared, it's blazing green eyes glowering at me. It hissed and snapped it's jaws at me, I dove out of the way, and the lizard's crushing jaws narrowly missed me. I felt raw energy flowing inside of me. Apparently, as I got more of the keyblade, I got alot stronger.  
  
I growled and held out my hand. I closed my eyes, and thought about the lizard rising in the airI reached my hand out torward's the lizard, when I opened my eyes, they glowed a powerful blue. The Lizard was suspended in the air, glowing the same blue(YAY Sora's like Mewtwo^^) With a howl, I spun my hand in the air right. The Lizard flew through the air and slammed into the wall. It growled and shoke it's head to clear it. It then charged at me again. I stopped in it's tracks and lifted it in the air using psycic power.(when Did Sora become Psycic? I dunno, it came with the whole, Essance of Heart package, Become essance now and get free Psycic powers and the abailty to bend reality at your call free !!)I winced as I felt my energy begin to weaken. Slowly the Lizard was brought back to earth, and I gasped exsausted, I geuss using too much of a good thing wasn't a good idea.  
  
I flew into the air before the lizard's jaws could close around me. I twisted in midair and brought my keyblade down on the beast. The shard did not break through the hard rock.  
  
"DAMN!!"I cried and flew away. How was I sapposed to beat this thing again. The Beast glowered at me again. Then I got it. His eyes! Just like with the gardien of the cave of wonders, his eyes were his weak points. I beat my wings, now with a porpuse. I twisted and alighted on the lizards head. With a cry, I slammed the half finshed keyblade's point into the eye of the monster. The beast thrashed in pain and howled. I launched off the monster and landed on the ground, and watched as the lizard distintagrated to reveal a green Crystal Shard. I grabbed the Crystal, and returned to the center room.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*third person P.O.V, gonna try to stick to this from now on^^;;;*(Ok Riku Fangirls, get ready for the biiiiiiiiig Riku scene^^)  
  
Lucifer smirked at the fallen keybearer, slowly being taken by the darkness. It was all over now. He'd soon have Sora under his control.  
  
There was a cry heard from above, and Lucifer looked up in time to see his barrier break. Apprently while overwhelming the boys mind his wall had been broken.  
  
There was a thud and there stood Riku. And he was pissed as hell. His eyes seemed to blaze with anger, and as he looked to his darkened friend, his eyes flashed with sorrow, for hek knew what was happening. He asked anyway."What have you done to him?"He summuned the Dragon Blade into his palms and pointed it to the Demon.(Riku Fangirls:SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!)  
  
Lucifer smirked, his eyes showed no fear, though most would be quaking with it when put under Riku's glare."Merely taking him home, to darkness, where you should be also."  
  
Riku spread his shimmering black angel wings In defiance."That trick won't work Lucifer. I no longer belong to darkness. I now represent shade, the good side of darkness. I don't need to feel guilty for the past, because what matters is the present."  
  
"Then I suposs you want to know that should be you up there? Suffering. But Sora pulled you away from that, only to take your burden."Lucifer said darkly.  
  
"Your wrong."  
  
" No, I'm right. You should be my puppet, but Sora changed fate. However, someone had to pay the price. And now it is him who will fall to darkness."  
  
"No."Riku said almost in disbelife. He couldn't allow that to happen to Sora. He already knew what darkness was like.He couldn't allow his best friend the same fate. But it looked like it was too late."Sora.........won't....he won't have the same fate I had."Riku said darkly.  
  
"Yeah, you tell him Riku."There was a shimmer of light, and a flurish of pure white. And then Kairi floated above me, a pure white Arrow in her bow, and pointed at Lucifer."Sora won't fall to darkness. Because he has us to help him out of it. And he's getting the true Keyblade. You can't hold it off forever Lucifer, but it seems that by Attempting to Take us down you've only made us stronger, and by Placing Sora in the Realm of shadows, you've only helped him." Kairi said, knowing things she couldn't possibly know.  
  
Riku looked up at his other best friend. 'Is it true?' He mouthed. Kairi nodded.  
  
Lucifer looked at the two Disbeliveingly.  
  
Riku grinned coldly and held his Dragon blade in an attack position."It's true Lucifer. And now your gonna pay for all you've done to our buddy."  
  
With a Cry Riku rushed at Lucifer, his Dragon blade glowing a dark red. He slammed the blade into Lucifer. At the same Time, Kairi hovered above the fray, and shot an arrow at Lucifer. The demon cried out as the arrow struck his shoulder and the Dragon blade his side. He growled in pain and shot energy at the two. Kairi spoke."Heaven's light!"She cried and created a golden barrier and the attack bounced off of it.  
  
Riku then grinned and closed his eyes and began chanting. A black chinese dragon made of black energy swirled around the origanal keybearer, and the dragon roared and vanished into Riku's heart. Riku opened his eyes and they glowed with red energy. Slowly raw dark energy began to form in his palms. The energy became bigger...bigger....bigger, untill it was...um....let's just say really big^^;;;  
  
"I hope this hurts like Hell."Riku said darkly. He then sent the attack slamming into Lucifer.   
  
The demon howled in pain and fell to his knees, twitching in pain.  
  
Riku closed his hand into a fist, and it glowed with dark energy. Lucifer glowed with the same energy. Lucifer winced in pain. As Riku closed his fist tighter The energy got stronger. Lucifer began to scream.He screamed and screamed.  
  
"So, you having fun? Cause now your finding out what it was like for Sora.You totured him,then you KILLED him, then when he comes back he dosn't even have his real weapon so you toture him some more, and now your trying to make him your personal puppet?I don't think I'll give you any less then what you gave Sora."Riku growled, his vioce so filled with hatred it was barely reconizable.He lifted the demon off of his feet. Surprisingly, Lucifer provided little to no resistance.Riku pulled out his Dragon blade and began to slash at the demon, Again and again and again, refusing to stop. Finally after the demon was bleeding badly Riku placed the blade on Lucifer's neck and pressed down, not on the Jugular, not enoguh to kill him, just enough to make sure he was in pain.  
  
Lucifer cried out.  
  
"What's that jerk?You want me to stop? Too bad. That's what Sora wanted. You didn't stop hurting him, so why should I?" Riku demanded, pressing the blade deeper.  
  
He sent a kick at the demon's chest. Really is too bad Riku's shoe's have spike's on the bottom Really.  
  
Kairi hovered above the scene the whole time. And she felt almost bad that she felt glad that Lucifer was getting this. He deserved it, after all."Riku, something dosn't feel right."She said.  
  
Riku looked up at his friend."What do you mean?Don't tell me you feel sorry for him."  
  
Kairi shoke her head."No, it's not tha But he's showing no resistance. Something's not right......."  
  
At her word's Lucifer laughed."Yes, I believe your girl is right. If she had kept silent longer, I suppose this would have been easier." He then Grabbed Riku's arm and his claw's slid out, like cats claws. Energy began to flow from Riku into Lucifer.  
  
Riku winced in pain and tried break away from Lucifer's grip. He finally twisted from the demonic weirdo and sent a kick slamming into Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer growled. And stood. Black energy pulsated from him."Thank's Riku. I now have enough power to reach my ultimate form. I've been gaining some energy from Sora as well. All I needed was your dark energy and I would be set, so I didn't resist when you showed up to get you close enough."Luxcifer smirked."See you in a little while, you might see your little friend too. And then he'll be on my side." At this, Sora's nody pulsated with black energy, and though unconcious, Riku could see his friend wince in pain. Then Lucifer grabbed the brunette and created a hole of black energy. He stepped inside and dissappeared.  
  
Riku growled. Lucifer got away."DAMNIT!!!"He howled in rage.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
To Be Countiued...  
  
Me:Well, didja y'all like it?  
  
Riku Fan Girls:SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Me:Heh heh^^;;; Yes I did say there was only gonna be two more chapters, but now it looks like next chapter will be second to last. Sorry, but if I made this only one chapter, it would have taken another two weeks. Yeah....So eh, TWO CHAPTER TO GO!!!  
  
Riku:DAMN LUCIFER!!  
  
Me:Here..*hand's Riku a Lucifer Doll*  
  
Riku:WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR?  
  
Me:Do what I do, Burn it!  
  
Riku:OK!!  
  
Sora:*sweatdrop*^^;;;;  
  
Me:Um...ok.........SO R&R MY LITTLE PEOPLE!! 


	13. Essance of Heart?

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter Thirteen:Essance of Heart  
***********************************************************************************  
Me:I think.............I'm going.............to dieeee........  
  
Sora:Why?  
  
Me:BECAUSE I'M NOT A DRAGON!!!  
  
Riku:o.O;;;;  
  
Sora:What the hell?  
  
Me:I wanna be a dragon like Dreamwish...............  
  
All but Autheress:*sweatdrop*  
  
Sora:I tihnk she lost her mind.....  
  
Dreamwish:I would to if I spent all of Sunday doing notihng but reading angst fics, so for the next week or so she will pay no attention to anytihng and be constantly drifting into that angsty little corner of her mind......  
  
All:o.O  
  
Dreamwish:SORA KNOWS WHAT I'M TALKINGA BOUT, HE GETS STUCK THERE ALLLL THE TIME!!!!  
  
Sora:Erm...right....*Shudders*  
  
Dreamwish:Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyy did I have to be created by this freaaaak?  
  
Me:*off in her angsty little world*  
  
All:O.o  
  
Me:*snaps out off it*Oh, erm...hi^^ Better get to those reviews, heh heh^^;;  
  
All:-_-;;; she's lost it....  
  
~Chronicled Realms ~  
Ludicris Eh? Your review is ludicris too.......that or just made no sense.........Um..You get a chocolate bar fer reviewin^^  
  
~Globoxo~  
Yeah, thax for such a cool review ^-~  
  
You geeeeeets......a Sora plushie, and a special Lucifer doll(comes with lighter)  
  
~Flikfreak~  
  
Yes, what does happen next?*evil grin*You'll just have to read n' see, Fliky.*hands you some popcorn*enjoy the chappie^^  
  
~Shadow-of-hearts~  
  
Everyone loves the fight scenes......erm...thanks^^ Here, yooooou gets......a coupon thingy for a day with Riku!!!!Enjoy the chappie, buddy^^  
  
~Snakey~  
OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!*Glomp's figure*OMG THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!YOU ROCK SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! It's kk that ya didn't review earlier........and yooooooooou geeeeeet....................A CHOCOLATE KEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Maester Sora Z~  
Just ate chocolate eggs eh? Geuss I shouldn't give you any candy, here, Ya get a little Keyblade plushie instead^^  
  
~soraoathkeeper~  
Erm...ok.......I might make a sequal, but not for awhile, because aftert his I'm writing a KH fanfic starring me and my friends. Yeah, so anyways, I'm glad ya liek this fic. Here, you geeeeeeeet........A chocolate egg^^  
  
~PrincessSwifty~  
  
Yup, I updated^^ Hmmm..I don't tihnk that's Sora who goes dark, I tihnk, judging by deep dive, that there's normal, nice, perfectly cool Sora, and anotehr evil, dark, Sora. I tihnk taht's how it works, I tihnk all the keyblade masters go eivl counter parts in KH 2, cause they show shots of two Rikus, two Sora's, and One Pissed off Mickey(C'mon, there's no other explanation for the Mickey, except maybe Mickey took up drugs)  
  
Um...yes...GO KINGDOM HEARTS FINAL MIX!!!Oh how I want that game when it ocmeso ut in the US....And yoooooooooou geeeet...A Dark Sora plushie^^  
  
~Jade Star~  
  
I forgot you?SOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRY!!!!! Um..yeah, I countiued, and I didn't forget ya this time...yup...and you get a Gaint suger cube^^  
  
~Kako~  
  
STOP CALLING ME THAAAAAAAAAT OR ELSE I SWEAR I'LL COEM TO YOUR HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND POUR GASOLINE OVERY OU, AND BURN YOU!!!!!!   
  
*Ahem* Why did I givey ou an oreo?Hmmm....ok fine, I won't give you one this time..*sticks out tounge*  
  
~Rem-chan~  
  
Ok, don't give me ideas about the killing think(j/k)  
  
Thanks a ton for the review^^ I'm glad you liked the fight scenes, they were a pain to wright..........and I though up the world's during history class. Hey, I like to print out fanfics too^^  
  
Yes, Ax is very funny(CINNAMON BUUUNZ!!!) If your gonna make a fanfic like that, You can expect me to read it! Go for it!  
Erm..yes....and yooooooou get........A Gaint Pixi stick(Stix, however you spell it)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Me:*in angsty world again*  
  
Sora:AHEM!  
  
Me:Oh, erm....ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!  
  
Warning:Angst, angst, Oh I love it, angst, angst, at the end of this chappie, there's lots of it!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
(Third person P.O.V, I'M FINALLY STICKIN' TO IT!!)  
  
(Oh, and by teh way there are alot of spelling mistakes in this chapter, because it took forever to write so I decided not to proofread it.)  
  
Sora appeared within the central room in a flash of brillant light. Bronze grass was now beneath the fourteen year old, as it was all around him. The boy took this all in, again noticed out of the corner of his eye, Gaia's expression being cold, and slightly ticked. And again, when the keybearer looked up, the face was gone, replaced with sollem joy.  
  
"Good job, keybearer."Gaia said as she watched Sora add the green crystal shard to his weapon, making the wepon now as long as his arm. One forth of a chain made of Crystal hung from the end of the handle of the weapon. Small bumps had appeared where the key part of the blade would soon form.  
  
Sora returned the fairy's expression with one of demand."You said you would tell me more."Was all he said.  
  
"Ah, yes, that. Very well. Long ago, the worlds were connected, back when the light was at the center of the worlds."  
  
"I already know this, Gaia."Sora said, leaning against the trunk of the silver tree. He was suspicous of this so called angelic woman.  
  
"Yes, I know. Well, back when the light first dissappeared, no one dared leave thair homes at night. Because any who did, was destroyed by an unseen force, and thair bodies became of the shadows."  
  
"You mean, the heartless exsisted way back then?"  
  
"Yes, and none could survive the darkness. The heartless got stronger each day. Now, this is a diffrent time, back when heaven was conenctedt o the earth. However, the angels were not paying attention to the worlds, and did not see the darkness devoring thair worlds."  
  
"Now, there was a female dragon named Moonfall. She was known as the best archer in the world. She held a pure white bow, made of angel's tears. One day, it was decided the people should bring the heartless to the angel's attention. However, a talk to the angel's was not to be taken lightly. It was decided that a contest was to be held. The victor would be the one to speak to the angels. Moonfall sawt his, and decided to enter.' For who is better then I?' she thought. When otehrs saw she had entered, they all desparied.'Moonfall is the greatest, and what chance do we have against her?' However, on the last day of entry, a girl entered. Her name was Princess Gaia.."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes, now let me finish. She was the fairest in all the land. She could control elements with one wave of her hand. Moonfall had snered at her, and told the princess she had no chance of winning. On the day of the contest, many dropped out one by one, untill the only two left were Moonfall and myself. An archery contest was held to see who was best. Can you geuss who won?"  
  
"Moonfall."Sora answered simply.  
  
"Yes, but it was decided I would be the better representative. Moonfall howled in rage as a crown was placed upon my head. That night, I began my journey to the angels. Moonfall saw this and drew back her bow. 'Princess indeed.' She hissed. Then she released the arrow. It flew, and struck princess Gaia in the heart. The princess gave a shreik of pain, and her brillaint colors vanished, and became a starburst crystal taht floated away. Moonfall gasped. It turned out, Gaia was the embodiment of the essance, the core of the worlds, and Moonfall had killed her. Moonfall looked down at the bow with which she had killed the essance.'Wreched thing!' She cried and destroyed her beloved bow. Then she began to cry. The angels took pity on Me, and made me what you see here. As for Moonfall, the angels madeh er tears into a barrier that held back the darkness for some time. But it faded after many years, and that is where you came in."  
  
"So, you were once the essance, but your not anymore."  
  
"Yes, and I wasn't the true essance. Only you could be accepted fully. Origanally You were ment for this role, as Riku's orginal role was the keybearer, but fate changed things, and now you have accepted the burden of both Keybearer and Essance."  
  
"Ok then, fine. That's all I needed to hear." Sora said cooly. Gaia nodded and opened a rippling gate.  
  
"Water."She said.  
  
"Wait, I can't breathe under water..."I said.  
  
"You can now, as the essance, you can."Gaia said simply."Now go."  
  
Sora nodded and stepped into the gate.  
  
Gaia smirked. "And that was all I needed to hear, essance. You were foolish to take Riku's burden as keybearer, as you will soon see..."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora was now in a huge sea. Sora looked around as many ocean creatures swam around him. The boy could not see the surface, but shimmering light pierced the water anyway. Somewhat fearfully, the boy took a deep creath, releived to find himself not choking on seawater.  
  
"Sora!!!"A vioce quacked.(geuss who?)  
  
"Donald!"The keybearer cried, just as happy.  
  
The Duck grinned. How the heck did he grin with a beak? The autheress is not explaining.  
  
"So, since your the water spirit, you can like, breath underwater, right?"Sora asked.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Ok then, lets go!"Sora said, and began to swim forwards.  
  
Donald, being spirit, merely drifted through the water, much faster then Sora.  
  
"Your slow."The duck commented.  
  
"Well, your a spirit, you dun' have to actully swim."Was the boy's reply.  
  
The two swam in silence for awhile. And that was ok. When your good friends with someone, you can be quiet and not feel uncomfertable.  
  
"Um...Sora?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being such a pain. I always argued with you, and I kept on being so stubbern."  
  
"Its ok, Donald, I fought back, after all."  
  
"I geuss. I only antedt o make sure you didn't get hurt. You already had enough to deal with thoguh, you didn't always need me on your back."  
  
"Its ok Donald. Your one of the best friends I've ever had, and without you, I wouldn't have had anyone to mess with."  
  
"Yeah.."Just then Donald stopped and frowned(again, how he did so with a beak, I have no clue)"I can't go any further, it's up to you. Good luck, Sora."  
  
"Don't worry Donald."Sora replied with his usual cocky grin. And then he countiued on.  
  
The ocean grew steadly darker as the keybearer swam further, signifying it was deeper. But havinglived on an island and paddled over deep water every day, this really didn't bother the fourteen-year old. He paused, treading water, sensing something was wrong. The water tsirred around Sora in a sudden current, and he turned around fearfully. The water couniued to move, and a silver sream was solidfying. Slowly the stream of sivler became a glimmering water dragon. And explosion of water surged from it and rushed past the keyblade master. It was huge, its head about as big as Riku, and covered in shiny silver blue scales. Spikes adorned its back, and the tail was webbed with translucent skin between barbs. It had two fins near its chest, and a long flowing mane of dark blue. Sora stared as it moved throguh the water with ahrdly a flick of its tail. Sora, on the other hand, was incredibly slow, an alien in this strange world of water, moving clumsily compared to this huge creatrue that slid through the water like it was one with the sea.  
  
The dragon circled it's prey, it's eye's gleaming with impish light. With a roar, it charged at the boy. Sora tried to swim away, but the dragonw as faster, it slammed into the boy, pushing him sevreral feet, though not as far as he would have gone in air. Sora rightened himself and watched the levithan carefully. It was circling again, watching. Sora watched it carefully, and it rushed at him again, but this time he didn't even bother to dodge. At the last minute, Sora stroked up as hard as he could, and the leviathan went under him. The keybearer hastily twirled and grabbed hold of it's slippery mane, Attempting to stab it with the keyblade.However, it's sclaes were to thick, and the serpent easily flung me off. Sora flipped through the water, scowling with frustration. The beast came at him again,and this time got it's target. The dragon's jaws closed around the boy.  
  
Sora cried out in pain as the dragon's teetch dug into his fleash. The pressure on the dragon's jaws increased. Then, Sora summuned his half completed keybalde. With a cry, he drove the Crystal shard into the underside of the dragons neck, then swam away as it convusted with pain. With one last disspairing cry, the dragon vansihed, leaving a blue Crystal in it's place. Sora grabbed the shard, and once again, returned to the center room.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Two left Gaia."Sora commented as he stood, dripping wet but oddly enough, not cold. He watched as gold flowers and bronze bushes appeared in the room he was in.  
  
Gaia nodded in satisfaction.Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw her open a gate, one of pure black. And He saw something else too, her sneering at him. In what? Anger?Sora turned to face her, and only saw the solemn, slightly sad expression she'd had since the beginning. You're imagining things, Sora chided himself mentally.   
  
"Darkness, right?"He asked.  
  
"Yes. The force of death. Not nececarly evil, but it drifts closest to taht otu of the seven elements."  
  
"Well, what will I find there?"  
  
"See for yourself, Keybearer."  
  
Sora rolled his eyes and stepped into the gate.  
  
It was black. Completely black. No light. The only light came from where I stood.  
  
"Hey Sora."A vioce called.  
  
Sora turned to face the vioce, as he had done four times before."Riku!"Sora said, his face filled with delight, as it had when he had first seen Riku at Traverse town so long ago.  
  
"Yeah, Its me. I won't be here for long though, the damn gardien of this realm won't allow it."Riku said, looking quite annoyed at this."The nature of the Guardian here is very different from ones you've faced before. I'm not sure exactly how, but.."Riku trailed off.  
  
"Go on....."Sora said, slightly confused.  
  
"Look Sora. Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, I will be. I've faced this kind of thing before, it's no diffrent."  
  
Riku grabbed Sora by his shoulders and shoke him."It is too diffirent Sora. The stuff your gonna be facing is beyond everything that you've faced. You tihnk I don't know, I do. I faced the exsact same thing, believe me, it's not gonna be easy."  
  
"Yeah, I know that."  
  
"I don't think you do Sora. You've faced a ton of things, and you've grown alot. Sometime's I can barely reconize you, you've gone from a naive kid to a mature teenager. But it's gonna take more than that. More then the essance too."  
  
"Riku, what are you talking about?" Sora was very confused. His best friend's rambling was confusing him.  
  
"Sora, the darkness your going to face isn't like Ansem was, not just outward. It's an inner battle too. I can't really explain it. And I can't tell you what's going to happen. I know, but I can't tell you."  
  
"Oh.."Sora sighed."So your telling me I'm facing something unbeatable?"  
  
"No no that's not it. The darkness is strong, but your stronger. And there is a way for you to beat it. I failed at doing that, but I know you can. One, never forget what the heart is made up of. Two, never give up, no matter how tempted you are. Three, remember us. Remember your family and your friends. Four, Lucifer dosn't want to necessarily obliterate you. If you can be taken over and used for their purposes, they will do it. He can by force if your not on guard. And lastly, you could destroy every bit of darkness in existence but not stop them. You've got to destroy the source, or we will still lose. That's all I can tell you. Don't ask me to elaborate, because I don't know anything else to elaborate on."Riku finally said.  
  
"Alright. I won't lose, Riku. And Riku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry you were dragged into this. Maybe if I hadn't been keybearer, none of this would have happened."  
  
'Yeah, and maybe if I had, you wouldn't be in this position, Sora.' Riku thought to himself and turned around so Sora couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes."Its ok Sora. I don't mind anymore. Like you said, it's all in the past. Now, good luck."With that, Riku dissappeared, and all light disperessed.   
  
Icy fear clutched Sora's heart.He couldn't see a thing. There was just nothingness around the boy. Sora turned in panic, thinking he heard a noise. His heart beat painfully, and his breath came quickly. Sora took a deep breath and forced myself to be calm. He listened, but heard nothing. Panic started to rise, and he forced it down. Sora thought frantically. What was darkness made of? Fear, for one.   
  
Sora gingerly sat down in the darkness. He would be calm, he told himself. If darkness was fear, then he wouldn't be afraid. Then he really did hear noises. Whispers, things moving in the darkness. He wouldn't be afraid. Sora closed my eyes and clenched his fists. For what seemed an eternity, he sat there, a bead of sweat dripping down his face as he forced himself to be calm. The whispering ceased, and he opened his eyes again. It was slightly lighter, the keybearer could actually see himself now.  
  
"Sora....."A vioce wispered.  
  
Sora turned around to see Kairi standing there.  
  
"I thought only Riku could be here."  
  
"Well, I can be here too."The girl replied simpily.  
  
Sora started to walk towards her, then stopped.   
  
"I'm sorry," He said. "But darkness is and element of confusion and deception also. If it really is you, than you understand why I can't trust you, right?" He turned his back to her and didn't move.   
  
"Sora!" she cried, grief straining her voice. "Sora, I need you! Please?" He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the despair in her voice. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in my life. Eventually she grew quiet, and Sora looked around again. She was gone. A soft laugh echoed around him.  
  
"All right!" Sora shouted, "That's enough! Show yourself!"   
  
He held held the partial keyblade up, searching for something, anything. "Show yourself!!" He demanded.   
  
The darkness seemed to shift, to gather in one spot. A darkness deeper than anything surrounding it, a blob of malicious intent, with a single black eye.   
  
"About time," The keyblade master muttered, and ran towards it. He stopped just short. It hadn't moved an inch. Sora shrugged and stabbed the Keyblade shard into its insubstantial form. It merely faded from view. "Too weird," He muttered, and turned.   
  
It had reappeared behind him. Again Sora heard its soft laughter.   
  
"Oh, so this is not funny now," He growled, leaping into the air. He dove for it, swiping with his blade once, twice, and attacking its single gleaming eye. Once again, it merely faded from view. Sora heard its laughter and turned, seeing it reappear again.   
  
"Okay, why can't I kill you?" The keyblade master demanded.   
  
"And why would I tell you?" it replied.   
  
Sora gasped.  
  
"Wasn't expecting a reply?" The gardien asked in amusement.  
  
Sora growled and shoke his head.  
  
"Well, I'm a bit diffrent from the others, as you may have seen."The eye replied lazily, floating around the boy.  
  
"So how do I kill you?"Sora demanded.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a challenge, now would it?"  
  
"Geuss not.."Sora murmered."But it is possible right."  
  
"Well duh. And to tihnk you humans claim to be the most itelligent species."  
  
"Then fighting isn't how to get it," Sora mused. "What is darkness? Not necessarily evil, but some of the more undesirable emotions. Fear, hatred, envy, greed, bitterness, spite, selfishness, deception, and a bunch of others, but I think I've exhausted my vocabulary."He muttered.  
  
The thing laughed.   
  
"Then let me supply some more. Being judgmental, cruelty, maliciousness, pride, and a bunch others. It takes a long time to list them all. Humanities done a good job thinking them all up."   
  
"Wait a sec......"The keybearer said. "Millions of people have nearly died saving me, because I cared and refused to fight for a cause I knew was wrong. I have always tried to be a good person, to love others." Sora looked up at the dark glob."Well, it's worth a try."He murmered.  
  
"What is?" The gardien demanded.  
  
"I think I've figured it out," Sora said, mere feet from the Guardian. He reached out and touched it with one hand. It hissed and tried to pull away. Sora laughed.   
  
"You can't bear my touch then!" He said, "You are darkness incarnate, and I try to be the opposite of what you are."   
  
It shrieked in fury and tried to flee, but The Essance leaped towards it, falling into the centre of the cloud. An icy cold surrounded him, then a bright light streamed out, and the cloud melted away. He stood, looking around him in astonishment. Black mist now swirled within the keblade, now the key part was nearly all the way formed, and the chain at the end was longer.   
  
"I didn't think that'd actually work," The boy marveled and stood.  
  
He was back in the central room. Sora grinned smugly at Gaia as crystal vines spread up the silver tree. "One more, open the gate"Sora said cooly..   
  
She turned quickly, and her movements were jerky, as if disguising anger. Sora looked at her, considering. Something was up.   
  
"You know, it's kinda odd that you're here," He said idly, watching for her reaction. She didn't reply, but just touched the wall, a gate of white appearing.   
  
"I mean, if the heartless are intelligent, then why do they allow you in their realm?" Sora persisted. "You're opening the gates and all for me, when they could just never allow a way in, and I'd never get the keyblade, and never be able to defeat them. Then they'd have their way. They're making evil take over the world mistake number one, letting someone who knows how to defeat them remain."   
  
Gaia just eyed the boy sternly.   
  
"I held the Essence, in case you forgot. I don't know what you're trying to say, but the Shadows can't touch me. Now, are you going to get the last shard or not?" Sora just smiled and walked past her, into the realm of light.   
  
"You don't trust her, do you?" a voice said.   
  
Sora blinked, adjusting his eyes to the all present brilliance. He turned to the voice and saw a lady, dressed in white, sitting on a gleaming rock of white. Light seemed to stream from her face, and her gaze was serene, her long white hair resting in a gentle wave over her shoulders. Next to her sat Kairi, hand's behind her back.  
  
"Kairi!"Sora said happily.  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
"How come your sitting next to the gardien?"Sora asked, pulling her away.  
  
Kairi giggled."Sora, she's nice. You didn't REALLY tihnk the gardien of light would be violent, did you?"  
  
"I was told all elements have thair violent side."  
  
"Thats true, but it was Gaia who told you right? And you don't seem to trust her, now do you?" The gardien said cooly.  
  
Sora laughed lightly."No, I geuss not."  
  
Kairi turned to the gardien."Shi'kly, I need to have a word with my friend."  
  
The gardien nodded and faded from view.  
  
"She's nice."Kairi commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guessed. But how am I supposed to get the shard?"   
  
"I don't know. Just follow your heart. You did when you sacrficed yourself to give the princesses hearts back, you did when you fought Riku, you did when you accepted the essance, and you did when you let yourself get killed for us."  
  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Not that I know of, I'm only here to see you. You've alway's been my best friend Sora. When I came to that island so many years ago, your the one who befriended me. No one else would want to talk to some strange girl that just appeared one night, but you did.And then you became the keyblade master, and fate stole you away, And you finally came back, only to be stolen by fate again."Kairi said, a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Sora embraced the girl."I'll come back to you. I promise. I'm so blessed to have friends like you. And I don't know what I'd have done without you."  
  
Kari smiled as the boy released her."Ok. Sora, never forget about love...."She said softly, and began to vanish.  
  
Sora turned away, and fingered the crystal flower in his pocket. He turned back."Kairi, I-" But she was gone.  
  
The light gardien reappeared, gazing at the boy serenly.  
  
"Ok, so how do I get the shard?"  
  
Her smile vanished. "This is the hardest shard to get," she said softly. "And not because I am hard to fight or anything like that. There is no violence here."   
  
"That tells me nothing," Sora said. "I need the shard, I've got to defeat Lucifer."   
  
"What is light?" she demanded.   
  
Sora thought on that. "It's the good part of life. It's life itself, and hope, love, gentleness, caring, mercy, giving, and everything else that's good."   
  
She walked towards him and looked the keybearer in the eyes. "And how did you defeat the Darkness Guardian?" she questioned.  
  
He was having trouble understand where this was going. "Well, I was the opposite of darkness. I don't claim to be perfect, but enough so that the thing couldn't bear my touch."   
  
She nodded. "You're more light than you think, Sora," she said. "But that is good, modesty is also a virtue of light."   
  
"Is patience?" He qestioned.  
  
"It is."   
  
"Dang," He muttered. "Guess I've fallen short there."   
  
She laughed.   
  
"Very well then, I will hurry up my explanation. Now, I do not have the shard."   
  
"What!?" He said, startled. "If you don't have it, then where is it?"   
  
She turned away from me and didn't reply for a while. "Only a person with a good heart can claim the final shard," she said. "That was not one of the traitors designs, but one of mine. I didn't want the spear to go to one that would be taken over by the Shadows. The traitor is furious at that, of course, but after she spelled me into existence, it was too late."   
  
"What happens after I take the shard?" Sora asked.   
  
"I vanish. But don't be worried," she said hastily. "I'm the embodiment of light, I'll still be around, but not like this."   
  
"Okay then. Now, the shard?"   
  
She nodded. "Yes. You see, the shard is in you," she said, turning to face him again. "You have a good heart, so the shard must come from you. An evil heart would not posses the shard."   
  
Sora paused, taking that in. "I'm confused now," He confessed. "How do I get the shard?"   
  
"Give me the keyblade."  
  
Sora looked at her, then reluctantly handed it over.   
  
"An evil person would be too concerned with self-preservation and would not trust me. Do you?"   
  
"What, trust you?" He asked. "Yeah, of course! I just gave you my spear."   
  
She nodded and looked at the pointed tip. She gently placed it against his chest. "How much do you trust me?" she demanded.  
  
Sora stared at the shaft, feeling the point through his shirt. "You've got to be kidding," he muttered. "This is how you get the shard?I already did this!"  
  
She nodded. "That's why I ask if you trust me."   
  
The keyblade master took a deep breath. "Lying isn't a character of light," He said through gritted teeth. "So, yes, I trust you." And she punched the pointed shaft through his chest. The teenager cried and fell to the ground, feeling a numbing pain spread through him. Sora gasped and stared at the blade shaft, finding it nearly impossible to breath. Shi'kly pulled it up, the point coated with red. There was a flash, and when it faded, the winged haert keychain now completed. The key/blade part of the weapon was now there, a Crystal deviod of color.The Keyblade was complete. Sora's vision seemed to dim, then suddenly all weakness and pain was gone. He sat up slowly, looking at his chest. Not a mark remained.He stared at Shi'kly in disbelief.   
  
Death isn't part of the light element either," she said matter-of-factly. "Take your keyblade, Essence of Heart. You've earned it."   
  
I reached out and grasped it, feeling power run through me.At the key part of the blade, a stream of blue electritty appeared from one end of the blade to the other when Sora held it The light surrounded him, and Sora returned to the centre room.   
  
Sora faced Gaia in triumph. Sjee seemed to flinch away for a second from the keyblade.  
  
"You know, Shi'kly didn't seem to trust you either," Sora mentioned. He then looked around to seet he final additon to the room. He gasped sudden;y as dragon heartless rose from the ground. One pounced upon the boy.  
  
"Of course she didn't trust me."Gaia said, a cold grin appearing on her face.  
  
"You......you were the traitor, weren't you?" Sora demanded, struggling from the grip of the massive dragon."Lucifer possed you.Who else could use magic of all the elements? And who else could handle the keyblade Crystal's safely."  
  
Gaia smirked and her buety melted away.Her shining skin was replaced with long gone fleash, her bones shinging through her ivory skin. Her clothes became ragged and torn, and her skelton was visable. She no longer reseambled anytihng alive.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss Keybeareeeeeer.."She hissed, her vioce now reselmbling a snakes. "And nooow...you will make a far more powerful tool, esssssspecially with the keyblade...." She grinned, showing fangs.  
  
Sora smriked."No, I don't think so."He growled and kicked teh dragon off of him with inhuman stregth. He held his hand out at the dragon and iwth a motion his eyes glowed and the dragonw as lifted into the air. The beast cried out as it was thrown against the wall and deminished.   
  
Sora looked at Gaia."You're next, traitor."He said coldly.  
  
Gaia growled and usmmuned a black crystal bladei nto her hands. She sent a blast o dark energy at the boy. He blew it off with a wave of his hand. Then the girl charged at him. Sora sidestepepd and she turned at the last second and delivered a side blow. Sora hissed in pain and slashed his keyblade at Gaia, striking her in the stomach.  
  
The girl cried out in pain as blood gushed from the wound. She held her side and attempted to send a wave of energy at the boy.  
  
Sora merely gestured, and the energy twisted around and struck Gaia. Then Sora began to rise his hand. Gaia rose into the air.  
  
With a growl, Sora began to slowly close his hand into a fist. As her closed his fist tighter, Gaia cried out in pain as she was slowly erased from the very fabrics of reality itself.  
  
"And tell your little friend Lucifer he'll be meeting the same fate...."Sora said with a smirk.  
  
Gaia winced but smirked."No, I don't think so. You can tell him yourself though."  
  
Suddenly Sora's body erupted in black energy. The boy cried out in pain. In his agonized haze, he lost his psycic grip on Gaia, who fell and landed on her feet. Smirking, she walked up to the suffering Keybearer. She grabbed him by teh back of the neck and dug her claws into his fleash, then held him up. She pulled a black collor from her pocket and placed on the keybearer's neck. Sora winced as small needle's came from the tight collor and dug into his fleash.  
  
It was then that Lucifer walked in. "Your lucky I was working with him while he was getting all those shards, outwise, you'd be dead by now, permently erased from the fabrics of reality, almost as if you had never exsisted."He sneered.  
  
"Shut up, I have him now."Gaia chided.  
  
Sora growled."That's what you think!!" He cried and tried send out a shockwave of power. It didn't work."Wha-what?"  
  
"The collor is specially designed by me. It's made to counter all the elements inside of you, making none of them work, therefore you can't use any of the psycic stuff nor magic."Gaia explained, then tightened her grip, causing blood to trickle from where her claws dug into the boy's tanned skin.  
  
Lucifer grinned coldly, revealing vampire-like fangs."Don't worry, we'll remove it, once your mine..."  
  
Sora growled and struggled in Gaia's grip."There's no way you can take me." He said.  
  
Lucifer glared at the boy."And why not?"  
  
"Because you've already tried. You can't without my conceed."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Malificent couldn't without your conceed. I can, once your weak enough that is. So either give in now, or you'll just have to suffer."  
  
Sora merely countiued to struggle in Gaia's grip. He fixed a glare upon the demon."What make's you think I'd give in?" He demanded.  
  
Lucifer smirked."I geuss you leave me with no other chioce." He reached into his pocket and pulled out....a gun.(wow, there's something you don't see too often in thease kind of stories...)"Gaia, you know what to do."He said simply.  
  
Sora's blood ran cold. Lucifer wasn't just going kill him here was he? That wasn't his style. And besides, Lucifer couldn't use the boy if he was dead....could he?  
  
Lucifer pointed the gun at the boy's forehead. He grinned sadisticly. Then, he brought the barrel down so it faced the boy's side.   
  
BANG!!!  
  
Sora screamed in pain as the white hot bullet tore into his fleash.Tears streamed down his face. If that wasn't bad enough, Lucifer pulled out a knife and stabbed at the area where the bullet had been rocketed into. He dug into the boy's fleash as the keybearer cried out in pain as blood gushed from the wound. Finally Lucifer pulled the bullet out.  
  
Sora's eye's were closed as tears streamed down his face.His breatn came out short and ragged as pain throbbed in his side.  
  
Lucifer laughed coldly."Don't worry boy, we're not done yet." He tossed a dagger to Gaia, who cought it with a sneer. She brought the dagger to the boy's arm and slashed. Blood trickled from the wound.  
  
Lucifer in turn pulled a few nails from his pocket.He slammed each into the boy, and using the hilt of his knife, hammered them into the boys body.  
  
Sora tried to tear away from his two bloodthirsty captors, but found he was too weak from blood loss. Hek new if he passed out, Lucifer would have him. So he fought to stay concious.  
  
After awhile Lucifer brought the bloody knife to his mouth and licked the blood from it."It's over keybearer."He sneered.  
  
Sora coughed up blood and looked the demon in the eyes."No...it's not.......I've fought too hard to let you take control of me now, not when I'm so close to ending this...and maybe making things go back to normal."  
  
"Boy, you've foguht hard, but it ends here. I was origanally sapposed to take over Riku, since he was origanaly the keyblade master. But you took his burden, so now your the one who suffers. Which is fine by me, I get the Essance and the keyblade master."Lucifer said coldly. Then, he summuned a huge amont of energy, and gripped the boy's neck.  
  
Sora cried out in pain, and things began to spin. The spun slower.....slower.......and then Sora's world went black.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Everyone had been walking around for some time now, just looking for a certine black and silver-haired jerk whose name will not be mentioned for fear Riku will attack the autheress for even mentioning his name.  
  
Goofy was worried, and no longer held his normal goofy expression, but rather held a worried, sad expression. Donald was eqauly worried, but hid it undeth his usual mask of coolness.  
  
Leon and Yuffie were at the back of the group. Leon was entertaining himself by flicking his thumb, and a flame kept on appearing, because he was now the fire gardien.( Gee, never expected Leon to be a pyro) Yuffie just watched Leon's antics.(Watched....more like drooled)  
  
At the front Riku was muttering varius obsanities and stuff about what he was going to do to a certine demon who's name will not be mentioned because if it is Riku was going to attack the authoress for even mentioning his name.   
  
Kairi gentally touched Riku on the shoulder."Riku..calm down..."  
  
Riku spun around, his eyes practicly glowing with rage."No Damnit! We have to find Sora and Beat Lucifer to a bloody pulp!!!"  
  
Kairi blinked."Erm, ok...."  
  
Suddenly, before the six, a gate appeared, it was black, but sparks of energy blasted form it.  
  
Kairi stopped."Maybe we shouldn't go in...."  
  
"Sora's in there."Riku said suddenly.  
  
"How do you know?"Yuffie demanded.  
  
"I just do. You don't have to follow me, but I'm going."  
  
"I'm coming."Leon said.  
  
"Me too."Yuffie said.  
  
"Don't count me out."Donald remarked.  
  
"Garsh, I geuss I'll go too."Geuss who...  
  
Kairi smiled."Let's go."  
  
Riku set a look of determination on his face, and stepped through the portal.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Everyone gasped at what they saw. They were in what appeared to be space. Everywhere were stars, each repersenting a diffrent world. All over the sky were lines, each a color of an elements. All of thease lines and strands crossed and intersected. At the center of all this was a door on a floating, snowy island.  
  
:"Kingdom Hearts."Riku stated.  
  
"But what are all the lines for?" Kairi asked.  
  
"This isn't Kingdom Hearts liek when I last saw it. I think those strand's are timelines, and reality strands. See, the timelines are each representing a diffrent person, and as the lines interact, so do people's lives. The timeline and reality create the basic structure for all the worlds..."Riku said, not knowing how he knew.  
  
"So, now what? Where's Sora? And Lucifer?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. A cold chill fell over the group.  
  
"He's here..."Leon muttered as they all turned to face the explosion.  
  
Lucifer floated before them, wearing a smirk as always."Well, well, hello again Riku. As for the rest of you, long time no see."  
  
"Where's Sora?"Leon demanded."What have you done to him?"  
  
Lucifer laughed coldly."Why not ask him yourself?"  
  
There was a flash of raw power, and Sora appeared. But he was diffrent. A dragon tail now hung from his backend, a blade at the end, like a scorpians tail. And Sora's ears were now replaced with longer wolf-like ones.  
  
"Sora!!"Kairi cried.  
  
The boy opened his eyes. They were completely expressionless, and there was no pupil. They were a cold blue.His mouth spred into a cold grin, revealing fangs. The dragon tail flexed, the blade gleaming. Sora held out his arms, and blade's shot from his elbows.  
  
"Sora??"Kairi wispered, fearfully.  
  
The teenager responded with a growl.  
  
"Yes, meet my latest pet."Lucifer said with a cruel laugh."Say hello, Sorie."  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The boy screamed. The first part sounded like a dragons roar, but the end sounded like Sora's scream.  
  
"No..."Riku wispered.  
  
Lucifer smirked."He's mine, Riku. You tried to save him, and you failed. It's over." Then he spoke to the monster-keybearer in a way a master would command an attack dog."Sora, Attack!"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
TBC.....  
  
Me: And so ends chapter 13...  
  
Sora:*roars*  
  
All: EEEEEEEPPP!!!*Run*  
  
Me: Next chapter is the final battle, so read and review people, or you will never find out what happens!! At least ten reviews!! 


	14. Hero

Shadow Revenge  
By:Digitaldreamer  
Chapter 14: Hero  
******************************************************************************************  
Me:WHOOT!!!I CANNOT BELEIVE THIS!!I MADE IT!!!THIS IS IT, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE SHADOW REVENGE SAGA!!!!!  
  
All:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me:Of course....there will be an epilouge....  
  
Cast:YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!  
  
Me:And after that, it's time for my next big saga, the one starring ME!!!Kingdom Hearts, Dragon's veil!!!  
  
Everyone:YAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
ME:Ok, lets get to those reviews!!  
  
~crystal-chan~  
  
YAY FOR ANGST!!!BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!you gets.....a limited edition Essance Crsytal lighter!!  
  
~Snakey~  
  
A KAIRI FIGURE!!*Glomps**hands you a limited edition Essance of Heart Sora figure*  
~Rem-chan~  
  
Don't worry....He PROBLY will be ok....(heh....then again...knowing me...) I'm glad ya liked the battles.......Um..yes....and yoooou gets.....A RIKU AS THE DARK GARDIEN PLUSHIE!!!  
  
~Princess Swifty~  
VICE CITY YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH BABY!!!!!!!  
  
Wow.....there's Shadow Revenge Fandom? I FEEL SOOOOO LOVED!!!!!  
  
You're gonna do THAT to me? Where the hell would you get the magic???????You know what, I don't wanna know..*is scared*LOOK I UPDATED!!HERES YOUR SPECIAL SORA ESSANCE OF HEART FIGURE WITH MY AUTOGRAPH!!!!NOW GO READ!!!!!!!  
  
~Nisha~  
  
THAAAAAANK YOUUUU!!You get....A CHOCOLATE ICE CREAME CONE!  
  
~Mare~  
  
HOLY CRAP!!FOUR REVIEWS???THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!*Give's Riku Sugar Cubes*  
  
Riku:YAAAAAAAAY!!  
  
*Give's Sora Wonderball*  
  
Sora:HOO RAY!!  
  
Yes...do put up your fics...I think I will like them....  
  
ALRIGHT YOU GET.........A WONDERBALL FULL OF SUGAR CUBES!!!  
  
-The Wave Master Elk~  
  
YUMMY!!!!*Grabs drink mix and starts guzzling it*  
  
AND THE SORA COME'S IN THE NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!!!! Thank You SO much for the support my friend!!!*huggles*Your the best buddy a 13-year old nut could have^^ You are wrong though, I OWN HOMESTAR RUNNER, NOT VICE VERSA!!!BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!(I like the Cheat the best though^^) Ok, here ya go!!*Gives you popcorn, Sora's crown pendent(I can't givey ou teh essance, sorry^^), and anorther Lucifer doll to kill*Enjoy the chappie^^  
  
~Shadow-of-hearts~  
  
Wow, you liekd the Gaia twist?Thanks^^I feel so loved....A transforming Sombra doll?*gaps and types ultra fast*Oh, here!!*Tosses you Riku's pendent from the story*Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the chappie^^  
  
~windflame~  
  
Hoemwork?NOOOO!I CAN'T MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE THAT!!!thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the review!!*gives you a GAINT double stuff oreo*  
  
~soraoathkeeper~  
  
Wow, another person who liked the Gaia twist!Thanks so much^^Ok, here, I kept up the good work...and you geeets....A Gaint Nerds gumball^^  
  
~FlikFreak~  
  
I'm a super fantastic writer?THANKS!!!!!!!!Here, you gets...uh.....A gaint box of Nerds^^  
  
~~~~  
  
Me:OK GUYS!!!!!TIME FOR THE FINEALLY!!!HERE WE GO, CHAPTER 14, THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora let out a hissing roar(if you've seen any of the Jerrasic parks, just think of how the raptors sound, and you get the idea) and charged foreward. He spred his arms, and a barrier formed around Leon and Yuffie, forming an arena. With another cry, his wings spread wide and he sped into the air, a mere flash of color.   
  
The streak of color slammed into Leon, knocking him back many feet. The streak slowed to reveal Sora, who brought up his right arm and slashed downward, his blades slashing through Leon's cheast, then Sora twisted and brought his clawed foot to Leon's stomach in powerful, ripping kick. And he had done this in two seconds flat.  
  
"Leon!!"Yuffie cried and flew trowards her slight crush. She lfited up her arms, sending thunder enegry at the boy. Sora's ears twitched.  
  
The Boy turned around and raised a clawed hand, which glowed blood red. The energy stopped in midair. Sora moved his claws in a circuler motion. The energy spun around and struck Yuffie in the chest.  
  
Yuffie cried out and fell back several feet, spinning wildly as she beat her wings for control.  
  
Sora took this oppertuinty and dove at her, sending his claws slashing onto her arms, he zipped past and turned.Then he began to summun energy into his hands. He let out a growl and he blasted the girl with the wave of raw power.  
  
Yuffie screamed in pain. She raised her hands to the air and growled. "You'll pay.."A huge storm of lightning began, it spead torwards the boy.   
  
The dragon like teenager merely lifted his hand, and the storm struck Leon.  
  
Leon grimanced in pain. He didn't see Sora coming. The dragon-like boy dove i to him. He was just about to slam his blade into the young mans cheast again, when Yuffie cried out."HEAVENS THUNDER!!!"  
  
Sora looked up. He let out a lizard-like hiss as lightning struck him.(I was gonna say thunder, but you can't be struck my thunder)  
  
He shoke his head to clear it, and looked at Yuffie. He let out another."HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" And charged at the girl. He slammed his claws into her cheast. At the same time, his sharp fangs came upon the girls jugular vein. The boy brought his head up quickly and the girls throat was torn from her neck. The boy/dragon roared in trioumph and released the bloodly corpse. It fell onto the snowy island of kingdom Hearts.  
  
Leon stared at the space where Yuffie had last been living, Then he glared at her murderer. He growled."You killed her.I don't care if you are Sora. You killed her. I can't forgive you..."He summuned fire energy into his palms. He sent it blasting at animal-like boy.   
  
The creatrue merely dodged it and lifted his hand.Leon was frozen in midair. Sora began to sqeeze his claws into a tight fist.  
  
Leon glowed with blood red energy. He screamed.   
  
Sora smirked coldly."Line erase....."He said in a vioce not his own.  
  
Up in the sky, a single line glowed blood red.  
  
Leon screamed in agony.   
  
Slowly, the line disintagrated. It withered, and burned...untill nothing was left.  
  
As the line disappeared, so did Leon. He cried out in pain, untill finally nothing was left.  
  
Sora looked over to the remaining four, who stared in shock and horror. Thair former friend had just taken out two of thair best fighters in only about thirty seconds.  
  
"Who's next?"Gaia asked with a sneer.  
  
"No no no, Gaia, let our little pet choose..."  
  
"Oh right..."  
  
Donald growled."GOD DAMNIT SORA!!!WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST KILL THEM?"  
  
Goofy blinked."Donald he's..."  
  
"I don't care!We're gonna have to knock some sense into him!!"The duck growled and flew torwards the dragon-boy.  
  
Goofy gulped and followed.  
  
"HA!!You actully dare to challange the Essance of Heart? You have made a mistake, and it is your last.."Lucifer sneered.  
  
Sora calmly floated there.  
  
Donald charged torwards the boy, staff at ready. He was just about to attack, when Sora dissappeared.  
  
Donald blinked and looked around.  
  
The boy reppared behind the bird and with a hiss slashed his claws into Donalds back.  
  
"Gah!!!"Donald cried as the scyth claws burried into his fleash, reaching for his heart.  
  
"Don't worry Donald, I'll save ya!!"Goofy cried and charged.  
  
Sora smirked coldy and used Donald as a sheild against Goofy's attack. Then he gllared at Goofy. His eyes glowed blood red.  
  
Goofy criied out in pain as he was slammed into the ground. Goofy's sheild glowed with Sora's energy, and spun around and struck the dog in the forehead.Blood oozed from the newly made wound.  
  
"BLIZZERGA!!!!"Donald cried and sent an icey blast at the beast.  
  
Sora dodged and sent fire slamming into the duck.  
  
He then lifted two hands, one pointed at Donald, the other at Goofy.  
  
"Line Erase..."The boy said once again.  
  
Riku and Kairi watched in horror as the two Disney stars dissappeared in screams of agony.  
  
Sora turned to the final two.He growled deep in his throat.  
  
Riku summuned the dragon blade into his hands.  
  
"You cannot hope to defeat him...."Gaia said coldly."He is the Essance, the core of the worlds. The ultimate war machine. Even is he was normal, you cannot beat him. Sora has proven himself to be the better fighter. Why fight and lose again?"  
  
"It's my duty to fight him. Sora did the same to me, when I was under Ansem's control. Now it's my turn to return the favor."Riku declared."And besides...Sora is strong...he's not gonna listen to you.."  
  
Sora growled once again.  
  
Riku spoke to Sora."Sora! Fight him!!! You've got to!"  
  
Sora's face seemed to twist. The creature seemed to fight with it's own body. Sora palced his hands to ehad and screamed."HOOOOOORRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The boy's eyes seemed to regain emotion for a moment. They were scared,and defaint."N...No.....I won't....fight......Riku...."The boy said, his voice strained.  
  
"Thats it Sora!!"Riku said, cheering his friend on.  
  
Lucifer growled."Sora, you belong to me!"  
  
"No.....I...don'.t....................."  
  
"Disobediance will get you nowhere..."  
  
Sora screamed in pain as black energy corossed trouguh him, demanding he stop resisting.  
  
"No..I won't.....'NOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora's eyes returned to thair emotionless state.  
  
"Should I have him attack?"Gaia asked cooly.  
  
Lucifer smirked."Not yet, I want to show them something first.."  
  
Sora floated up to the sky, at the center of the endless abyss of space and time.  
  
Lucifer smirked.  
  
Sora lifted his arms into the air. He closed his eyes and began to chant in an anchint languague.As each word was said he began to glow.  
  
"Now Essance of Heart, Final Judgement!!!"  
  
The boy opened his eys, as they glowed blood red. He cried out and there was flash of raw power.  
  
Notihng appeared to happen.  
  
Then it began.  
  
Images floated across the two remaining gardiens minds. Images of worlds, each slowly begining to voilently disperse. People screamed as they were just, erased, gone.   
  
And above them, stars began to vanish, along with them, millions of lives.  
  
Riku opened his eyes."No.."  
  
"Yes, this is the end. I have brought forth the apocalypse, you cannot stop this. As we speak, the worlds are all being erased, destroyed, gone forever. All at the hands of you're little friend."Lucifer sneered.  
  
Riku growled."I'm going to stop this."He said simply.  
  
Kairi gasped."Riku, you can't fight him!!!There's noway you can beat him..."  
  
"Maybe I can't psysically, but maybe I can defeat the evil thats inside of him.."Riku said, and opened his gleaming black wings and flew torward's his former friend.  
  
"Sora!!!"He cried.  
  
The dragon boy turned to glare at his silver-haired rival with a growl. His eyes shown no reconnigtion, no emotion. The dragon creature lifted up it's right arm, and his blade's gleamed. Sora smirked coldly.Then he charged.  
  
Riku didn't dodge. He didn't try. He just winced in pain as his best friend slashed him. He was fortunate, that Sora, in his animalistic rage, had misjudged his attack, therefore only giving Riku's arm a gash.  
  
The dragon like creature spun around and circled the silver-haired boy, eyeing Riku the way so many of the shard gardiens had eyed Sora.  
  
"Sora..........fight him..don't listen to him.."Riku pleaded.  
  
Sora's response was a hiss and then Sora suddenly slashed at Riku with his blades once more, in the back. Riku cried out and turned to face his attacker, blocking with the dragon blade just before the dragon fangs could close on his neck.  
  
Riku pushed the boy away."Sora, fight it."He said once again.  
  
The boy's expression became one of confusoin. But it didn't last long, as the cold mask was once again placed.  
  
Sora lunged again, and Riku blocked just in time.  
  
But he didn't expect the double kick that followed. The claws upon the dragon creature's shoe's tore through Riku's shirt and tore open the revealed fleash.  
  
While Riku gasped in pain, Sora grabbed onto Riku's dragon keyblade. Sora seemed to focus, and the black keyblade shattered into millions of peices.  
  
Then Sora slammed his shoulder into Riku, opening his wings so the force sent Riku back.  
  
Then Sora held up a palm. Blue-balck energy began to form. Sora sent the raw power speeding torward;s his former friend.  
  
Riku reconized this attack. It was the one he had used on Sora.  
  
Only this one hit it's mark.  
  
The silver-haired boy fell onto the snowy island and remained still.   
  
"Riku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kairi screamed.  
  
Sora let out a roar of trioumph and dove torwards his bloody and beaten friend.He summuned the keybalde into his clawed hands. He held it above Riku's heart. He smirked.  
  
"Sora..."Riku coughed weakly."Fight...it. I thought you were stronger then I was. I thought you could be stronger then I was when I was under control. But I was wrong. Go ahead, kill me. Kill your best friend Sora, like I had planned to do to you so long ago. Do it."  
  
Sora's eyes showed sudden sorrow, and fear.  
  
"N...No......."The boy stammered. He threw the keyblade at his feet."I...won't."  
  
Sora turned to face Kairi, who floated above the fray.  
  
"Kairi, shoot me with one of you're arrows!!"He cried, his voice strong.  
  
"What???But that would kill you!!"  
  
"No...it wouldn't...."Sora said, beginning to struggle with himself again."It'll destroy the evil, now hurry!!Shoot!"  
  
Kairi nodded, and placed a gleaming white arrow upon her bow. She drew back the string, and..  
  
FLWIIIIING!!!Let it fly.  
  
The arrow flew, a white streak.   
  
It hit Sora at the very center of his heart.  
  
"NO!!"Lucifer and Gaia cried at the same time.  
  
"Yes.."Riku said weakly.  
  
Sora let out a roar and placed his clawed hands over where his heart was. He struggled in midair, letting out animalistic shouts of agony.  
  
The dragon like creature let out a final, dispairing cry."HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"As he said that, the dragon parts of the boy vanished with black light, untill all that was left was Sora, screaming in pain.The only thing flet were the dragon wings, which burned away in white flames to reveal his Angel wings.  
  
Finally, the boy fell limp and fell to the ground next to Riku.  
  
The boy was shaking from exsaustion, sorrow, and guilt.:"Leon, Yuffie, Donald.....Goofy....Riku...I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!"He cried, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Lucifer laughed."That's right boy, they are all dead, at you're hands."  
  
Sora let out a soft sob as tears countiued to stream down his face.  
  
"It's all you're fault for being weak..."Lucifer said with a sneer."You should be ashamed. Maybe I should just kill you, take you out of this pain." He summuned a black keyblade into his hand and held the blade above the boy's neck.  
  
Sora didn't move, didn't look up, just countiued to cry.  
  
"Goodbye keybearer......."Lucifer said coldy, and brought the blade down.  
  
"NO!!"Kairi cried.  
  
And watched as Riku jumped in front of the sobbing boy, taking the fatal blow to his heart.  
  
Sora looked up."Riku!!!!!!"He cried.  
  
The silver haired boy grimanced in pain and turned to face his best friend.He smiled.  
  
"Riku...you didn't have to do that. I didn't deserve it."  
  
"Yes you did Sora.....I was probly gonna die anyways cause I was bleeding so bad..."Riku turned to Lucifer."DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT SORA EVER AGAIN!!HE'S STRONG, AND NOW HE'S GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!"Riku coughed up blood.  
  
"Your sacrifice and her arrow was in vain!!Look, half the stars are out, and soon the boy you just scarificed y ourself for is going to disappear just like them.You fool!"Lucifer shreiked.  
  
"Not true.....Sora sacrificed himself for me once, and now I'm returning the favor. He's my best friend, and I'll do anything for him.Goodbye Sora....bye Kairi.."Riku then closed his eyes, and fell, breathing his last breath.  
  
"NOO RIKU!!!!!!"Sora screamed. He then glared at Lucifer and Gaia.He reached down and picked up his keyblade. He glared at Lucifer, hatred blazing in his eyes."You're going to pay."He said simply.He summuned energy into his palms and sent it blasting at Lucifer, who dodged.  
  
Gaia spun around Sora and was about to palce another collor around his neck, when Kairi kicked her in the gut.  
  
"IF YOU WANT HIM YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!!"She yelled.  
  
"Then I will......"Gaia sneered.   
  
"Cat fight....meeeeoooooow!"Lucifer teased.  
  
"SHUT UP LUCIFER!!"Gaia growled.  
  
Sora took atvantage of Lucifer's insult and blasted him with white energy.  
  
Lucifer growled and fought back with black energy,  
  
The two energies fought with each other, until the two oppsite forces canceled each other out.  
  
When the two blasts canceled each other out, Sora charged foreward, energy in his fist, slammed a punch into the demons chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Gaia and Kairi zipped around each other, Kairi in a bubble of white energy, Gaia in one of navy blue. Every now and then the two bubles would slam into on another, the girls would let down the bubbles, and one female would deliver a kick or a punch, and the other would block, then fly backwards to slam into the other again.  
  
Lucifer and Sora countiued on the ground, shooting beams of energy at one another, then diving in for a punch or kick.  
  
Sora growled.This wasn't getting anywhere. He summuned the Crystal keyblade into his hands and charegd torwards Lucifer.   
  
Lucifer dodged and summuned a black keyblade. He swung it at the boy, who blocked. The two keyblade's pressed against one another, energy building between the two weapons, one being of good, the other evil.   
  
Sora growled and summuned energy into his palms, channeling it through the crystal shaft.  
  
The good energy overpowered the dark energy and Lucifer was thorwn into the air, wincing in pain.  
  
Meanwhile the two girls still countiued to fight. Both were quite bruised.   
  
Kairi growled."Time to finish this." She spread her wings fully and pulled her Teardrop necklace from her neck. She held the necklace to her heart. Her entire body glowed pure white. The light began to spread. It grew brighter, brighter...the light began to shine on Gaia.  
  
"No!!"She screamed and sheilded her eyes from the light.  
  
The light became brighter....brighter.....brighter.....Finally the light vanished, and where Gaia had been a dark replica of the Essance Crystal floated away.  
  
Kairi smiled, all energy spent, then fell to the ground.  
  
And more stars went out, the sky now three forths black, devoid of stars.  
  
In the air, Lucifer and Sora faced off. Both had pretty bad gashes along thair body. The two clashed keybaldes again, and landed on the ground, floating just a foot above, Sora glowing rainbow, and Lucifer glowing Black and red.  
  
Fianally, the two energies blew the two men away from each other, slamming both into the ground.   
  
Sora groaned.  
  
"SORA HELP!!" A voice cried. Sora looked up to see Lucifer holding Kairi by the throat.  
  
"Kairi!"Sora cried."You let her go Lucifer!"Sora demanded.  
  
Lucifer smirked. He summuned black fire underneath her."Let her go eh?"  
  
"No, don't.."Sora growled.  
  
Lucifer smirked. Then he spoke to Kairi."I cannot have you standing in my way, little light. You have no darkness. I'll just have to kill you." He tightened his grip on her throat, digging his nails into her.Black fire began to appear around her. Energy began to pour into the Demon.  
  
Kairi tried to break free, but as more energy was sucked from her body, she grew still.  
  
Lucifer threw her lifeless husk aside.  
  
"Kairi, no!!"Sora cried. Tears again formed in his eyes. Then he turned to Lucifer."You.............killed them all...."Sora held the keyblade tight."I won't forgive you. You've destroyed everyone. You've destroyed the worlds. Now I'm going to destroy you." Sora charged foreward with a cry, his keyblade glowing white, he stabbed Lucifer, streight in the heart.  
  
Lucifer choked, and pulled himself from the blade. He growled, blood bubbling from the wound.  
  
"You...have still failed. I may die, but so will you."Lucifer closed his eyes. He spread out his arms."DARKNESS!!COME TO ME!!DARKENSS FROM EVERY HEART, EVERY TORMENTED SOUL, COME TO ME!!" From every place where a star once was, black white streaks shot torwards Lucifer, each dipicting a person's face, each face bloody, and torn, like a zombie. The black streaks entered the demon's heart.  
  
When Lucifer opened his eyes, they were blood red."It endssssssssssssssssss here Essssssance of Heart...thisss attack cannot be dodged........it will kill alllll, all light will be dessssstroyed here."Lucifer spoke, in a hissing voice.."DARKNESSSS OF HEARTSSS!!!"  
  
Lucifer's heart glowed black. And then, it happened. A black super Nova burst from Lucifer's body, speeding in every direction.   
  
Sora closed his eyes. He glowed rainbow, forcing the energy back with his will. The energy, sucked into a single beam. The beam began to diminish.  
  
"Foolisssh boy, the power is too great. You cannot control it, it hasssssss to go sssssssomewhere."  
  
Sora opened his eyes and smiled grimly."Then it's all going to me."  
  
"What???"  
  
The energy all came at Sora, all at once.  
  
When the attack cleared, Sora floated there.His eyes were shut tight, and tears were sreaming down his face from the pain. The last of the energy was absorbed into his body.  
  
"No!That sssssssshould have killed you.."  
  
Sora opened his eyes, and thoguh tears of pain still streamed down his face, he spoke."It won't kill me, because along with darkness, there is always light. And death isn't a part of light."  
  
"FOOL!!EVEN TAKING THE ATTACK WILL DO NO GOOD!I'm still here!"  
  
Sora smiled weakly."You won't be for long. Now that I have tasted darkness, you must taste the light." Sora held out his hands."Elements, return to me.."He said.   
  
The fire pendent appeared before the boy in a burst of flame.  
  
The lighning pendent appeared in a crackle of lightning.   
  
The Air pendent appeared in a whistle of the wind.  
  
The Water pendent appeared with a sploosh of water.  
  
The Earth pendent appeared in a rustle of leaves.  
  
The Darkness Pendent appeared, glowing black.  
  
The Light Pendent appeared, glowing white.  
  
The six pendents glowed thair respective colors and revolved around the Essance of Heart.  
  
Sora pulled the Essance Crystal from around his neck. He held it to his heart and closed his eyes.  
  
"I am of fire  
  
I am of thunder  
  
I am of wind  
  
I am of water  
  
I am of earth  
  
I am of shadow  
  
And I am of light.  
  
I am the Essance  
  
Essance of Heart  
  
And I know  
  
There is light every heart  
  
even those who have lost thair lives  
  
come to me now  
  
hear my cry.."  
  
Light began to flow through the room,Light from those living and dieing, Kairi, Riku, Leon, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, they all flowed into the boy, the energy entering Sora's heart. The elemental pendents spun, faster, faster faster..  
  
Sora opened his eyes, they glowed white."ESSANCE JUDGEMENT!!"  
  
A White blast of light filled the air.  
  
Lucifer screamed in pain.  
  
When the light diminshed Lucifer floated, grunting in pain, shaking weakly.  
  
"It is futile........you still have failed....look.."  
  
Sora looked up, He gasped.   
  
All the stars were gone. All that remained were two lines, one black, Lucifer's, and one Rainbow, Sora's.  
  
Lucifer laughed."Its over...."  
  
"Not true.."Sora stated. He spread his wings to thair full length.Light countied to pulsated from him"All thease worlds, all of this, began with the sacrifice of the Essance's heart, but her heart was not pure. This story of woe, the story of the end of time, began with the sacrifice of the essance so many years ago. As it began, so it will end......"Energy began to flow around the room.  
  
Lucifer saw what Sora was doing."Impossible!Thsi won't work!Your heart, it isn't pure..."  
  
"You're wrong, Lucifer. It is! Because with Kairi's arrow, she drove away all of my darkness. I am now pure, just as she once was." Sora picked up the Essance Crystal from where it had fallen after his attack.He knew what he had to do. He placed it to his cheast once more.  
  
"Essance Sacrifical code, authorization code: Destiny...."   
  
The boy glowed with white flames. He floated up, gritting his teeth. He glowed, brighter, brighter, glowing with the purest light.  
  
The light hit everything. No darkness could hide from it's pureifing light.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"Lucifer screamed. And finally, he was erased from the strands of reailty.  
  
The light finally dissappeared, and Sora still floated, white light hovoring around him. Slowly, his wings began to disppaer in flashes of light, feather by feather. As each feather vanished, a life line was replaced in the timeline.  
  
With a gentle sparkle, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Leon, and Yuffie all appeared on the snowy island of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Kairi looked up at Sora.  
  
"Sora!!"His friends cried out to him.  
  
Kairi rushed up to him.  
  
"Kairi its..."Riku began, knowing what was happening. They all knew.  
  
But Kairi ran over to the Essance anyway.  
  
She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Sora.."She said, tears coming to her eyes."Why?"  
  
Sora blinked back tears of his own."For you Kairi... what boy could allow himself to loose the opportunity to give the world to the girl he loves?"   
Sora began to float higher. He looked at Kairi hopefully.  
"I....I love you too, Sora.."Kairi wispered.  
  
."Kairi, in the secret place, you know that draiwng of us, next to it is a rock with a picture of my crown symbol, behind it is a letter, read it, ok?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Sora smiled sadly."I'm going to die, Kairi. But remember what you said? I'll come back to you,like I promised I would."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
And then they let go.  
  
(Ok people, got a cd with the slow version of Simple and clean on it? PLAY IT!! Know a website that has it? Open up a seprate window, go to that site, and play it! Use Kazaa, play it!!I'm serious, it makes the end so much sweeter)  
  
Sora countiued to float, and slowly, his body began to disintagrate into white sparkles.   
  
The sparkles floated, and became destiny island, slowly but surely.  
  
Everyone looked around them as trees sproated from the ground with magical speed.   
  
Kari looked back up.  
  
The boy was almost gone.  
  
Sora gave a signiture grin.  
  
White light began to surround the boy.  
  
"Oh god, it's so pretty......"Yuffie stated.  
  
And it was. The light shimmered and gleamed, and sparkles glimmered.  
  
The light nearly covored the boy, so Kairi had to read his lips.  
  
But thease were the keybearer's last words.   
  
"Goodbye.....my love, my angel, my Kairi."  
  
And the light vanished.  
  
Kairi blinked back tears and they watched as the stars burst from where Sora had been and take thair places in the sky.She smiled and says ."Goodbye..my Sora....."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A day later, the group returned to destiny islands.  
  
It wasn't the same without Sora there.  
  
Kairi wlaked around the island, and entered the secret place. She smiled as she looked around at the pictures on the walls.  
  
Then she found the stone, marked with Sora's crown symbol, just as he'd said.She pulled the rock away. Inside was a letter.  
  
Kairi pulled it out, and began to read.  
  
"Dear Friends,  
  
You guys are the best in the whole world.  
  
If you're reading this, I'm no longer here.  
  
But I have something to say to all of you.  
  
I never wanted to be a hero. I wanted to stay here, on this island, and be with my friends.  
  
But fate had diffrent plans, right?  
  
I don't regret dieing. I'd rather die a million deaths, then live one life knowing I never knew any of you, or I let any of you get hurt.  
  
I'm sorry for any hurts I may have caused you.  
  
And I'm glad for any joys I may have brung.  
  
When you think of me, don't cry  
  
Don't pity me  
  
For I am always with you.  
  
When the fire burns and gives you warmth, that's me holding you in my embrace  
  
When lightning strikes, that's me, showing my anger torwards those who may try to hurt you  
  
when the gentle waves crash onto the beach, thats me, saying you're my friends  
  
when the wind blow's your hair, that's me, teasing you to come and play  
  
when the darkness brings you sleep, that's me saying goodnight  
  
when the light brings you morning, thats me saying Good morning.  
  
Leon-I always wished I could be like you. Strong yet silent. Your amazing, and it's so funny the way you always get after anyone for calling you Squall, even though everyone knows it's your real name. I know you love Yuffie, so ask her out sometime, ok? You guys will make a great couple.  
  
Yuffie-keep being cheerful ok? Keep 'Squall" from being such a stiff, keep him happy, ok? You always kept me going, kept me moving in a pinch, always saying "Show em how it's done keybearer" and ruffling my hair. I can tell you like Squall, so work up the courage to tell him. I know you can.  
  
Donald- You're one of the coolest guys I've ever met. You're funny, and witty, and moody, and that's why your my friend,   
  
Goofy- You're the best, Always with a goofy smile, cheering everyone up, keeping me and Donald from killing each other, always being the peace maker, even when Donald and I would quarrel. You're the best pal.  
  
Riku-I always wished I could be you. You're strong, responisble, you've been with me so long, I'vek nown since I was two. You're the best friend I could ever wish for. Don't feel guilty about the past. Whats past is past, what matters is now. Go out there and be something big. On the island, you always acted as my protector, makings ure Kairi and I were ok. I'm glad you were around, pushing me to do my best, always challenging me to do better. Your my rival, as well as my best friend.  
  
Kairi-I've always loved you. I've always loved the way you smile, you're sparkling blue eyes. I love the way your hair blows in the wind, and the way you giggle when Riku and I are at it again. I love you for who you are. You're so kind, caring, and so strong willed. I promise I'll come back to you. I'll love you forever..  
  
Forever,  
Sora"  
  
Kairi blinked back tears, then she noticed, soemthing else was in the evolope. She tore it open, and...  
  
A Crystal white flower fell into her hands. Along with Sora's Crown Necklace. It was singed and burnt, and slighty dented......proof that it was indeed the real thing.  
  
Kairi picked up the flower. She held it above her heart.  
  
And she cried.  
  
She had lost her love to fate once.  
  
And now she had lost him again.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Me:YES!!I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Of course...there will be an epilouge....  
  
Well, what did you tihnk of my first fic? READ AND REVIEW!! 


	15. Epilogue

Shadow Revenge  
  
By:Digitaldreamer  
  
Epilogue  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Me:WHOOT!!I CANNOT BELEIVE IT!!!I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS!!Here it is! The Epilouge of Shadow Revenge, and afterwards a nice long note from Your's truely.  
  
But first I gotta say this, after I posted last chapter, I revecieved my fiftieth review....add those fifity to the fifty three I got before this thing was deleated and we have...  
  
103 reveiws!!!!!!!!!OH MYGOD! This wasm y first fanfic ever...and I received THAT MANY reviews???I AM SOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways, here we go, the epilouge!!!  
  
And now...to answer the reveiws I got for the final chappie!!  
  
~Shadow-of-hearts~  
  
THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH BUDDY! You get something big at the end of the epilouge, so enjoy!  
  
~Dark Samauri Vegeta~  
  
Wow...you laughed THAT Hard on the fist chapter????Wow......................................................I feel REALLY Special now......Here, you gets a Vegeta plushie, seeing as judging by your name, you like Vegeta...  
  
~PrincessSwifty~  
  
Thank you so much^^I was going for a sad ending like in the video game, so thats what I did, if it had this effect on you, I geuss the ending worked! I feel really happy now, thanks so much for reveiwing!!!I got anotehr note for ya at the end of this epilouge^^  
  
~Snakey~  
  
No prob^^ I'm glad you like your plushie., here, you gets a Essance Crystal toy(looks and feels just like the real thing, only it dosn't make you all powerful :P)  
  
~Eiko~  
  
A sequal?WHAT ELSE WOULD I DO??? OF COURSE I'M GONNA MAKE A SEQUAL........I think........erm..anyways, thanks a tonfor the reveiw^^yoooou gets................A Riku Plushie^^  
  
~FlikFreak~  
  
Wowthanksthisisoneofthebestreveiwsihavevergottonicannotbeleiveitiamonsomeonesfavoriteautherslistohmygoshitihnkimgonnagoinsaneitshardtotypelikethisohwellyougetasora/dragonplushie....  
  
WOW IT IS HARD TO TYPE LIKE THAT!!!  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-One year later-  
  
Kairi stared out at the foamy ocean waves.Her Angel wings blew in the Ocean breeze.  
  
"Its been one year now..."She murmered to Riku, who leaned with his back against the tree, his own black wings folded against his back.  
  
"I know."He said.  
  
"Is he coming back?"Kairi asked.  
  
"I really don't know Kairi."Riku replied.  
  
Kairi sighed. It was one year today, one year ago that Sora had sacrificed himself to save everything and everyone. One year ago today that Sora was torn away from his friends by fate.  
  
One year ago today, that her............love.......had lost his life.  
  
Riku and Kairi had grown since then. Riku was now 16, her silvery hair was longer now, and had black streaks in it. Riku had finally abandoned his puffy blue pants, and now wore baggy dark blue jeans. His old shirt had been replaced with a lether muscle shirt, tight, showing his well built body.(Riku Fan Girls:Drool.......)  
  
Kairi was 15 now. She had grown her hair out, and it now hung just below her shoulders. Her hair was now brown, and slowly turning black, showing her japanese heritage(KAIRI LOOKS JAPANESE I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!)Kairi now wore a jean mini skirt, and a Lavender, silky belly shirt.   
  
Kairi sighed softly and jumped from the paupu tree down to the sandy ground."I'm going up to Essance Point..."She stated.  
  
When Destiny Island was recreated once again, a new thing was added, a high cliff pinnsala that overlooked the ocean. This cliff was quite high, and it was here that a marble stone was placed. On it was engraved The Essance Symbol, and Sora's crown symbol. This was Sora's shrine, Kairi often visited it.  
  
Riku sighed as well."Ok.."He said.  
  
With that Kairi walked over the bridge from Paupu island to the main island, and into the Secret place. Insidet he secret place there were now two doors, the origanal one, and one with stairs leading up.  
  
Kairi took the stairs.  
  
The stairs went up onto the cliff. The pennisala was lined with various trees, flowers, and even a few paupu trees. Where the trees stopped there was an open spot that led to the point of the cliff. And it was here that the Essance stone sat.  
  
Kairi walked up to the stone. She pulled Sora's Crown necklace from her neck and held it to her heart. She looked up at the sunset sky, with stars slowly appearing. Kairi hated those stars. Because they were happy. They were bright, and cheerful. How could anything be so happy now?  
  
Kairi fell to her knees and cried."Sora? Why did you have to go....why couldn't we just be normal kids? Why?"  
  
The sun finally set.  
  
Kairi should have been heading home. But she didn't.  
  
She looked up at the stars.  
  
"You promised you'd come back Sora, so why havn't you come back yet?Where are you? Are you even coming? Are just going to leave me, and Riku, here?You can't do that. I need you..Come back Sora..."Kairi wispered to the stars.  
  
As if answering her plea, a streak of silver rocketed across the sky.   
  
'Make a wish..' A voice within Kairi wispered.  
  
"I wish Sora was here...."Kairi wispered.  
  
"Kairi...."A voice said.  
  
Kairi gasped. She turned around.  
  
There he stood.  
  
"Sora..."Kairi wispered.  
  
The boy stood there, the night breeze blowing his chestnut hair. His blue eyes shined, seeming lit with internal lights, making them seem to sparkle, like pixi wings. He was taller, and more built then the last time she's seen him.(wow, a not scrawny Sora...hard to beleive....)His clothes were still the same as when he became the Essance. His wings now were a pure white, shimmering, as if they had been coated in glitter. Sora was grinning, the famous cheesy grin that always seemed to light up everything.  
  
"Hey Kairi..."He said.  
  
Kairi rushed into the boys arms.  
  
The two remained in this position for awhile.  
  
Andt hen Riku showed up.He's been slowly walking up the stairs to get Kairi, when he saw the keyblade master.  
  
"Sora!!"He cried.  
  
Sora released Kairi and looked over at his best friend, who was rushing over to the two."Hey Riku!"Sora greeted.  
  
"No way..your back.."  
  
"I promised I would, didn't I?"Sora replied.  
  
"But how. You should be dead."Kairi said.  
  
"You didn't really think I was gone for good did you?"The keybearer said.  
  
"Well...."Riku began.  
  
Sora laughed."Ah well..Lets just say I have unfinished buisnuiss with a certin angel.."Sora with a wink.  
  
Kairi blushed."You came back, just for me?"  
  
"And Everyone else of course. But mostly you Kairi."  
  
"Oh Sora..."Kairi hugged the boy again.  
  
"Kairi, I love you."Sora stated.  
  
Kairi smiled."I love you too.You tihnk, things can ever be the same?"  
  
Sora looked over the his older companion, as if asking for permission.  
  
Riku nodded, a smile of pride and happiness for the brunette on his face.  
  
Sora smiled."No. Things can never be the same. They'll be evem better."  
  
And then Sora and Kairi kissed.  
  
The wind blew, and blew flower petals from the ground and around the two adosalants, like something out a movie.  
  
"This story of woe began with hatred, it began with anger....and now, it ends with love...."A voice wispered in the wind.  
  
And it was true.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora still lives on Destiny Island with Riku and Kairi.  
  
Sora will never be the same. He's toutched the core of darkness, but he's ok with it.He has faced something no one else has, and survived. He has several physical scars from his experiance, but one thats probly the strangest is the one where Kairi shot him with the arrow, as the scar is shaped like a star. No one can touch evil and remain unchanged. He is changed on the inside also. He no longer takes things for granted, and knows just how precious his friends are. He has touched the true heart of the world, a willingness to sacrifice everything for someone else. He has touched love.  
  
Things arn't like they used to be. But thats ok, because somet hings havn't changed.  
  
Riku is still cocky and a bit arrogant. There is still a daily Sora vs. Riku fight, but it's all in good fun, and normal takes placei n the sky now a days, because they have wings.  
  
Kairi is still sweet and innocent. She and Sora are Boyfriend and Girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure they'll be more then that come tonight, seeing as Sora was spotting buying a ring..*hint hint*  
  
Leon and Yuffie got married. They now live on a house on Destiny Islands, and teach a martial arts class to the kids on the islands.  
  
Donald and Goofy still live in Disney Castle, but they visit the islands alot, and whenver they do.......things are very......interesting....  
  
Sora is probly the most scarred by what has happened. He still refuses to talk about what happened at Hallow Bastion. He probly never will. He's distant now, though that is no surprise.   
  
At night he flys from his bed to Essance point and sits here all alone. And he cries. He cries when dreams of Hallow Bastion flood his mind, dreams of horror and pain that he wishes he can forget.  
  
And then Kairi will always be there to comfert him.  
  
Andt hey'll sit there, on Essance point, Light and Essance of Heart. Together.  
  
Reality bending to their will.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
Here ends Shadow Revenge.  
  
To finish this, I'd like to thank all whom reveiwed and encouraged me. Its you that kept me going.  
  
I started this in the end of January. At that time, I thought this fic wouldn't get very far, thought it would suck. After all, thats what you think when the only people around you who liked your stories were a few close friends, and others just seemed throughly bored.  
  
You guys have told me wrong. Thank you so much for telling me how much you liked this fanfic.Thanks to your encouragement, I'm considering a career as a author. With a spellcheack, and maybe a better writing thing, I could probly actually amke bucks with my own origanal series.  
  
I had alot of fun writing and brainstorming this fanfic. Whenever I looked at other peoples fanfics, I always wondered how they did it. How didt hey make thairs look so amazing. I couldn't imagine typing something and atcully making it good. Now I've seen it's possible.  
  
I often got an idea for this kind of fic. I had this idea in my mind for quite awhile now, started waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back when I started reading animorphs. I discovered Fanfiction.net, and then I decided to finally write it. So I did. And look at what a hit it is!  
  
I would love to thank every reveiwer, but that would take way too long. I ahve a few big thank yous to a few of you though.  
  
~Shadow-of-hearts~  
  
You were my first reveiwer, and your one of my best friends online. You've always been encouraging me, and reveiwng for me every chapter. Even when I didn't want to write this, you got me to type it up anyways, You're the best! For all that, yooou gets....A RIKU AS THE BLACK GARDIEN PLUSHIE, AND A TAKUYA PLUSHIE!!!!!!Glad ya liekd this, Pal!  
  
~PrincessSwifty~  
  
Lesee, you reveiw for every chapter, always with a funny response. YOU ARE AWASOME!!!You should write ah umar story or something, you'd be really good at it my friend! I always look foreward to seeing what your gonna say about my next chapter. You get a Trophy for "BEST REVEIWER!"  
  
~Master Sora Z~  
  
You are HILAROUS!! You were also one oft he first people to reveiw, and the first to actually contact me. You're always supporting me, hell your the best my friend!!You gets....MY IMAGINATION!!!TO MAKE A WONDERFUL STORY!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, tahts all for teh big thank yous and everyone whor eveiwed gets...  
  
A NON WRITERSBLOCK PEN  
  
IMAGINATION CANDY!!  
  
A SORA AS THE ESSANCE OF HEART PLUSHIE!!!  
  
andddddd.....  
  
A LUCIFER DOLL TO KILL!!  
  
Ok, now that I am done with my first ever fanfic, I need an opinion.  
  
I ahve lots of ideas for other fanfics, but I can't decide which one to do. Here arem y choices, I'll do all of them eventually, but I'm gonna start on one soon.  
  
And the nominees are....  
  
Kingdom Hearts:Dragon's Veil!!:A fic starring me and my friends! In the fic, Crystal Kanabara(me!) Has been having weird dreams latly. Then one night she's wisked from her world and thrown into an eitirely diffrent world, where she is keyblade master. Watch as Crystal serchs foir her friends Katie and Chelsea, gains some new ones(Shadow-of-Hearts and Master Sora Z as geust stars!!) kicks some heartless butt, and tries to figure out the meaning of her dreams! In this fic I will even pic a few reveiwers to be geust stars!This fanfic is gonna have everything, friendship, hate, angst(obviously...me being me) humar, betrayal, big fight scenes, the whole sha bang. Thsi isn't gonna be a copy of the KH story line, the only tihngs that are anything like KH are gonna be the whole Keyblade thing, Kingdom Hearts(teh center of teh worlds thing :P) and the hero serching for friends thing. Yeah....  
  
I wish: Mewtwo and Mew are buddies. One day the origanal Mew is killed in a ifght against teh darkness, and a new Mew is born. The otehr legendaries put the new Mew in Mewtwos care. Mewtwo now has to raise Mew to be strong, as in a mere eighteen years, the great legend will come to pass, and only Mew will be able to stop darkness from destroying the entire Pokemon world!  
  
Digimon Quade Generation: The story of my origanal team of Digimon Tamers. Five normal kids are sent to the world known as Lunetea, where evil is threatening to arise. Your basic Digimon story, with a big twist.  
  
(no title yet)-I tihnk this will be the sequal to Shadow Revenge, in it Sora is once again captured, this time by an evil conterpart of Riku!!!(Think Deep Dive) It turns out Evil Riku has captured lots of Duelists from the Yu Gi Oh world, and is forcing them to summun monsters to destroy worlds and capture other soilders. Anyways, Sora shares a top security cell with Yugi Moto and Yami(ok, so Yamis in the puzzle being pissed off most of the time, but anyways) who've been resisting Evil Riku all this time, So Evil Riku is using Sora as his personal punching bag, and Sora's struggling against the older evil guy. Anyways, this story will probly be rated PG-13 and R later on, thso ne iwll be VERY angsty!  
  
Anyways, there's my four ideas. I want you guys to vote, and on June 1 I'll start on the one with the most votes.  
  
Anyways, thank you for reading Shadow Revenge. Please reveiw and make my ego better.  
  
I hope you liked this fanfic, as I know I enjoyed typing it.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~*Digitaldreamer*~ 


End file.
